Ninja Storm: Black and Silver Thunder Ranger
by xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx
Summary: Destiny Hope has lived a hard life. Will it become easier, or harder, once she becomes the third Thunder Ranger, alongside Hunter and Blake? Power Rangers Ninja Storm Wind/Thunder Ninja's May be mature content later on.
1. Her Life

**NINJA STORM****: Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**CHAPTER ONE:-**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

Destiny Hope Carter was four years old when she was brought into the Power Ranger World. She was born in Angel Grove, California. It wasn't a good time to be living in Angel Grove, considering Rita Repulsa, an evil alien sorceress, was released from her imprisonment during Destiny's early childhood.

Five teenagers became Power Rangers in order to defend the world against Rita: Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston. It was barely a month after they became Power Rangers that an attack planned by Rita destroyed Destiny's home. Her entire family was killed, since there had been a family reunion the day of the attack, leaving Destiny an orphan in the worst way possible. Destiny, herself, came very close to dying, but was saved by Jason, the Red Power Ranger, at the last-minute. This left her in Jason's debt.

Since she had seen too much to do with the Rangers and the evil they must fight, Zordon and Alpha 5, his assistant, came to a mutual decision with the Power Rangers that Destiny would remain with them. This decision eventually came back to haunt them as, during another of Rita's attacks, Destiny was hit with a spell that bound her to remain with Power Rangers, helping them rid the world of evil, until the spell wore off - which they found out wouldn't happen for years and years.

Destiny was there to help the Rangers through everything, even when another teenager, Tommy Oliver, was brainwashed by Rita into becoming an evil Green Ranger. It was Destiny who, ultimately, was the cause of Tommy being able to gain control of his own mind again and help the Power Rangers to fight Rita.

When Destiny turned five, Lord Zedd arrived and took Rita's place. He then proceeded to attack the Rangers with his own army of monsters, which were superior to Rita's in every way. Jason and Tommy decide to teach Destiny how to fight after one of Zedd's attacks, in which Destiny was almost kidnapped, soly because of being handicapped by not being able to fight. When Tommy's Green Ranger powers failed him for the last time, it was Destiny who presented the idea to Zordon about creating a White Power Ranger, which later becomes a reality when Tommy rejoins the team as that Ranger.

When Jason, Zack and Trini have to leave the Power Rangers, it was Destiny who helped them decide who their replacements would be, letting Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park and Aisha Campbell become the new Red, Black and Yellow Rangers. Destiny has a tearful farewell with Jason, who had become like an older brother to her, and promises him that, one day, she would return the favour of the life debt.

It is during this time that Rita feeds Zedd a love potion and they marry, becoming husband and wife.

Around the time that Destiny turns six, Rito Revolto, Rita's brother, comes to Earth and, with the help of the monsters, destroys the Rangers Zords, which in turn damages their Power Coins beyond repair. This caused the Rangers to seek the help of Ninjor, the alleged creator of the Power Coins. He gives them new Ninja Coins and provides them with new and even more powerful Zords.

It is during this time that Ninjor decides it is time for Destiny to show that she can help the Rangers in an even better way. He gives her a different Power Coin from the rest of them, that is not tied to the Morphing Grid, but tied to her own life force. This was ensure that, in times of great crisis and she is alone, she will be able to call for help. The Power Coin also gives her, her own special brand of Powers that she will have for the rest of her life.

An Australian girl named Katherine Hillard moved to Angel Grove and befriended the Rangers. Rita had captured Katherine and placed her under a spell. Katherine stole Kimberly's Ninja Coin, which severely weakened her, because her life force was connected to her Ninja Coin. During this time, the Rangers acquired their most powerful Zords ever: the Shogunzords. Eventually, Katherine managed to overcome Rita's spell and returned Kimberly's Ninja Coin to her. This caused Destiny to look up to Katherine, for her great mental strength and loyalty towards her new friends.

Shortly later, Kimberly left the Rangers with Zordon's blessing, in order to pursue her own athletic dreams. Destiny and Kimberly both chose Katherine to replace her as the Pink Ranger. Katherine becomes a great Pink Ranger, while also confiding her fears in Destiny, who helps her overcome her initial fears and hesitation.

Zedd and Rita are eventually joined by Rita's father, Master Vile, who also attempted to destroy the Rangers. Eventually, he reversed time, turning the Power Rangers into powerless children. Destiny was unaffected by the spell, thanks to her own Power Coin.

Zordon recruited the Alien Rangers of Aquitar for help after the ages of the Power Rangers - and everyone else on Earth besides Destiny - is decreased. The Alien Rangers - who are partially aquatic aliens - agreed to help, even though the Earth was inhospitable for them.

Master Vile leaves in annoyed rage after his plans were foiled by Zordon, but Rita and Zedd remained, intending to conquer Earth.

In a hope to restore everyone's proper ages, Billy and Destiny built a time machine powered by the Rangers Ninja Coins. Only Billy is managed to be returned to normal age before the device is stolen by Goldar and Rito, who destroy the Power Coins.

With the Rangers powers destroyed, the Aquitian Rangers remained the only thing standing between the Earth and the forces of evil, though everyone knew they could not remain forever. Destiny then spent hours upon days reading the history books and came to the conclusion that only one thing could return everything to normal: the Zeo Crystal. Zordon, ultimately, agreed with her.

The only problem was that the Rangers had split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals and scattered them throughout time in order to keep them from Master Vile. Destiny, with the help of Zordon, Alpha 5 and Billy, sent each of the Rangers back to a different point in time, in order to find a sub-crystal each.

This left the Aquitian Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Billy and Destiny to fend of the forces of Lord Zedd and Rita. With the help of her Power Coin, Destiny became a mini Ranger, in order to help the Aquitian Rangers fight. Her Ranger colour was a deep purple, which Billy joked was because Jason was always buying her clothes in that colour.

Zedd and Rita succeeded in summoning the Aquitian Rangers' arch-foe, Hydro-Hog, in order to destroy them. After a great deal of difficulty, Destiny comes up with a plan to destroy Hydro-Hog once and for all, which succeeds.

Meanwhile, Aisha acquired the final sub-crystal in Africa. However, she chose to remain in exchange for the sub-crystal and her new friend, Tanya Sloan, returned in her place. Once the Zeo Crystal was recombined in a machine devised by Billy and Destiny, the Earth was restored to normal. The newly re-teenaged Rangers bid thanks and farewell to their Aquitian counterparts, who returned to Aquitar.

However, Goldar and Rito Revolto stole the Zeo Crystal out of the Command Center and their bomb went off soon afterwards. The Rangers and Destiny are teleported to safety just before the Command Center is destroyed.

-x-x-x-

**Power Rangers Zeo**

After witnessing the destruction of the Command Center, the powerless Rangers and Destiny - who still had her powers by a chance miracle - discovered the Zeo Crystal in the rubble. It had been dropped by Goldar and Rito. The Zeo Crystal guided them to a portal, which took them all to an unmentioned Power Chamber. There, they found Zordon and Alpha 5 waiting for them. The team was bestowed with the five Zeonizers empowered by the Zeo Crystal. Tanya joined the team as the Zeo Yellow Ranger, while Billy chose to become their technical advisor, rather than continuing on as a Ranger.

All of this occurred as the Machine Empire entered Earth's solar system. They were so powerful that Rita and Zedd were forced to flee to the M51 Galaxy, or risk being destroyed.

Destiny Hope then celebrates her seventh birthday, during which she reveals that she'd begun having strange dreams, that seemed to be connected to the future. Zordon and Alpha 5 looked into this, and discovered that she was a seer - meaning she could see clips of the future through her dreams. But, the gift came with a price. She could only see her own future and she was not allowed to speak of what she saw, or there would be consequences to the one she told - though that would eventually wear off. In the days following, her gift developed to the point where she could see the future while she was awake, as well.

The Machine Empire, led by King Mondo and Queen Machina, sought to conquer Earth. Armed with new weapons, Zords and Destiny's ability to see into the future, only the Zeo Rangers stood in their way. Unbeknownst to anyone but Destiny, Rito and Goldar - now amnesic - were left behind on Earth. They were taken in by Bulk and Skull, who had them serving at their beck and call. Bulk and Skull, meanwhile, continued to be members of the Junior Police Force until Lt. Stone was fired. Quitting as a show of support, they joined him at his new detective agency.

Over time, the Machine Empire began wearing down the five Zeo Rangers. Help eventually arrived in the form of the mysterious Gold Ranger. No one but Destiny knew who he was and while suspicion abounded, it was clear he was there to help the Rangers. It turned out that the Gold Ranger was an alien, Trey of Triforia. This revelation came after he was injured in battle saving Destiny from an attack by the Machine Empire. Split into three separate selves, Trey was forced to temporarily pass on his powers to a worthy warrior while healing. During this time, Destiny discovered that her Ranger Power had disappeared, but was not bothered by this, because she knew she was too young to be a Ranger, anyway.

They attempted to transfer the Gold Ranger powers to Billy; but were unable to because Billy had acquired a large amount of negative energy due to the destruction of the Command Center. The ultimate successor was Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Power Ranger, who had a tearful reunion was Destiny - with both of them confessing that they had become family to each other and had missed each other dearly. This event also saw the introduction of the more powerful Super Zeozords, which were used against a tougher generation of machines. The Super Zeo Megazord was powerful enough to even later destroy King Mondo, creating a power vacuüm in the Machine Empire.

Secretly returning from the M51 Galaxy, Lord Zedd and Rita sought to become top villains again. Operating out of an RV with Finster, they first restored Goldar and Rito's memories. After King Nondo was destroyed, they launched their first plan: use Louie Kaboom to take over the Machine Empire. Though he did succeed, he had also broken free of Zedd and Rita's control. He embarked on his own plans to conquer Earth and destroy the Zeo Rangers. Louie was later destroyed by the machinations of Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina, who ruled until King Mondo's reconstruction was complete and caused them to flee.

When Billy began rapidly aging, Destiny, the Zeo and Aquitian Rangers raced to help him, as well as combat monsters from both King Mondo and Rita. Billy ultimately left Earth for treatment on Aquitar and chose to stay in order to be with Cestria. Soon afterwards, it was discovered Jason could no longer handle having the Gold Ranger powers. They were leaving his body and draining his life force in the process. Trey was still in recovery, but a risky gambit by both him and Destiny healed and restored his powers to him. Destiny had to use her Power Coin in order to save Jason's life, which repayed the life debt she owed him and caused them to become even closer - Jason gave her legal papers which, if she signed, would make them legal siblings, in everything but blood. Destiny changes her name to Destiny Hope Scott and permanently severs ties with her birth family, for thinking of what could have been was too painful for her to bare.

Rita and Zedd finally gained revenge on the Machine Empire by crippling their leaders with a bomb.

-x-x-x-

**Power Rangers Turbo**

After the defeat of Maligore, the Rangers graduate high school and prepare to resume life as normal, but are attacked by a vengeful Divatox and her forces and an endless supply of detonators and monsters that threaten the citizens of Angel Grove. Soon after, the Rangers long time mentors, Zordon and Alpha 5 return to Zordon's home planet of Eltar with Destiny's help, making way for the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris (who is Divatox's long-lost twin sister) and the next line of robots, Alpha 6. Rocky leaves the Rangers due to a martial arts accident, causing him to be unable to continue with his Ranger duties, leaving twelve-year-old, Justin Stewart, to take his place as the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Ernie leaves the Juice Bar, leaving Lt. Stone to take over, while Bulk and Skull are turned into monkeys. During this time, the first Allie Blue Senturion arrives later from the year 2000, with a message for Dimitria, Destiny and the Rangers that Lord Zedd, Rita, the Machine Empire and Divatox will team up to destroy the universe, but fails to show the complete message - despite a now eight-year-old Destiny desperately trying to retrieve it - due to Divatox corrupting it at the end of it, although its believed to be Dark Spector.

Later on, the Rangers must pass on their powers to a new team and choose four new candidates to replace them, with Justin being the only remaining member of the team, along with Destiny still being tied to the Rangers due to Rita's spell. Theodore Jay 'T.J' Jarvis Johnson became the Red Turbo Ranger in place of Tommy, Carlos Vallerte became the Green Turbo Ranger in place of Adam, Ashley Hammond became the Yellow Turbo Ranger in place of Tanya, and Cassie Chan become the Pink Turbo Ranger in place of Katherine.

Destiny had a tearful farewell with Tommy, who had become a second brother to her, and assured him that she would meet him again in the future, secretly revealing to him that she had been able to speak of the future she sees for three months, but chose not to, because she feared the changes it could cause, good and bad.

The Rangers see Zordon and Alpha 5 again, and are joined by allies, the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion.

After many battles, the team learn of the capture of Zordon by Dark Spector, though Zordon is able to warn the Rangers and Destiny not to rescue him as it would leave the Earth defenseless. A short while later, the Rangers lose both Turbo and Rescue Zords in battle with the most powerful monster Goldgoyle that Divatox created. Also, Dimitria and the Blue Senturion leave for Eltar to help Zordon, while the destruction of the Power Chamber begins once Divatox manages to find the location and storm it with her army of grunts and monsters, defeating the team and blowing up the Power Chamber. Destiny gets severely hurt in the explosion, causing T.J to divide his attention to try to protect her.

Before Divatox tries to finish off the Rangers and Destiny, she receives a message that Zordon has been captured and the Order of the Dark Spector (Grand Monarch of Evil) that they all have to leave for the Sumerian Planet.

The now powerless Rangers and Destiny then find a way off of Earth and head for space to save Zordon, with Justin choosing to stay behind with his father. Destiny and Justin - who had grown close during his time as a Ranger due to them both being so young - exchange tearful goodbyes, with Justin promising to explain to Jason what Destiny has had to do.

-x-x-x-

**Power Rangers In Space**

Dark Spector has captured Zordon and is beginning to completely drain his powers, with an assortment of old and new villans praising his victory. But, an unexpected figure uncovers his plan: the Red Space Ranger, Andros. Dark Spector orders the new Princess of Evil, Astronema, to eliminate Andros so he can't jeopardize his plans.

Meanwhile, the former Turbo Rangers (T.J, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley), Destiny and Alpha 6 are travelling in a NASADA space shuttle with the intent to save Zordon. They are pulled aboard the Astro Megaship and later encounter Andros, who immediately knows who Destiny is and keeps her aboard the Megaship, with the intentions to keep her safe from the Forces of Evil. Although, he is initially suspicious and dismissive of the four former Rangers, Andros realizes - with a little pushing from Destiny - he'll need their help to save Zordon and gives them each an Astro Morpher.

Additionally, a now nine-year-old Destiny - who has become a complete genius due to her years with the Power Rangers - finds a way to allow the NASADA space shuttle and the Astro Megaship to combine into the powerful Astro Megazord, with a few modifications on her part. The new Space Ranger team then returns to Earth for repairs and supplies, but are followed by Astronema.

Destiny meets up with Jason on Earth, who expresses his pride in her and told her that, as long as she called every once in a while, she could do whatever she wanted. She assured him that with the power her Power Coin provided her, she would always be able to stay in contact with him, and anyone else she wanted.

The Space Ranger and Destiny alternate between searching for Zordon and protecting Earth. From the Dark Fortress, Astronema seeks to eliminate them via Ecliptor (who raised her), Quantrons and a variety of monsters. Over time, allies (such as the Phantom Ranger, Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger, and Adam Park) offer the Rangers invaluable aid, with Zhane (the Silver Space Ranger) emerging from cryo-sleep and joining the team. New Zords are also introduced. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull - human again - become assistants to eccentric Professor Phenomenus and join him in searching for aliens.

While dedicated to finding Zordon, Andros has another quest: finding his sister, Karone, who was kidnapped when they were children. Destiny is the only one he tells of this quest and requests her help, as soon as she settles into life aboard the Astro Megaship. Over time, Andros discovers his sister was kidnapped by Darkonda, an old rival of Ecliptor's with multiple lives. Much to Andros' surprise, it turns out Karone is actually Astronema, who was raised by Ecliptor to be evil. Andros and Destiny are able to convince Astronema of the truth and she defects with Ecliptor's help. Unfortunately, just as quickly, she (along with Ecliptor) is recaptured and reprogrammed to follow Dark Spector.

Astronema becomes more evil than ever, as she not only wants to destroy the Space Rangers and Destiny, but also Dark Spector. To that end, she unleashes the Psycho Rangers. The five robotic (and borderline insane) villains possess great power, which secretly comes from Dark Spector. Every time they fight, Dark Spector is drained of power and grows weaker. Only through great effort are the six Space Rangers and Destiny able to overcome the Psycho Rangers.

Soon afterwards, the Rangers suffer setbacks that see two Megazords destroyed, which are the Mega Voyager and Delta Megazord. Despite great effort on Destiny's part, she is not able to save the Zords.

Everything comes down to the final battle, where Zordon is nearly completely drained and Dark Spector orders the villains under his command to attack the entire universe. Across the universe, the Alien Rangers, Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion, the Gold Zeo Ranger and KO-35 rebels are defeated and captured.

The Space Rangers and Destiny struggle to defend Earth, but are overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Even Zhane and his Zord, the Mega Winger, are no match. Darkonda and Dark Spector destroy each other, leaving Astronema in command as the 'Queen of Evil'.

While Andros boards the Dark Fortress with Destiny to appeal to his sister, the remaining five Space Rangers engage in one last fight for Earth and are even joined by the citizens of Angel Grove (with Bulk and Skull leading the charge).

On the Dark Fortress, Andros and Destiny find Zordon, who requests his energy tube be shattered. Doing so will release good energy that will destroy the forces of evil and save the universe, but also kill him. Following battles with Astronema and Ecliptor, Andros and Destiny have no choice but to comply. The many monsters are subsequently turned to dust by the energy wave, while Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Divatox and Astronema are changed into normal, non-evil humans. With the universe now safe, T.J, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and Alpha 6 intend to settle down on Earth. Though initially intending to remain on KO-35 with their people, Andros, Zhane and Karone decide to join their friends on Earth.

Destiny finds Jason and stays with him for a few days, before she has a very powerful vision of the next group of Power Rangers that she must live with. She uses her Power Coin to find them and teleports herself to where they will be in the following weeks.

-x-x-x-

**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy**

Destiny was called to the Power Rangers - Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix - not too long after they recover the Quasar Sabers on Mirinoi. Maya, who had heard of Destiny as her story had spread throughout the universe.

Destiny, now ten-years-old, does not fight alongside the Power Rangers for the first time in many years. She helps the Rangers from the background, keeping everything running for them. She becomes good friends with them all, telling them stories of the past battles she's been in. She especially gets along with Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and Mike, the Magna Defender. She has a friendly rivalry with Damon and Kendrix, who she gives advice when they need it. Kai, on the other hand, was reluctant to accept her, until she proves her loyalty to the group by helping them rescue the Galactabeasts.

Destiny was distraught over Kendrix's death in battle, but was overjoyed that Karone joined the group as the new Pink Galaxy Ranger.

After Terra Venture lands on Mirinoi and the Power Rangers defeat their enemies, Destiny returns to Earth after having a vision of the next group of Power Rangers that she is to assist. She stops by her brother Jason's house to see him after so long, before leaving again.

-x-x-x-

**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue**

Destiny arrives in Mariner Bay, California, just in time to help the Power Rangers during their first battle. Carter Greyson, the Red LightSpeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at the local marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; and Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts.

Using her power coin, Destiny helps the Rangers power their Zords and became a parter of Miss Angela Fairweather. Destiny, now eleven-years-old, spent a lot of time with the Rangers, teaching them the tricks she'd picked up and telling them past stories about the Rangers before them.

Destiny helped convince Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) son, Ryan, that joining the Rangers was the right thing to do. This action alone, along with Destiny helping Ryan during a monster attack, caused him to be completely and utterly loyal to her, in a way that no one had ever been before.

When many of the Rangers weapons were destroyed, Destiny tried desperately to repair them, but with no such luck. It was also during this time that Destiny began hitting puberty hard, with Ryan being the only one brave enough to explain exactly what was going on, causing her to be very grateful to him.

When the Rangers finally defeated the demons (Vipra and so on), Ryan accompanied Destiny back to Angel Grove, so that she could stay with her brother until she got a vision of the next Power Rangers she was to help.

It didn't take long for the vision to come, so Destiny once again embarked on the journey of helping the Power Rangers.

-x-x-x-

**Power Rangers Time Force**

Destiny gets to Silver Hills in time to help four people from the future - Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip - to deal with an escape future convict from the year 3000, Ransik, and his daughter, Nadira. They are acquainted by with the son of a rich industrialist, Wesley 'Wes' Collins, who is a dead ringer for Jen's fiancée, Alex, due to him being Alex's distant, but still direct, ancestor.

Despite Jen's initial reluctance, Wes eventually joins the team as the 5th member and the new Red Ranger. Immediately, Wes and Destiny - now twelve-years-old - strike up a close friendship, with her telling him all about her life and about the spell that was placed on her by Rita, keeping her tied to the Power Rangers.

The Time Force Rangers and Destiny both defend Silver Hills from the onslaught of Ransik's Mutants and attempt to keep the original timeline from drastically altering, with Destiny using the power from her Power Coin to give her an edge in the fighting.

Due to Wes' estrangement from his father, the Time Force officers and Destiny instead move into an abandoned clock tower in the middle of the city and begin operating a business named _A Nick of Time Odd Jobs_ in order to get by. Destiny, though, plays music while sitting on a bench in the park, getting money that way, since she isn't old enough to work.

Wes soon finds his father's overbearing determination to have him follow his footsteps and take over his company has become too much for him to bear, and he abandons his father to go live with the other Rangers and Destiny in the clock tower. Over time, Wes and Jen's relationship also blossoms and they begin to catch feelings for each other, although neither has the gall to admit it to the other - which causes a lot of amusement for Destiny, who has struck up a deep love for adrenaline and learns how to ride a motorcross bike and dirtbiking.

Wes and Destiny discover that Ransik's deep-rooted hatred for humans is a manifestation of his origin as a horribly disfigured mutant shunned by the rest of the genetically perfect population. Ransik displays extremely impressive combat skills, which are rivaled by only Destiny, but his biggest weakness is his constant need to take a vial of special serum in order to prevent turning into a mutant permanently.

Wes notes Ransik's potential capacity for kindness, such as his assable treatment of his daughter, Nadira, but the rest of the Time Force officers are fully committed to bringing in Ransik at all costs. Only Destiny agrees with Wes' assessment of Ransik, saying that even the most hard-headed criminals care about something - while remembering that it was Tommy's care for her that caused him to overcome Rita's spell.

The Rangers' and Destiny's mission is complicated by the introduction of the Silver Guardians, a new business venture by Mr. Collins to protect customers who pay for the Guardians' services. At the same time, Mr. Collins discovers that Wes is a Time Force Ranger and tries to offer him the position as commander of the Guardians, which Wes refuses, unintentionally revealing that his friendship with Destiny has developed into a sister-brother relationship and that he has even met Jason.

One of the Guardians, Eric Myers, a former prep school classmate of Wes, discovers the Quantum controller box, becomes the Quantum Ranger, seizes control of the Q-Rex, and is put in command by Mr. Collins of the Silver Guardians. Long resentful of Wes' privileged position in life, he remains aloof and distant from the other Rangers and operates independently of them. Despite his distance from the Time Force Rangers, Destiny attempts to talk to Eric, shortly after Eric finds out about the spell placed on her. They both talk about their difficult positions in life and develop a bond, causing Eric to swear to protect her, as other Power Rangers have done before him.

Ransik's robotic underling, Frax, grows deranged and breaks away from Ransik, destroying all of his vials of serum in the process. A desperate Ransik ransacks Mr. Collins' company, Bio-Lab, to acquire their supply of newly developed serum, and in the process severely injures Mr. Collins, leaving him in critical condition.

This development causes the sudden arrival of Alex, who intends to 'set history straight'. He resumes command as the Red Time Force Ranger - which he was in the year 3000 -, informing Wes that his father will die the next day. Alex makes a series of questionable decisions battling Frax's powerful creation, Dragontron, while a resigned Wes briefly takes over command of his father's business.

During this time, Eric discovers that Alex is keeping Destiny hostage in the clock tower, in order to 'protect her' and breaks in, freeing her from where Alex was keeping her prisoner.

The Rangers, unable to stand Alex's leadership any longer, mutiny and force him to give Wes back the Red Time Force Morpher. Wes leads the Rangers to a resounding victory over Dragontron, while Alex uses technology from the future to save Mr. Collins' life. Alex returns to the future, respectful of Wes' role as the leader of Time Force. Once Eric knows for certain that Alex has gone back to the future, he brings Destiny back to the clock tower and to the Rangers, saying "That's the last time I play babysitter." They all know, though, that he'd do it again in a heartbeat if Destiny was ever in danger.

When Vypra, a demon from Mariner Bay, revives a Super Demon named Quarganon, the Time Force Rangers briefly team up with their Lightspeed predecessors to take down the combined forces of Vypra, Ransik and Quarganon. Destiny boosts their power with help from her Power Coin and shows a new trick she picked up, riding a bike with super powers, but could only be used once.

Ransik eventually tracks down Frax and reprogrammes him to be his completely subservient robotic slave. Frax creates a new fighting machine, Doomtron, which reigns destruction on Silver Hills and sends most of the city's infrastructure spiraling into a time-space vortex.

Upon hearing from Alex that their fate was doomed, Wes and Destiny forcibly return the other four Rangers back to the year 3000 for their own safety, leaving the both of them and Eric to try to desperately defend Silver Hills from both Doomtron and Ransik. Eric is severely injured by a slightly damaged Cyclobot, and hands the Quantum Morpher over to Destiny, since she and Wes are the city's last hopes.

Alex tries to wipe the memories of the year 2001 from the four officers, but they rebel once again and choose to go back in time to help Wes and Destiny - which culminates with Jen returning to Alex their engagement ring.

The reunited Rangers destroy Doomtron, along with Frax, but find themselves overmatched against the awesome power of Ransik - which only Destiny can match and has already been severely weakened due to the fighting. Ransik attempts to deliver the finishing blow to Jen, but accidentally strikes Nadira, an act which horrifies him and causes him to repent. He turns himself in and the other four Time Officers, their mission complete, return to their own time, but not before Jen and Wes finally confess their feelings to each other.

Wes agrees to his father's revised proposal to become head of the Silver Guardians - who now provide their services freely - with the condition that he have Eric working alongside him as co-commander. For this, Destiny returns the Quantum Morpher to Eric, saying he was better suited to the Quantum power than she was, despite her history with Power Rangers.

Because of this comment, Destiny, Wes and Eric have to explain to Mr. Collins about Destiny's past, which he finds shocking and awe-inducing.

Destiny exchanges tearful goodbyes with Wes and Eric, before returning to her brother, Jason. It isn't long before she receives her next vision, in which she has to return to fighting alongside Power Rangers.

-x-x-x-

**Power Rangers Wild Force**

Destiny's new job is to protect Princess Shayla, who has been asleep on the Animarium for three thousand years, while training the Wild Force Power Rangers in order to fight the forces of the Orgs, lead by Master Org. She turns thirteen with no celebration, since she has long since stopped counting the years she has been held prisoner by Rita's spell.

Cole Evans becomes the Red Wild Force Ranger, Taylor Earhardt becomes the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Max Cooper becomes the Blue Wild Force Ranger, Danny Delgado becomes the Black Wild Force Ranger and Alyssa Enrilé becomes the Pink Wild Force Ranger. They later team up with Merrick Baliton, who is the Lunar Wolf Ranger.

Destiny forms close friendships with Cole, Max, Princess Shayla and Merrick, while having a friendly rivalry with Taylor, and finding Danny's presence relaxing to be around.

During this time, the Wild Force Power Rangers team up with the Time Force Rangers, in order to stop three Mutant-Orgs from polluting the Earth. Destiny hits puberty completely and fully, while also perfectly her motorcross and dirtbiking skills to perfection - making many want to sign her up, despite her young age.

With the help of Destiny, the Wild Force Power Rangers finally defeat the Orgs. Destiny bids farewell to the team, returning to her brother, Jason, in Angel Grove.

It isn't long before she receives her newest vision and moves to Blue Bay Harbour, where she has currently lived for three long months, waiting for the Power Rangers to need her. She also attends the Wind Ninja Academy, with Sensei Watanabe knowing what she is there for and with him encouraging her to enhance her skills in fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

(The Episode _Forever Red_ of Wild Force, will actually take place in Ninja Storm, with Destiny joining the Red Rangers, instead of Shane or Hunter.)


	2. Episode One: Prelude to a Storm

**NINJA STORM****:- Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**Episode One:- Prelude to a Storm**

-x-x-x-

Victoria 'Tori' Hanson finished surfing and ran up the beach, towards her blue van. A beeping sound came from her bag, so she looked inside and took out her watch, which she had set an alarm on so that she wouldn't be late. She took one final look at the ocean before putting her bag and surf board into her van.

-x-x-x-

Shane Clarke flipped on his skateboard as the crowd around him, cheered him on. He landed perfectly, did a kick flip and stopped, feeling incredibly pleased with himself.

"Hey!" one of his skater friends said, walking up to him. "That's was awesome, dude!"

"Ha, ha, finally landed that back flip, man!"

"Hey, you wanna hit that new rail?"

Shane, however, had caught sight of his friends watch and had begun inwardly panicking. "No, man, I can't. I've gotta get to class." _Before _she_ scolds me again_.

His friend looked confused and incredulous. "Class?

"Ah, never mind. I'll catch you later, bro." He left as quickly as he could, leaving his friend with a major case of confusion.

-x-x-x-

Waldo Brooks, known to his friends as Dustin, landed his motorcross jump and finished the race he was having with the other riders. He passed Kelly, his sponsor and boss, who pressed a button on the stop watch that she was holding.

"Not bad," she said, as she walked up to Dustin while he got off his bike that was mostly yellow in colour. "Lap times are about two seconds off."

Dustin gestured to the track with his helmet, looking disappointed. "Yeah, I know, my bikes bogging on that uphill." He wished he could get it right, like _she_ always got it right. _She'd_ begun training him and he loved the fact that she thought he had a future with this, but sometimes he felt like a failure.

"What time is it?" he grabbed her wrist so that he could look at the watch she wore.

Kelly looked slightly confused. "Five after, why?"

Dustin started inwardly panicking. "Oh man, I am so busted!" He quickly ran away, leaving his boss with his very heavy bike.

"Dustin!" she yelled at him. "Where are you going?"

Dustin held up his thumb and pinky in a classic phone sign. "I'll call you later, okay, I gotta go!" He turned and ran away, inwardly hoping he didn't die before the sun set.

-x-x-x-

Destiny Hope Scott sat at the place she was supposed to meet her friends, while playing her guitar. As people passed by, many of them threw money into her open guitar case.

"Thank you!" she told another woman, who smiled at her.

She had just finished her song when her watch beeped, making her smile. She put away her guitar, while putting all the money in a small pouch attached to her waist, and stood up in time for the blue van to park on the curb next to her.

"Hey, Tori," she greeted as she got into the back of the van.

Tori looked back and smiled at her. "How much did you collect today?"

Destiny just shrugged. "I don't know. I'll count it later."

-x-x-x-

Tori and Destiny both sat in the van, waiting, very impatiently. "Where are they?" Tori asked, looking at her watch. "C'mon ..."

Destiny rolled her eyes, knowing they were late, just as they were everyday. Tori bit her lip as they both saw Shane skate up to the van.

"Boo!" Shane smiled at them both with raised eyebrows. "You miss me!"

Tori scoffed. "Huh, dream on."

Destiny and Tori laughed as Shane got in next to Tori and put his board in the back of the van. "Where is Dustin?"

The three of them looked outside, where they saw Dustin running towards the van. Destiny couldn't help but smile in good humour. It was funny how this happened _every single day_, without fail.

"Ugh, last as usual," Tori groaned. Shane looked at her as Dustin opened the van's door and got in the back with Destiny. He greeted the three of them and flipped over the front seat, in order to sit between Shane and Tori. Destiny settled herself into a comfortable position and got out her drawing pad, so that she could look at the sketches she drew.

Tori pulled away from the curb and began driving, all the while complaining, "How can you be late, every single time? I couldn't pull that off if I planned it!"

Destiny inwardly agreed, feeling pleased that this wasn't a life or death situation, like the ones she'd grown accustomed to over the past decade of her life.

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one," Shane said, making Destiny and Dustin laugh.

Tori looked incredulous. "What's does that mean? 'The reliable one'?" she asked.

"Look," Shane said, "in any group there are different kinds of people."

"Totally true, yeah," Dustin agreed. "Think about, um, like, the Power Rangers."

Destiny almost on her own breath. She knew that Dustin liked reading those comic books she got him, but she didn't think he liked them this much. Tori, however, laughed. "Power Rangers? You've got to be joking!"

Destiny rolled her eyes, her mind on the groups of Power Rangers she'd help over the years. "Hey, it's true! They are a group of people."

Dustin smiled at Destiny's support. "Okay, there's always, like, the mellow, like, reflective dude!"

_Not always_, Destiny thought, _but in this group, there certainly is_.

Shane cut in. "And then there's the risk taker, the adrenaline guy. That would, of course, be me." He turned to the rear view mirror and pretended to fix his hair while looking at his reflection. Destiny laughed. "You, a risk taker? That's funny!" Tori said, laughing as well.

"There's the intelligent one," Shane continued. "Which would be Destiny, if I think about it."

Destiny couldn't help but blush.

"And you, Tori," Dustin said, "you're, you're just the logical one!"

"You guys have to lay off the comic books, seriously," Tori said, scoffing. "Power Rangers ... whatever." She parked the van in a small forest clearing and the four teens got out.

They began walking down a small dirt path, with Dustin saying, "This place always creeps me out."

"I heard that, bro," Shane agreed, looking around.

"You guys are so lame," Tori told them. Destiny smiled a bit, knowing that they were actually thinking along the right lines. It wasn't the most comfortable place, even though she'd been in worse throughout the years.

"Sure is quiet out here," Shane said, looking around.

Dustin nodded in agreement and added, "A little too quiet."

Destiny didn't agree, since her senses picked up that a large group of people were watching them. She wasn't bothered by it, since she knew they weren't threats. They all stopped by the waterfall, as they saw something zoom by Dustin.

Shane turned around and looked at the trees. "Did you see that?" he asked, before he, Dustin and Tori were pushed to the ground, landing next to each other. When he looked towards Destiny, he saw that she had disappeared.

A number of large ninjas landed in front of them, all in either red, blue or yellow. Shane got up, quickly followed by Dustin and Tori. The masked ninjas all assumed fighting stances, making Shane, Dustin and Tori look at each other, before they pulled off their street clothes. They all wore the same outfits as the masked ninjas; Shane's was outlined red, Tori's was outlined blue, and Dustin's was outlined yellow.

They split up, each fighting a group of ninjas. Destiny stood in a tree, looking down at them, watching the fights. She was wearing a black ninja outfit like they all wore, except that it was outlined in silver, instead of red, blue or yellow.

-x-x-x-

Tori ran for the water. She jumped on it and ran across it, all the while being chased by two blue uniformed ninjas like her. They both jumped towards her, which caused her to lose her balance and fall into the water.

-x-x-x-

Dustin fought with a group of ninjas, all of whom were wearing the same yellow outlined uniform as him. Two of them cart wheeled away from him, just as a cloud of white smoke raced towards him from the ground. It was his only warning that something was coming before two ninjas jumped out of the ground and kicked him.

Dustin rolled on the ground before he jumped up, making some hand signs and disappearing in a cloud of dirt-coloured smoke. Once it all cleared, the ninjas began laughing as they saw he was stuck in the ground that had once been under his feet.

-x-x-x-

Shane flipped through the air, smirking, and looking at his three attackers. One made the same hand sign that Dustin had, but instead of disappearing into the ground, he jumped into the air. The ninja was now running on the air, almost like it was solid concrete, all the while getting closer to Shane.

Shane copied him and jumped, running just like the other ninja. They met in the air and the ninja hit Shane in the back, which caused his to fall back to the floor, landing face first in the dirt.

-x-x-x-

With how good she was at fighting, the ninjas were always weary of fighting Destiny, but she smiled at them and gestured them to come at her. They did, figuring it couldn't do any harm.

They were wrong.

The red ninja ended up stuck in a tree, while spitting out leaves that had entered his mouth. The blue ninja ended up face first in the mud, feeling sick as it went places that he'd rather it didn't. The yellow ninja ended up stuck in the earth like Dustin had, except he face first, with his legs kicking in the open air.

Destiny laughed. "You don't mess with Destiny Hope Scott."

She began helping them out of the situations she'd put them in, with them joining her in the laughter, because it made them feel much better about the situation.

-x-x-x-

"Let go of me, man!" Dustin told the ninja who pushed him into the circle the other ninjas had made around Tori and Shane. The three lined-up, facing their fellow ninjas. Dustin looked at Shane, seeing that, even though his uniform was ripped, he seemed absolutely fine. Both of the boys looked at Tori. She was wet and her hair was a mess.

The three friends looked towards the group of ninjas as they parted, revealing an amused looking Destiny, along with the three ninjas she fought, who looked like they had gone through the mill. Destiny didn't look like she'd so much as moved a hair out-of-place.

The friends turned as a falcon screeched. Shane and Dustin both sighed as the falcon landed near them, turning into their teacher, Sensei Watanabe. Shane elbowed Dustin as he tried to hide behind him.

"That's enough for today," Sensei Watanabe announced.

The ninjas behind Sensei Watanabe streaked away, leaving Destiny, Tori, Shane and Dustin alone with the sensei. He looked at Destiny. "A very good job. Why don't you go and have some tea?"

Destiny nodded and bowed, throwing an 'I'm sorry' look at her friends before she ninja streaked away. The sensei looked at the three students in front on him. "Tori. Shane. Dustin." The three of them looked down. "I am very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you, so that we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training."

Sensei Watanabe walked towards the waterfall and disappeared through a portal in it, with the three teenagers watching him leave.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, huh?" Dustin asked, smiling at his friends. Tori and Shane just looked at him, before walking towards the portal. Dustin frowned and followed. "What? What was it?" They disappeared into the portal, arriving on the school grounds.

"Tell you what," Dustin told Shane and Tori, "you guys can blame it all on me."

"Don't worry," Tori assured him. "We will."

They walked towards the school, where their fellow ninja students were practising.

-x-x-x-

Destiny walked beside Sensei Watanabe as he lectured her three friends.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality." He was leading them up a path, not too long after the three of them had cleaned up and gotten on new uniforms. "I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow." Sensei Watanabe stopped walking and looked at the three of them. "Otherwise, I will have no choice, but to expel you."

"W-wait, you can't!" Shane protested, making Destiny sigh. This really wouldn't be good.

Sensei Watanabe ignored them both. "You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it. Now go ... You must have other studies." Sensei looked away as they bowed and walked away, with Destiny bowing and following them. On the way, they passed Cameron, the sensei's son, who was walking up to his father.

Cam looked at his father. "I don't know why you put up with those three. I don't know why _Destiny_ puts up with those three."

"Well, Cameron," Sensei Watanabe said, smiling, "I suppose that's why I'm the sensei and you're the sensei's son."

Cam nodded, looking in the direction that Shane, Dustin, Tori and Destiny had walked off in. He got along with Destiny really well and knew of her past. He felt for her, wondering how she could've lived the life she'd had, though she seemed to deal with it reasonably well.

Sensei turned from his son and looked up at the sky, sensing that something was wrong with the giant purple-ish black cloud that formed above the school. Cam looked at his father. "What's wrong, dad?"

-x-x-x-

The next day, Shane, Tori, Dustin and Destiny were in _Storm Chargers_, a sports shop where Dustin worked and Destiny helped out part-time, receiving a small amount of pay. Destiny was looking over some blue prints of a bike, while Dustin messed with some equipment in the back, surrounded by clocks. As he worked, Dustin glanced at his watch before picking up the nearest clock, which read 3:28. He put it down, glancing at Shane and Tori, then at Destiny, before continuing on with his work.

Tori brought drinks over to the TV area for herself, Shane and Destiny, as Shane watched professional skateboarding on the TV.

"Kick-flip to 50-50, that's what I gotta learn for my video," Shane told Tori and Destiny. Tori sat down and smiled a bit, while Destiny didn't look up from the bike blueprints she was looking at.

The alarm on the clock that Dustin looked at went off, loud and clear, startling Dustin. He quickly shut it off and put his equipment down.

"Dustin!" Tori called, as she, Shane and Destiny ran out the door.

"Yo, heads up!" Dustin called, as he tossed a rag at Kelly and then raced towards the door.

"Dustin!" Kelly protested. "You're not going to leave me here to clean up the shop, are you?"

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" Dustin asked, before running outside. Kelly sighed, but smiled.

-x-x-x-

Tori drove her van, with everyone in it, while someone was speaking on the radio. Destiny was in the back, her eyes closed. She was seeing events unfold in the back of her mind. Today would be the day. There was a reason, after all, that she'd begun hanging around this particular group of people when she'd arrived at Blue Bay Harbour.

"Are we on time?" Dustin asked.

"We're early," Tori replied.

"Well, that's a first," Destiny muttered in good humour. "You're actually on time for something." But, that was when Tori noticed an elderly couple standing near their smoking car.

"Hey, they look like they need help," Tori said, parking the car and getting out.

"No way, Tori," Shane protested, "we can't."

Destiny inwardly breathed a sigh in relief. Good, it was happening as it should. Just as she knew it would for months.

"We can't just leave them here," Tori said, sounding annoyed with Shane. "What if something happens to them?"

"All I know is," Shane said, "if we're late, something will definitely happen to us, and it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes."

Destiny handed Dustin his tool box as he looked at Shane and said, "Two minutes, dude." Dustin and Tori walked over to the smoking car, leaving Shane and Destiny sitting in it.

-x-x-x-

While all of this was happening, Sensei Watanabe was meditating at the school, trying to think about what could be the meaning behind the purple-black cloud. As the sky got darker, he opened his eyes and said, "Lothor ..."

Sensei Watanabe stood up and walked towards the school, but stopped abruptly when a man in a black mask and robe, along with two aliens and two women appeared in front of him.

Sensei looked at Lothor - the one in black - and said, "The dark energy is strong in you."

"It's had time to grow," Lothor replied.

Sensei nodded in agreement. "It has been a while."

"Armies take time," Lothor said. "And now is the time for revenge! Zurgane ... proceed." The alien in mostly black armor bowed and said, "As you wish, sir."

Lothor was the only one who stayed where he was, as the other four left through a portal. Sensei looked at Lothor. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Why would now be any different?" Lothor asked, and fired a blast of energy at Sensei, who barely dodged it.

-x-x-x-

The students who were training on the other side of the school, all stopped what they were doing when they saw the explosion, but were quickly distracted when Lothor's four minions appeared with a burst of smoke.

"Kelzaks!" the woman with pink hair said, causing a number of red and black footsoldiers, with stitching on their arms and legs, to appear. The footsoldiers were ready to fight the schools ninja students and the students were ready to fight, in order to defend their school.

The two groups fought fiercely, with explosions going off around them, but the effort of the students was worthless, as it became clear who was going to win, almost immediately.

-x-x-x-

Dustin and Shane closed the hood of the car that they had just fixed, and shook hands with the elderly couple that the car belonged to. They all said goodbye and walked back to the van, which Destiny was leaning against, with her eyes closed, knowing exactly what was going on at the school, feeling helpless, since she knew she couldn't go there to help, without risking capture herself. She wasn't _that_ good.

"Hey, dude, what if his alarm clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us?" Dustin asked, putting the tool box back into the van and helping Destiny in.

Shane sighed and opened the passenger side door. "He's a Ninja Master, Dustin." Shane shook his head. "They don't oversleep."

Dustin looked shocked. "Really?"

Destiny nodded in agreement. "That's right. It's just the ninja students who seem to oversleep." She remembered the time Dustin was supposed to meet her and didn't turn up, because he was still asleep in bed. "Come on. We've got to get to the school."

-x-x-x-

The fight was not in favour of the Wind Ninja's. An alien named Choobo captured all the students in round bubbles. The bubbles then flew up towards space, in which the school soon began to share the same fate.

Lothor threw a blast of energy at Sensei Watanabe as the school was destroyed.

-x-x-x-

Shane, Dustin, Tori and Destiny appeared through the portal, all of them in uniform, as stone, rocks and other things flew around them.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, as she and Destiny protected their faces.

"Something's attacking the school!" Shane yelled, pointing towards the school, which was getting ripped to pieces as it vanished into the purple-black cloud above it. The four of them fell to the ground as it shook, reminiscent of an earthquake. The school disappeared along with the cloud and the ground stopped shaking. Everything went eerily quiet.

The four of them got up, with Tori, Shane and Dustin looking shocked and confused. Destiny, on the other hand, inwardly cursed Rita Repulsa for that blasted spell that was placed on her.

They all began climbing a hill and Shane yelled, "It's gone!"

"Well done, Captain Obvious," Destiny snapped.

Dustin shook his head slightly and suggested, "Okay, I dunno, I'm thinking ... Earthquake."

Shane looked at Dustin with an exasperated look and asked, "When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?"

Destiny scoffed. "You'd be surprised."

-x-x-x-

"Kapri, you said that once uncle captured all the ninja schools, we would divide the Earth down the middle!"

"No, what I said was, 'Once Earth's under uncle's control, you'd get the Arctic Circle, and I'd get California'!"

"Kapri, Marah, quiet!" Lothor ordered. "Or I'll banish you back to your parents."

Lothor looked at Zurgane. "This is why you never work with family." He sent the giant bubble, with all the miniature bubbles holding all the ninja students, away. Kapri and Marah said a mocking goodbye to all of them.

Lothor sighed. "Now, where was I?"

"The final phase of your plan to capture Earth, sir," Zurgane reminded him.

"Of course," Lothor said, sitting down on his throne. "Now that the last of the mighty Ninja Academies has been silenced, the planet is ours!"

Choobo whispered something to Zurgane, while he was listening to his master. Zurgane looked at Lothor. "Sir, it seems there are four students from the Wind Ninja Academy still unaccounted for." Zurgane bowed.

Lothor rolled his eyes, sighing. "Why would I think anything could be done the first time? ... General Zurgane!" Lothor stood up.

"Sir!"

"I want you to make certain that the zone is clear! I want nothing left standing! _Nothing_!"

-x-x-x-

"Who would do something like this?" Tori asked, as the four of them walked around the small amount of remains that were left of the school.

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin asked.

Destiny looked around, searching for where she knew a survivor would be. Her gift could come in handy, even though it was mostly an annoyance.

"Who's that?" Shane asked, pointing to some rocks that were falling from a nearby pile, with a head appearing.

"Cam!" Destiny yelled, running towards the rocks, with the three others following her.

"Cam!" They managed to help their sensei's son out from under the rocks, though he was covered in dirt and rock dust.

"Cam, are you okay?" Shane asked.

Cam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, Lothor's ship fired down at the school's remains, causing the ground to shake and the five teens to fall to the floor. They all quickly got up and ran for their lives, as blast after blast was sent down towards them. Cam quickly led them to a trapdoor and ordered all of them to get in, which they quickly did.

"Cam, what is this place?" Shane asked, looking around.

"Just follow me," Cam told them, putting his glasses on after cleaning them and dusting off his hands, before he placed one on the hand scanner that was hidden in the rocks. Lights turned on everywhere as they walked further into the underground hidden room.

Cam looked at them. "Don't ask any questions, because I can't answer them."

Destiny rolled her eyes, before sitting down on top of the table in the room. She'd helped Cam build this place, but she didn't bother pointing that out. It would only bring up more questions. One's that she wasn't ready to answer.

"What?" Shane asked. "Is this like some big secret?"

"Yes, Shane," Cam mocked him. "It's like some big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed, Cam." A motorized thing came into the room, with a guinea pig on the dojo type thing on top.

"Whoa!" Dustin said, before Shane said, "Hey, uh, that big rat sounds just like Sensei."

"Yeah, I know," Dustin agreed, kneeling down and looking closer. "Doesn't really look like him though, huh? I mean, except for the clothes."

Cam looked at them annoyed and Destiny rolled her eyes, wondering if the world could really be saved by this group. They were great and all, but a little slow.

"My father is not a rat," Cam stated. "He's a guinea pig."

Destiny nodded, as sat cross-legged on the table. "I almost convinced my brother, Jason, to get me a guinea pig once, before he changed his mind and said that I couldn't have a pet, for reasons that he refused to explain to me. Sensei Watanabe is _definitely_ a guinea pig."

Dustin turned away from Sensei, to face Shane and Tori. "Dude, did-did they just explain why and I like," he whistled, waving a hand over his head, "like missed it?"

Cam decided to put it in simple terms, so that an airhead like Dustin would understand. "He's stuck."

"Stuck?" Shane repeated, question-like.

"Yes, Shane," Sensei confirmed. "Stuck. Destiny, if you will."

Destiny stood up and walked over to the computer. The screen popped up and began racing through images, with Destiny trying to find the right ones. Seeing that her friends were looking at her incredulously, she explained. "I'm a seer, which means I can see the future. I've known of the attack for months - though I may have missed a few of the minor details."

"Why didn't you try to stop it, then?" Tori asked.

Destiny sighed. "Tori, if you try to change the future, an even more disastrous event could take its place. I know the consequences of trying to stop too much, so I've never tried. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've known since before I turned seven."

Shane, Tori and Dustin looked at her in horror, instantly knowing of the effects something like that could have on a young child. They wondered if that was why Destiny was so mature for a fourteen-year-old.

Destiny found the images she needed and began showing the video. Sensei gave the commentary. "This is Lothor. Once a great ninja, he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the Dark Side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now, he has returned and brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own, unless they are stopped."

"Who is gonna be dumb enough to try to stop them?" Dustin asked. Destiny bit back a groan. _Karma, anyone?_ she thought.

"An excellent question, Dustin," Sensei said. "The Morphers, Cam."

"Father," Cam protested, incredulous, "you're not serious!"

Destiny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We have no choice."

Cam gestured to the three ninjas. "But these guys, I mean, them? They're ... well, they're ..."

"We're what?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "I don't like the way that sounded. Do you?" He looked at Dustin.

"Actually, dude, I'm kinda lost here," Dustin admitted, sheepishly.

"Now, Cam," Sensei ordered his son.

Cam shook his head in exasperation, before walking into a back room and returning with a wooden - polished to perfection - box. Shane, Dustin and Tori formed line in front of him. Cam opened the box and told them, "These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers."

"Yeah, right," Tori said, shocked.

"Yes!" Dustin cheered. "See, I knew it, dude, I was right! Power Rangers _are_ real!" He took the Yellow Morpher out, since it had the Earth Ninja Symbol on it. Destiny nodded in agreement. "That's right. You guys certainly aren't the first and I seriously doubt you'll be the last."

Tori took the Blue Morpher, since it had the Water Ninja Symbol on it, while Shane took the Red Morpher, since it had the Air Ninja Symbol on it. As they put the Morphers on, Sensei Watanabe spoke to them.

"Dustin, Child of the Earth, true to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger." Dustin smiled, feeling giddy with excitement.

"Tori, Fluid and Graceful Like the Water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger." Tori smiled when she heard this, as well.

"Shane, Reaching For The Stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger." Shane nodded, seriously.

"From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers: Protectors of the Earth," Sensei finished his speech, rather dramatically in Destiny's opinion.

Shane looked at his Morpher. "So, what exactly does this thing do?"

"Where's the switch?" Tori asked, looking at hers.

Destiny closed her eyes, hoping beyond all hope that it wouldn't get any worse ... but it did. "Does it have any cool games, or what?" Dustin asked.

Destiny sighed. _Oh, Lord. This is not happening. Not even Wes was this bad._

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cam announced in a quiet tone, "the Defenders of the Galaxy."

Suddenly, an alarm went off, causing Destiny to spin and face the computer. She began typing furiously and found out where the disturbance was.

"Quickly!" Sensei told them. "Lothor's army is attacking! You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form'."

Shane, Dustin and Tori all nodded, before they headed out to face their first monster. Which left Destiny, Cam and Sensei to watch the fight on the computer at Ninja Ops. For Destiny, it was just like falling back into a routine she'd gotten too used to and one that she knew wouldn't last forever. The visions were coming even more frequently than usual.

-x-x-x-

"Ha, see, I told you guys," Dustin said, holding his Yellow Ranger helmet, "I told you there were Power Rangers, and you're like 'No you comic book geek, it's an urban legend, man'!" He was, of course, talking about the conversation they had had the day previously, causing Destiny to roll her eyes.

"You did well this time, Rangers," Sensei told them, "but understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command, or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands, Power Rangers."

Destiny looked at Cam. "That went well, don't you think?"

Cam looked at her like she was crazy.

-x-x-x-

Destiny sat with Tori, Shane and Dustin, listening to the questions that they kept firing at her. She couldn't get a single word in, though, since they weren't pausing for a breath. She quickly put two fingers in her mouth and blew sharply, causing them to cover their ears from the high-pitched sound that it made.

"Sit down," she told them. They did, looking at her with confused expressions. "Now, one at a time."

Tori went first. "Look, I understand that you may not want to tell us everything, but can you tell us something? Who are you really?"

Destiny looked down, letting her waist length black hair fall into her emerald-green eyes, before she looked back up. "You're right, I don't want to tell you everything just yet. I will one day, though. However, I will tell you one thing."

She typed on the computer, bringing up newspaper articles about a mass murder in Angel Grove. She already knew all of this, considering it was her birth family they were talking about. "Not everything is as it seems here. This family was killed in an alien attack ten years ago."

She brought up a different article, that stated every body had been accounted for - except for one. The police had issued a world-wide man hunt for a young girl called Destiny Hope Carter. Tori gasped. "Oh, _no_!"

Destiny nodded. "Yes, it was me. My entire family was murdered by the Forces of Evil that were attacking Angel Grove at the time. The Power Rangers of that day and age rescued me, and took me in. I was four-years-old. A few years later, when I was seven, I was taken in by the Scott Family. I officially changed my name to Destiny Hope Scott and my former self was erased from the system, almost like I never existed as that person. It took a lot of work."

"Have you ever been to school, or anything?" Shane asked.

Destiny shook her head, turning to face the trio. "What would you do, Shane? If you were four-years-old and had been introduced to some of the worst scum the universe had to offer. Could you really go back to regular life after that?"

Shane shook his head, looking severely shaken. Dustin, who had his arms crossed, asked, "Where have you been all these years, then?"

"Everywhere," Destiny replied. "Angel Grove. In Space. On Terra Venture. On a distant planet called Miranoi. In Mariner Bay, California. In Silver Hills. On the Animarium. I've had no choice but to be with every group of Power Rangers there has ever been, because of a spell placed on me, that forces me to be with Power Rangers, helping them rid the world of evil. Until the spell wears off, at least."

There was silence for a minute. "And when will that be?" Shane asked, quietly.

"I don't know," Destiny admitted. "Not even I can see _that_ particular future. In the coming months, a lot of things are going to happen that you won't like but, believe me, if I don't let these certain things happen, worse things will take their place."

"That's the curse you live with," Tori whispered, looking horrified.

Destiny nodded. "Yes."

-x-x-x-

**End of Episode One**


	3. Episode Two: There's no 'I' in Team

**NINJA STORM****:- Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**There's No 'I' in Team**

-x-x-x-

The three Power Rangers walked through a desert, wearing ninja masks. Their wrists were tied together, preventing them from separating. Which they sorely wished to do.

"C'mon, you guys!" Shane ordered them, pulling on the cuffs. He was in the centre of the trio.

"Ow!" Tori complained. "Shane!"

"Aw, this could take all day," Shane bemoaned. He pulled on the rope that was attached to his left wrist, which was also tied to Tori's right wrist, hard.

"Ow!" Tori said again. "Shane, will you stop pulling? My wrist is totally tweaked!"

"Sorry, Tor," Shane apologized to her. "It would be so much faster if we could just split up."

Tori nodded in agreement. "Not to mention less painful."

Dustin looked at his friends, feeling just as irritated as them. "You know, this 'Scroll of Three' thing better be worth it, man. These cuffs are brutal!"

"Sensei and Destiny would not have sent us if it weren't important," Shane told his teammates. "It's got to be here somewhere!" He moved his arms forward sharply, making Tori and Dustin both stumble. "Ow!"

"What kind of scroll are we talking about, anyway?" Dustin asked, looking at them.

Tori laughed. "I'm thinking that if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it." They were surrounded by nothing but sand and desert heat.

Dustin gestured with his right hand, which wasn't tied. "Okay, well, there's one." A floating scroll was in front of them.

Shane ran forward without any warning, dragging Dustin and Tori along with him. Tori saw something on the scroll. "Whoa! Wait, it says something."

Shane looked at the writing and read, "Stronger is one than three."

The three of them stared at it, before Dustin scratched his head. "What? What, that's it? We'd be better off buying fortune cookies."

Tori shrugged. "Let's just grab it and bail."

"I'll get it!" Shane yelled, rushing forward, seeming to forget he was tied to his two friends. He jumped up to get the scroll, but missed and landed in the sand, alongside Tori and Dustin. The three of them groaned in pain.

"Who's on my foot?" Dustin asked. "Shane!"

"That was _so_ not effective," Tori groaned, painfully.

They all started standing up and Shane said, "I'll do this myself."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Kelzaks. Dustin looked around in a panic, before saying, "Uh ... Kelzak, party at ten!"

And the fight started.

-x-x-x-

Destiny sat at the computer, while she filed her nails and shook her head. Shane, yet again, tried to do everything by himself. He'd tried to get the scroll, while Tori and Dustin fought the Kelzaks and had almost been killed. They were all lucky that this was just a simulation.

Cam closed the laptop he used for the simulation. "Simulation, over."

Destiny put her nail filer away and looked at the three Wind Rangers. Cam stood up and told the three, "Well, that was below average. It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it." He walked away, into a back room.

"Rangers," Sensei began in that scolding tone, "you are lucky this was only a simulation."

"Mega lucky," Destiny agreed, before turning to the computer, so that she could email her brother, Jason. He was having some problems with a relationship and wanted her advice with it. He was one of those cool older brothers, that had absolutely no problem with Destiny being in a relationship, or anything. He seemed to be hoping she would find someone and Destiny knew why. It would bring some normalcy, where she had known nothing but battling evil.

"Sensei, why can't we get this right?" Tori asked. "Why do we keep failing?"

"That is for you to figure out," Sensei told them. "Tomorrow, we will try again." He flipped off the table and onto the floor, so Dustin and Tori turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Shane said, incredulously. "Where are you guys going?"

"Home, man," Dustin told him, before they both turned to leave again.

Shane, of course, protested vehemently. "Hey, no way, not until we get this right!"

They both turned to face him again, looking tired and needing rest. Tori quickly spoke up, "Sensei said we'd try again tomorrow."

Dustin yawned and added, "And dude, if I don't sleep, tomorrow's just gonna be a replay of today."

Shane continued talking, but it didn't seem like his brain was connected to his mouth. "Look, that's why we gotta keep practising, until you guys get this right."

Destiny, who had just begun her email, cringed. Oh, that wasn't the right thing to say. That _really_ wasn't the right thing to say.

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Until _we_ get it right?" she repeated.

Destiny quickly put on her headphones, not wanting to hear the rest. It was bad enough seeing it in her vision. Shane just kept putting his foot in his mouth as he said, "That's not what I meant ..."

Tori nodded, sarcastically. "Oh, we know what you meant."

Dustin and Tori turned to leave _again_, but Shane grabbed their arms and forced them to face him. They both threw his hands off their hands, looking at him angrily.

Shane glared at them. "This is not Ninja School anymore. This is the real deal, and if you're not willing to focus on what's important, then -"

"Dude!" Dustin interrupted, fed up with the attitude that Shane had been putting forward ever since they began this training. "If you think you can do a better job by yourself, then just go for it, man."

Shane replied in a low, angry tone. "Well, maybe I will."

"Fine!" "Later, dude!"

Tori and Dustin ran out of Ninja Ops in a huff, while Shane walked out another way, feeling utterly furious.

-x-x-x-

Destiny was working on a project for the Power Rangers on the computer, while Cam was trying to help her from the laptop. After all, two minds were better than one. Cam stretched and said, "Just can't get this one piece to fit! If we could just find a way to harness more power from the hydraulics systems ..."

"Some kinds of power cannot be found in a computer," Sensei Watanabe told his son.

Cam turned to look at him. "What other kind is there?"

Destiny sighed. "I _could_ use my Power Coin, but that would only be a temporary solution and it would most likely burn out the systems. These just aren't adapted to Power Coin levels. It ticks me off to no end. Sometimes, I miss the old Zords that I used to work with. Human technology is _nothing_ compared to alien technology. It's just much better adapted to stuff like this."

Cam and Destiny turned off the programs they were working on, just as Tori and Dustin walked into Ninja Ops.

"Where's Shane?" Cam asked.

"I dunno," Dustin answered, shrugging. "Single-handedly saving the world?" He and Tori sat down at the table that Sensei was standing on, while doing a jigsaw puzzle.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "I guess it's nice being a one man army."

Destiny spun in her chair to face them. "Well, if the three of you don't learn to work together soon, we're screwed. Lothor will find a way to use the division in the ranks to his advantage. I've seen it before. Right, Sensei?"

Sensei hummed in agreement. "Correct. Each piece has its place. Shane will learn, but you must help him."

"That's the problem," Tori countered, "he won't let us help."

Sensei looked at her. "He will. Give him time."

Destiny nodded in agreement.

-x-x-x-

Shane was in _Storm Chargers_, thinking deeply about the events of the day before. He knew that, as the Red Ranger, he was basically the leader of the group, but he wasn't sure how he could do that. If he admitted it to himself, he really looked towards Destiny for help. She didn't seem to mind, but he knew that she was waiting for something from him. He didn't want to let her down. Not after she'd trusted him with being the Red Power Ranger.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kelly asked him, seeing that he was down.

Shane put his skateboard down and walked over to her. "Hey, Kelly, you're a good boss, right?"

Kelly leaned on the counter. "No one's ever quit on me."

"So, how do you do it?" Shane asked, curiously. "What's the trick?" Why hadn't he asked Destiny this? She seen so many leaders throughout her years, that she could really help him with this. But, he didn't want to let her down by asking that, since she was expecting them to be strong. Like she was strong.

"There's no trick," Kelly replied, looking at him. "You just work with them, give them a chance. We're more ... like teammates, you know?"

Shane nodded a little. "Yeah, but how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?"

Kelly smiled at him a little bit. "I trust the people around me. Especially my friends."

Shane looked down, thinking hard. Was that what Destiny had been trying to tell him? To trust Tori and Dustin to be able to handle this? They been friends for a long time, so it wasn't as if he didn't trust them. He was worried, he quickly realized. He didn't want them to get hurt.

Suddenly, screaming was heard, making Kelly looked out the window. "What was that?"

Shane quickly turned, seeing many different types of objects, along with people, flying around outside and past the window. "Stay here. I'll check."

He ran outside and arrived at the building piles of humans, just in time to see them all turn into one, giant statue. He just stared at it, before the newest monster, Mad Magnet, walked around the corner. Mad Magnet stopped walking not too far from Shane, who immediately got into a fighting stance.

"So, what's up with this?"

"I say, I must be lost," Mad Magnet said. "Can you tell me where I might find the Power Ranger's HQ?"

"Get off!"

Marah and Kapri walked out behind him, attached to each others backs, completely confusing Shane. Kapri looked at Mad Magnet and yelled, "He's a Ranger! Get him!"

"I thought he looked familiar," Mad Magnet said. "Take that!" Mad Magnet's eyes glowed white, very brightly, as he sent green energy beams and an assortment of various objects towards Shane.

Shane managed to duck and roll out-of-the-way, before hoping onto some railing and kicking away a microwave as it soared towards him. A trash bin lid, though, hit him in the stomach, which he quickly grabbed.

"This is fun!" Mad Magnet exclaimed. "Do you think your little playmates have the metal to join us?"

Shane glared at the monster. "I can take you myself, Tin Grin!" He threw the lid back towards Mad Magnet. "Oh, you think so, do ya?"

Mad Magnet's eyes glowed brightly once again. Energy beams and metal objects flew towards Shane, which caused a big explosion. Shane flipped off the railing, landing on the level below, to get away.

Trash cans and beams were sent towards Shane, causing him to go flying back from the explosion it all caused.

-x-x-x-

Destiny was typing furiously on the computer, while Cam was doing the same on the laptop.

"What's up, guys?" Tori asked.

"It's Shane," Cam said, with Destiny gesturing to the screen in front of her, before she continued typing.

"And some wierd magnet-head thing," Dustin pointed out, rather unnecessarily.

"I tapped into the police surveillance system when I saw the power readings were off the chart," Destiny told them, with Cam quickly agreeing. He wouldn't have gotten this far without Destiny. She was a genius in their sorts of things. She would become a great asset to the scientific community when she was older, if Rita's curse ever ended.

"We'd better help him," Tori announced, looking at Dustin. He nodded and they turned around, running towards the stairs that lead outside.

"Wait!" Sensei quickly interrupted. "I will let you know when it is time."

-x-x-x-

Shane was fighting Mad Magnet furiously, still adamant that he could pull this off alone. After a couple of minutes, he finally figured out that he needed to Morph.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, HA!"

Once he finished Morphing, Shane yelled, "Get ready to be recycled!"

"What's the matter, Ranger?" Mad Magnet asked, in a very taunting way. "Your friends not _sticking_ with you?"

"I told you! I don't need 'em!" Shane insisted.

"Have it your way!"

"I always do!"

Mad Magnet's eyes glowed once again, this time sending much larger objects towards Shane. They all hit him, pushing him against a car and trapping him there. The monster, Mad Magnet, laughed harshly.

"Attractive!"

-x-x-x-

From where they were all watching in Ninja Ops; Tori, Dustin, Destiny, Cam and Sensei all looked at the computer screen, filled with worry.

-x-x-x-

"I can't handle this!" Shane yelled, as Mad Magnet put his weapon against his shoulder. "Tori! Dustin! I need your help!"

"Your friends aren't coming!" Mad Magnet told him, lifting his weapon and preparing to strike.

-x-x-x-

Dustin turned to Sensei, looking fierce. "Now?"

Sensei nodded in agreement. "Now!"

Tori and Dustin Morphed and, very quickly, ninja streaked to the warehouse. They got there just in time, in order to stop Mad Magnet from killing their leader.

Shane, Tori and Dustin managed to finish Mad Magnet off, using one of their combined weapons, called the Storm Striker. But, their victory wasn't to last. Mad Magnet suddenly grew larger than a building, getting ready to destroy the city with new advantages.

-x-x-x-

"The program still isn't sequencing," Cam said, from where he was working on the laptop. "I don't think they can handle it." Destiny shook her head, typing furiously. She'd never had this problem before, so she shouldn't be having it now. What was _wrong_ with this?

"They're ready, Cam," Sensei assured his son. "Send the Zords."

Destiny took a deep breath and did just as Sensei said. Shane got the Hawk Zord, Tori got the Dolphin Zord, and Dustin got the Lion Zord. Both Cam and herself explained everything to do with the Zords to the Rangers, also helping Shane figure out that while they had their individual Zords, they could combine them to create a Megazord.

The Rangers defeated Mad Magnet after combining their Zords and using a lot of teamwork, making Destiny smile. Maybe they _could_ do this, after all.

-x-x-x-

They all stood in Ninja Ops, watching Sensei put together the final piece of the puzzle. "Now that you have learned to work as one, the balance of power will always be on your side." As the final piece came together, they all laughed as the picture of the puzzle was revealed to be the Power Rangers new Megazord.

-x-x-x-

Destiny sat on the sand at the beach, looking up at the sky. They were coming. She knew they were. She'd known for years. Especially _him_. She'd been having visions of him ever since she turned eight and she would finally get to meet him soon. She couldn't wait, even though she knew that it wouldn't be all great in the beginning. After all, every great thing was worth fighting for. She just hoped he wouldn't be put off by her younger age.

-x-x-x-

**End of Episode Two.**


	4. Episode 3-4: Looming Thunder

**NINJA STORM****:- Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**Episode Three:- Beauty and the Beach (Destiny won't be there for the Episode, because she had things that she needs to do on her own.)**

-x-x-x-

Destiny knew that Tori would soon be facing one of her greatest challenges and hated that she wouldn't be there to help her. But, she had things she needed to do. Alone.

Recently, she had been hit with the strongest vision she had ever had and knew that if she didn't start preparing things now, then it would be too late. She put all the information she would need onto a computer that only she could access, with rather drastic measures, and then put everything under lock and key.

Only time would tell if it would be enough.

-x-x-x-

She sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, wondering if she was doing enough. Did she really have enough time to pull this off? Who would she pull into this, in order to keep everything safe?

"You're thinking too much."

She turned her head slightly, seeing her brother, Jason, behind her. He came and sat next to her, leaning back against the couch.

"They'll come back, Jason," Destiny told him. "The one's that no one could get rid of without killing Zordon. I've never forgiven myself for that."

Jason just looked at her. "Neither has Andros, you know. Don't worry about it. I trust you."

It was all she needed to hear. Now she just had to put together a team.

-x-x-x-

**End of Episode Three**

-x-x-x-

(Two episodes will be put together for this, since the first was short and didn't contain any of the actual episode. Sorry if anyone is disappointed.)

-x-x-x-

**Episode Four:- Looming Thunder**

-x-x-x-

Dustin was riding his bike, leading the others riders along the track, not realizing that two other riders, one in crimson and the other in navy, were watching from a hill not too far away.

"You ready?" the rider in crimson asked.

The rider in navy nodded. "Let's do it."

Neither of them noticed Destiny standing by the treeline, watching them intently. She'd been waiting for them both for what seemed like a long, long time. It really was, if you considered that she'd begun having visions of them both when she was eight. She was fourteen now and had acquired years of patience, just waiting for them to show up in her life. Mostly, though, she had waited for the rider in navy, but the crimson rider was someone who she had known for a brief time as a child, though she doubted that he would remember.

The crimson and navy riders overtook Dustin quickly, making Dustin finish in third place. He rode up to where Kelly was standing by her van.

"You ever seen those guys before?" Dustin asked her, wondering where Destiny was when you needed her. He was getting worried. She'd been gone a week longer than what she said she would be gone for. Like Shane said, it wasn't like her not to call. Especially considering the curse placed on her.

Kelly shook her head. "They ride like factory pros. I would've remembered."

She handed him a bottle of water as the crimson and navy riders stopped by their van.

Dustin took a drink of water, looking at them. "Man, I'm just glad they don't race 125's."

He got off his bike and walked over to them, deciding to introduce himself. "Hey there. How's it going?"

The rider in crimson leaned against his bike. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, while clearly being the eldest of the two. "Track's a little soggy."

"Well," Dustin said, "it didn't seem to slow you guys down."

The black-haired, blue-eyed, younger of the two held his hand out to Dustin. "Hey, I'm Blake."

Dustin grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Blake nodded slightly, pointing to the blonde next to him. "My brother, Hunter."

Dustin suddenly looked confused. "You guys are brothers?"

"We're adopted," Hunter told Dustin, flatly. The look on his face said that this should have been obvious. Which, it really was. The two brothers looked absolutely nothing alike.

Dustin nodded. "Oh, right. Oh. Cool. Well, my name's Dustin and, I, I haven't seen you guys around here before. Where's the home track?"

Blake looked down, deep in thought. "Um, uh, we come down from -"

"You wouldn't have heard of it," Hunter cut in, in an almost rude tone of voice.

Blake looked at his older brother. "Easy, bro." He chuckled, lightly, looking back at Dustin. "And he wonders why he doesn't have any friends. Hey, listen man, what're you doing now? You wanna follow us?"

Dustin looked back at his bike, before looking back at Blake, knowing that he couldn't. "Uh ... actually, man, can I take a rain check on that? I've gotta be somewhere."

Hunter stood up straight from leaning on his bike and patted Dustin on the shoulder. "Yeah, no worries. Next time."

"Yeah, cool," Dustin agreed. "Next time."

Blake nodded. "Later."

Dustin walked off, already knowing he was in deep trouble.

-x-x-x-

Destiny stood high up in a tree, watching Dustin walk through the woods, looking for Shane and Tori. Had Dustin been slacking off while she'd been away? He obviously had, because he said something about missing training _again_. She would definitely be having a word with him about that.

She watched as Dustin was caught off guard by the enemy and surrounded by Kelzaks within no time. While he fought quite well, he was weighed down by his backpack and thrown to the floor.

Luckily, Shane and Tori arrived in their Ranger Forms just in time. They were both riding bikes, which were obviously the Tsunami Cycles that Cam had been working on. She shook her head. She'd told Cam not to do anything drastic until she came back. Cam was great with computers, but he didn't really know bikes. When Cam ran up to Dustin, he showed him the Yellow Tsunami Cycle, which rode itself out of the new Mobile Command Centre. Dustin ran straight for it, morphing into the Yellow Power Ranger in midair.

As a team, with their new Tsunami Cycles, they defeated the Kelzaks and deformed. They were, of course, wearing their Ninja Uniforms. Cam ran up to check on the Tsunami Cycles, which let Destiny know immediately that they weren't done.

Cam handed Dustin the back-up disk, because he was the bike expert, to check everything was alright with them.

Destiny watched Shane confront Dustin about where he was today, which Dustin told him about meeting Blake and Hunter. Shane just told Dustin not to forget what was important. Destiny's eyes then shifted to the trees not too far away from the demorphed Rangers. That was when she saw, for the first time in real life and not a vision, the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers.

Blake and Hunter.

"We've seen enough," the Crimson Ranger announced to the Navy. "Let's go."

They both ninja streaked away.

-x-x-x-

Destiny hid behind a cliff watching their fight with Terra Mole. She had managed to hide her presence from Cam's heat signature sensors, so that they wouldn't know she was there. She saw Terra Mole escape, but she knew the monster would be back.

-x-x-x-

Destiny walked into _Storm Chargers_ and headed straight for where Shane and Tori were talking to Kelly in the back. As she walked to them, she saw Dustin talking to Blake and Hunter by a motorcross bike. What sent a pleasant shiver down her spine was that Blake saw her walk in and his eyes followed her movement, scanning her up and down, appreciation in his eyes.

She was wearing black leather, high-heeled boots that went to just below her knees, black mini shorts, a button-up, short-sleeved, collared black shirt, that was tied a couple of inches above her belly button, a black jean jacket that was left undone and her hair was curled, with the top half of her hair tied back, with the rest hanging loosely. She'd gone shopping before coming back, with Jason's approval, and had bought a whole new wardrobe.

Jason, of course, had almost burst a vein when he'd seen her choices of clothes, but also seemed halfway relieved with the fact that she was acting like a normal teenager. It was the fact that she _was_ acting like a teenager that had saved her from a major butt-kicking.

As she stopped by Shane and Tori, she saw Blake's tongue unconsciously lick his lower lip, before turning back to rejoin the conversation between Hunter and Dustin.

"Destiny!" Tori exclaimed, ecstatic. "When did you get back?"

Destiny and Tori quickly hugged, while Shane bumped fists with her. "This morning," she told them. "I lost track of time while I was with my brother. We met up with a couple of old friends, so I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I convinced Jason to take me shopping, as well."

Shane eyes her new clothes, rather protectively. He'd become like the older brother of the group. "I can see that. How, exactly, did you get away with that?"

Tori giggled. "Never underestimate girl power, Shane."

Destiny nodded in agreement. "That's right. He wasn't entirely pleased, but seemed halfway relieved at the same time."

Shane rolled his eyes before turning to walk towards Dustin, where he was talking to Blake and Hunter. Dustin spotted the three of them walking towards the trio. "Hey! You guys finally get to meet!"

He saw Destiny and grinned. "About time you got back, dude! I was worried as hell."

They bumped fists before he gestured to Hunter and Blake next to him, saying their names as he did. "Shane, Tori, Destiny, this is Hunter and Blake."

The three of them nodded in greeting. "Hey."

"How's it going?" Hunter and Blake both asked at the same time.

"Good," the three of them replied.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter told them.

Blake was eyeing Destiny in much the same way as when she first walked in. "But not everything." Destiny smiled and bit her bottom lip lightly, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Hey, Dustin, you got a minute?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, man. What's up?" Dustin asked as the two of them walked out of hearing range, though Destiny already knew everything they were going to say.

"Are you visiting?" Destiny asked Blake. "Or have you just moved here?"

"We just moved here," Blake told her. Not once had he looked away from her since they'd been properly introduced. Hunter decided that was the time to cut in, before his brother made a fool of himself.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed with his brother. "Dustin said something about you moving here a few months ago?"

Destiny nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I decided that I needed a change of scenery. My brother, Jason, lives in Angel Grove."

"You're here alone?" Blake asked, looking suddenly confused.

Destiny shrugged. "I may be fourteen, but I can take care of myself. My family knows this."

Blake smiled a bit, not looking put off by her age in the least. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "I know what that feels like. I'm seventeen and Hunter still insists on treating me like I'm a child, sometimes."

Hunter punched his brothers shoulder, lightly. "I'm your older brother, so I take care of you. It's in the job description."

Suddenly, Dustin came running back and grabbed Tori's arms, quickly telling Blake and Hunter that they had to leave, and he would see them later. Destiny turned to face Hunter and Blake.

"I should go with them," she told the brothers. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

They both nodded, saying goodbye. Blake caught her eye for what would be considered longer than normal, before she turned to leave. Shane followed her, before remembering that he left something on the table and turned back to get it. But, he didn't get far, as he overheard the Bradley Brothers conversation.

"Man," Blake was saying, "I have never met anyone as _fine_ as Destiny. Did you _see_ her?"

Hunter nodded, understanding where his brother was coming from. "Tori's pretty cool, as well."

"Yeah," Blake agreed.

"Question is," Hunter continued, "why does she hang around with a goof like Dustin?"

Blake shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she likes doing charity work."

The two brothers laughed, causing Shane to frown and walk away, deciding to get his things later. He had to talk to Dustin about this.

-x-x-x-

"... ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," Destiny counted, as Dustin did push ups as she sat on his back. She quickly sat down next to him as soon as he finished.

"Maybe now you will learn the importance of punctuality," Sensei said, from where he was standing on the computer desk.

"And you'll have really nice pecks," Tori commented, smiling slightly.

"You did really well, Dustin," Destiny told him. "Jason always puts these really heavy weights on his back when he does push-ups, so his muscles are really big. I'll show you a picture of him sometime."

"Dustin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Shane asked, as he walked in.

Dustin rolled off the table and walked over. "Okay, dude, look, I'm sorry. I'm just -"

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked, cutting Dustin off. Destiny sighed slightly. She knew this was coming. "I mean, they come out of nowhere and suddenly their your best friends."

Destiny rolled her eyes slightly. I appeared Hunter and Blake were doing what they had set out to do in the beginning. Break up the team from the inside-out. She knew it wouldn't work, but it annoyed her to no end.

Dustin shook his head slightly. "Dude, it's a motorcross thing, okay? I mean, you've got those skater buds of yours that you hang out with and dude, they're total posers, and we don't say a word." He headed for the exit, not wanting to hear anymore.

But Shane didn't stop. "Yeah, well, at least I know what's important here."

Dustin turned back to face him, an incredulous look on his face.

"Look," Shane continued, pretending not to see the look, "ever since you're been hanging out with those guys, your priorities are totally messed."

"Dude, that's crazy!" Dustin protested. He looked at Tori, who was now standing only a little behind Shane. "C'mon, back me up here, Tori!"

She didn't answer him. She just frowned and looked down. Destiny shook her head, slightly. She had never met such a dysfunctional Power Ranger team in all her life.

Dustin looked slightly betrayed. "Oh, come on, man! Look, I'll admit that I've been a bit of an airhead lately, but -"

"_This is not_ chess club!" Shane yelled, his temper finally getting the better of him. "We're talking about the end of the world, here! Do you even get that?"

Dustin turned away from looking at Shane, towards the guinea pig that was once his Human Sensei. "Sensei, a little help here?"

"You can only help yourself, Dustin," Sensei told him. "With your actions, not your words."

Looking extremely desperate, Dustin turned to Destiny, one of the only ones that had always had his back - at least, since she'd moved to Blue Bay Harbour. "Destiny?"

Destiny just shrugged. "You're allowed to have a life outside of this, Dustin, as long as you don't forget your job. You must find a balance between everything, or you could lose it all."

Dustin nodded, but still didn't fully understand. "I'm going riding. Don't wait up."

-x-x-x-

Destiny watched Dustin riding around the track from where she was sitting on the fence, while also reading an Ancient Egyptian History Book. She was currently working on getting her GCSEs in English Literature, English Language, Maths, Science (Biology, Chemistry and Physics), History (Ancient and Modern), and Business Studies. She would get eight GCSEs in total, though she found everything completely boring compared to her actual life. Normal life could never compare to what she was currently living.

"Cleared it up no problem that time."

She looked up to see that Dustin had finished and had stopped near her. She smiled at him, putting her books away.

"Keep that up and you'll be ready for the 250's," Hunter said from behind her. She looked up to see him and Blake approaching. Blake caught her eye and smiled a bit.

"You know what," Dustin told them, "it's been really cool hanging with you guys." He took off his backpack, because the weight had really started to annoy him. He dropped it at his feet. "It's hard to find guys that actually get what you're into, you know?"

Hunter nodded in agreement. "I heard that." He turned towards Destiny. "Didn't think we'd see you out here?" He posed it like a question.

Destiny laughed, lightly. "I didn't feel like hanging out with Tori. She's the surfer, but I prefer motorcross. I guess that's the curse of being around mostly boys my entire life. Any girls that I did hang out with, weren't exactly girly girl's."

Hunter nodded in understanding, while Blake felt inwardly relieved. He was pleased that she wasn't a girly girl. He couldn't get along with them for long, considering they didn't like the stuff that went with motorcross - like the dirt.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, almost like that with an earthquake. It send Dustin falling to the ground, but Blake and Hunter managed to stay on their feet, and Destiny had almost lost her balance, but managed to stay standing as it stopped.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

Destiny felt her lips twitch, slightly. Blake really was a good actor. _Like you don't know_, she thought.

Hunter helped Dustin up, while Blake helped Destiny pick up her books that had dropped to the floor during the episode. Dustin and Destiny looked at each other briefly, knowing that they should get back to Ninja Ops, or there would be trouble.

"I dunno," Dustin said. "Wierd, huh?" His Morpher beeped, signaling that he was needed.

Hunter's eyes were instantly drawn to it. "Freaky watch. Does that have a compass?"

"Yeah," Dustin confirmed, "it's got a bunch of cool stuff. I'll show you sometime."

Destiny stood up and placed her hand on his arm, almost smiling at the flash of jealousy that flared in Blake's eyes. "Dustin, we need to go. We're running late as it is, you know. Shane and Tori aren't going to be pleased if we don't hurry."

"Do you really have to go?" Blake asked, looking directly at Destiny. "Now?"

Destiny nodded, looking at him apologetically. "Sorry, Blake. Maybe we can meet up later?"

Blake quickly nodded. "Definitely."

Dustin and Destiny quickly ran off, hurrying to get to Ninja Ops. When they were out of sight, Blake looked down and picked up Dustin's forgotten backpack. He smirked and elbowed his brother.

"They say Destiny's a genius," Hunter murmured, seeing the backpack. "I wonder what else is on the disk, other than what the Wind Ranger's believe."

Blake shrugged, not feeling comfortable in using Destiny's ideas without her permission, but knowing they would need it to get the revenge they needed. He really liked that girl. "Let's find out."

-x-x-x-

"Where is he?" Shane asked, as he and Tori circled around an empty area. They were looking for the monster they had yet to get rid of.

"Found him!" Tori yelled, spotting the monster. She didn't get to do much, as Terra Mole pulled her underground. "Shane!"

"Let her go!" Shane snarled. He pulled out his Hawk Blaster and aimed at the monster. He didn't get the chance to shoot, however, as Terra Mole burrowed into the ground, came up behind him and threw him towards Tori.

"This guys tough!"

"Where's Dustin?"

Terra Mole laughed mockingly. "That airhead? His Rangers days are over!"

"Hey!" Shane said, angrily, "we're the only ones allowed to call him that." Tori stood next to him and agreed. No one but them should be calling Dustin an airhead but them.

"Can't believe I got stuck in traffic!" Dustin said, as he ran towards the fight. "Hope I'm not too late!" He arrived just in time to see Shane and Tori get blasted into the dirt again.

He quickly summoned his Lion Hammer to his hands and yelled, "Back off, Mole!"

Dustin, in Yellow Ranger Uniform, jumped down next to his Red and Blue teammates and took a swing at Terra Mole, but missed as the monster burrowed underground again.

"You can't hide forever!" Dustin yelled. "Lion Hammer time!"

He began hitting the ground non-stop, trying to find where Terra Mole was hiding.

-x-x-x-

"Dustin cut that way too close," Cam told his father, from where his was sitting in front of the computer in Ninja Ops. "I was sure he wouldn't show."

Sensei looked at the screen. "Observe. His actions will show his dedication."

Destiny walked in, wearing her black-lined-with-silver ninja gear and stood behind Cam, watching the screen. "Dustin will always show, no matter what he has to do to get there. It's Tori that I'm more worried about, actually."

Cam looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Destiny shook her head, not answering. It was the same thing she'd seen in Kimberly before she'd left to pursue her athletic career. Now, she wouldn't stop trying to hook up with Jason. Destiny worried about the same thing happening with Tori, but hoped she would be able to prevent it. She would need Tori in the future. She was logical, dedicated and focused.

She watched the Rangers put together their weapons, making the Storm Striker. They destroyed Terra Mole but, as usual, the victory didn't last. The Scroll of Empowerment descended, turning Terra Mole into a huge monster, bigger than a building. Luckily, with their new weapon, the Ram Hammer, they were able to destroy Terra Mole once and for all.

Destiny smiled a bit. Maybe this team wasn't so dysfunctional, after all.

-x-x-x-

Shane, Tori and Destiny cheered as Dustin raced across the track on his bike. He was definitely getting better. The cheers turned into groans of disgust as they were given an early shower in the form of the dirt on the track. The three of them walked up to Dustin.

"Thanks," Tori said, sarcastically, "for the shower."

Destiny shook her head and laughed. "Hey, it's motorcross. What do you expect?"

Dustin laughed. "Yeah, sorry. So, did I look faster?" Destiny caught herself frowning at how insecure Dustin really was. It didn't usually show but, at times like this, it certainly did.

"You were ripping, bro," Shane encouraged him and gave Dustin a high-five, earning himself a pleased look from Destiny. "Where are Hunter and Blake? I figured they'd be here."

Dustin shrugged, looking down slightly. "Yeah, I dunno. I, um, I guess they had better things to do than hang around a goof like me, huh?"

Tori looked down, frowning. Destiny prevented herself for bursting out that that wasn't what Hunter and Blake meant, but it seems that Shane caught her look, because he decided to break the silence, promising himself to talk to Destiny later.

"Hey," Shane cut through the silence, "uh, some of the stuff before ... I didn't mean you weren't committed."

Dustin nodded, already knowing this. "I know, man."

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "you're a great Ranger. A flake ... but a great Ranger."

The three of them smiled at each other. They looked at Destiny when she sighed.

"Look, guys," Destiny began, "I've seen good Rangers ... I've seen great Rangers ... I've even been there to see some of the best Rangers anyone will ever see. You three, although you might not be _amazing_, you have something that quite a few of those other teams didn't have."

"What's that?" Shane asked, pleased to finally be hearing something other than 'I can't tell you, yet'.

"Friendship," Destiny said, simply. "_Before_ becoming Power Rangers. A few of the teams didn't even know each other before they became Rangers and ... guys, it really ruins your lives in a way."

Tori nodded, understanding. "We'll never really be able to find people who understand us, will we?"

Destiny shook her head. "Not really. Tommy is with Katherine, though that's mostly long distance. They're still going strong, though. You'll find someone to be with through the Ranger Teams, or you will live a life of celibacy, or you'll just sleep around a lot - kind of like Jason does. You can never find someone who understands what you've been through, and the longing that you have when it ends. But, you're part of a big family, now. Don't ever forget that."

It was at that moment she saw a light appear in Tori's eyes, that hadn't been there for a long time. Maybe she would be able to get through to her.

Shane grinned. "Yeah, we're family, now. I'm the big brother, so you have to do what I say."

Dustin and Tori laughed, while Destiny rolled her eyes.

She pushed Shane slightly and said, "You should gear up. You're going to be riding the Tsunami Cycles, after all. You'll need the practise."

Shane and Tori rushed over to the two bikes that were next to the fence and Dustin went over to help them put the gear on. She felt her hair stand on her and it took all of her willpower not to turn, to face the forest. She knew they were watching.

-x-x-x-

The two Rangers that had been watching the Wind Rangers for the past couple of days were standing in the treeline, watching the three unmorphed Ranger, yet again.

"Have fun while you can," the Navy Ranger - who was really Blake - told them, even though they couldn't hear him.

"You have no idea what's coming," the Crimson Ranger - Hunter - continued for his brother.

The Navy Ranger looked at the device in his hand, which was reacting to Destiny presence. The Crimson Ranger looked down at it and then over at Destiny, which was when he noticed her tense stature. Her head almost turned to where they were standing, but she caught herself at the last-minute.

That was when he knew that she knew they were there.

"She's more powerful than we thought," the Crimson Ranger murmured. "Is she the one that Sensei Omino was waiting for?"

The Navy Ranger nodded. "It looks like it."

They both looked at Destiny, who was now sitting on the fence, reading her History book. This was suddenly getting very interesting.

-x-x-x-

Shane and Destiny sat on the beach, watching the sunset.

"What did Hunter and Blake really mean?" Shane asked. "When they called Dustin a goof?"

Destiny grimaced slightly. "It was more of an insult towards Tori, really. They've been here a few days and news gets around. Quite a few people say that Tori is uptight, almost like -"

"She'll tell someone if a person were to do something they shouldn't really be doing," Shane cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "A taddle-tale."

Destiny nodded. "Kimberly was a great girl, until she started going after Jason. She was going out with Tommy at the time and broke up with him through a letter. It broke his heart, though he eventually found happiness in Katherine. Kimberly wasn't the type of girl to do that. She was absolutely smitten with Tommy and I'm still having trouble understanding why she broke up with him, and why she keeps trying to get with Jason now."

"Do you think something like that will happen with Tori?" Shane asked, feeling a sense of dread settle in his stomach.

"I don't know," Destiny admitted. "I didn't see it coming with Kimberly, but I know the signs now. Tori's definitely in the early stages, but we may be able to help get her out of it. I think it's some sort of curse, but I can't be sure. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Shane shook his head. "No, Destiny, you should trust these feelings you have. I've noticed some things off about Tori, as well, but I've just ignored them. I figured she was going through a phase."

Destiny sighed. "We'll get her out of it, Shane. We're not losing Tori to this. Not like the rest of us lost Kimberly."

Shane nodded in agreement and the two of them continued watching the sunset.

-x-x-x-

**End of Episode Four**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Sorry for the wait. My teachers have been breathing down my neck about my schoolwork. I have exams coming up, so I won't be able to update as often as I would like to. Don't worry, though. I have the next week off, so I should be able to get a couple of parts out.


	5. Episode 5: Thunder Strangers :Part 1:

**NINJA STORM****:- Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**Episode Five:- Thunder Strangers [Part 1]**

-x-x-x-

Shane stared at the computer screen in front of him. "Unbelievable ..."

Dustin's fist was holding up his head as he stared at the same thing that Shane was looking at. "Dude, that's so sick, it's just wrong."

"Aw, check out the lines on that baby, bro," Shane crowed. "They way they move ... Dude, I can't believe it!" His face moved closer to the computer screen, coming mere inches from it, until he let his head hit the table.

Destiny was drawing a picture from where she sat at the table, but didn't bother looking up at Shane and Dustin. She knew that they weren't actually looking at anything bad, so she just continued her sketch. This had to be perfect, though she knew that no picture would ever compare to the real thing.

"Cam will kill you when he finds out you're on the laptop without him knowing," Destiny told them.

At that moment, Cam walked in from the back room. "You two had better not be doing anything illegal!"

"No, well, it was already here, so we ..." Both Shane and Dustin tried to stutter out different excuses. Dustin, being the airhead that he mostly is, turned the screen towards him in a protective manner as Cam got closer to the both of them.

"Let me see!" Cam demanded, sitting at the table and turning the screen towards him. As the screen came into sight, he saw Dustin's Yellow Tsunami Cycle. "The Tsunami Cycles?" Shane and Dustin began laughing immediately.

"Shouldn't you be doing schoolwork, or annoying your parents, or something?" Cam asked them, irritated. "Or, perhaps, you should be more like Destiny and get a hobby that involves being quiet."

Destiny chuckled as Shane and Dustin looked over at her. They saw what she was drawing, making their eyes narrow slightly. The picture was of Hunter and Blake in their motorcross uniform and their bikes behind them. Shane and Dustin pursed their lips, holding back retorts. They knew that she'd been meeting up with Hunter and Blake for the past week, having lunch or just hanging out. Neither of them were quite sure if they liked that, or not. She and Blake were showing a little _too much_ interest in each other.

Dustin turned back to face Cam. "Well, you know, it was already switched onto this channel, so we thought we'd just go for -"

"Computers don't have channels, Dustin," Cam interrupted, sounding really annoyed. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't cruise in here without asking me first!"

"What's the big deal?" Shane asked, getting sick of Cam's overbearing, holier-than-thou, attitude towards them. He barely even let Destiny do anything and she was much better at this stuff than he was. "We didn't hurt it."

"It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems," Cam told them, making all three of them roll their eyes. "I just don't want anything to -" a beeping sound came from the laptop, cutting Cam off. Cam frowning and started furiously typing. "Please, say this is a dream!" The image of Dustin's Tsunami Cycle vanished and was then replaced by four blinking Xs. Destiny looked down, hiding her laughter. Maybe this would teach Cam not to believe that he could do everything.

"I don't believe this!" Cam shouted, in absolute disbelief.

"You're sweating like, really, really bad, man," Dustin told him, looking concerned. "You okay?"

"It's frozen!" Cam told them, jumping up and running to the main computer. "The systems locked up! It's totally dead!"

Destiny stood up and walked over to stand behind Cam, hiding the disk she had in her black jean jacket.

"Yeah, but you backed it up, right?" Shane asked, knowing that if it wasn't, Cam was going to blame them.

"Of course I did," Cam said. "I must have." He thought for a second. "Dustin, you have the back-up. I gave it to you on that disk." Cam turned in his chair, facing the Yellow Wind Ranger.

"Oh, yeah," Dustin agreed, "right, it's in my back -" Dustin's hand moved to his shoulder, but he didn't touch his backpack, because it wasn't there. "It's in my backpack," he breathed, beginning to freak out.

Destiny groaned. "Dustin, you go and find that disk. Cam, use this. I may be fourteen, but I'm not useless. _Never_ use just one disk for the back-up. It's a lesson that I learned the hard way. That, and to never let Ryan near my brand new laptop ... _ever_."

She handed Cam the disk she had and he immediately got to work, while Dustin ran out of Ninja Ops to find his missing backpack.

-x-x-x-

"What is this?" Kelly asked, walking into her store and finding that a variety of objects were being thrown through the air in the back room. She walked over, wanting to find out what in the world was going on. "Dustin!"

When he heard his angry boss yelling his name, Dustin stood up behind the counter and looked at her, with his hand over his mouth as he thought deeply. "Oh, hey."

"You do understand the concept of clean, don't you?" Kelly asked. "Things go _onto_ the shelves?"

"I lost my backpack," Dustin told her, "and I can't even think about anything else until I find it." He walked out into the main part of the store, thinking about how lucky they were to have someone like Destiny helping them. He didn't know where they would be without her.

"You'll find it," Kelly assured him. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask; have you seen Blake or Hunter?"

"They kind of blew me off last week and I haven't even seen 'em since," Dustin told his boss. "Destiny's been meeting up with them all week, though. I think she and Blake have a thing for each other."

That made Kelly pause. Wasn't Destiny, like, fourteen? And wasn't Blake seventeen? "Have you got a cell number?"

"Yeah, sure," Dustin said, beginning to search for a pen and some paper. "Why?"

"I got the money I need for Regional's next week," Kelly informed him, almost bouncing with excitement. "I gotta put a 250 team together, like, yesterday."

Dustin passed her, handing her the pen and paper, but paused as a thought occurred to him. "Well ... hey, uh, what about me?"

She shook her head. "I've only got a budget for 250's, Dustin, and those guys have got the experience on the big bikes. In fact, I should ask Destiny, as well. She's amazing. You understand, right?" Her excitement was quickly replaced by a look of apology.

Dustin, completely understanding where she was coming from, but still feeling disappointed, nodded. "Yeah, sure. I mean, if I was putting a team together, I'd want them, too. Um, you know what, I gotta go, though."

He left rather abruptly, suprising Kelly.

-x-x-x-

Destiny sat on the sand, sketching a new picture of a scene from her memory. It was off a dog with her puppies, in the garden of the house she'd once visited.

"You're really good at that," Blake's voice came from just over her shoulder.

She looked back, finding his faces inches from her own. "I've been drawing my whole life. It's relaxing for me."

Blake smiled. "I'm more of an adrenaline person. That's why I enjoy motorcross. It's a thrill for me."

Destiny nodded, knowing exactly where he was coming from. "Yeah, that's why I enjoy it, as well. The adrenaline and the thrill. I prefer drawing and playing my guitar, though."

Blake chuckled. "What are you doing now? Have you eaten?"

"No," Destiny denied. "Why, do you need something?"

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Blake asked, ignoring her question.

Destiny showed no change in expression as the visions she'd just recently had flashed through her mind. She knew this was only a ploy. Hunter was waiting in the van that was parked just out of sight. Though Blake didn't want to, since he really liked her, he was to take her to the van and then Hunter would get her to make the Thunder Tsunami Cycles, since the two brothers didn't want anyone else but her making them. They, themselves, were worried they would screw them up.

Destiny knew about the device that Hunter had, that they both thought belonged to her. She had to agree with them, but she also knew that if she went with them now, they wouldn't allow her to return to Ninja Ops. Not once she knew their secret.

It wasn't time.

The spell that had her helping Power Rangers, though, kicked into full force. She felt lucky that she had the disk on her.

Destiny sighed, making herself sound really disappointed. "I can't, Blake. I promised Shane, Dustin and Tori that I'd meet up with them in, like," she looked at her watch "twenty minutes. Another time?"

Blake looked down to the sand, before looking back at her. "Can't you meet up with them later, or something?"

Destiny shook her head. "No, I can't. But, hold on, I want to give you something."

She quickly looked through her back, taking out the disk with all the information that Destiny knew they would need and handed it to Blake. "I've got a feeling that you might enjoy what's on there. I've really got to go now. I'll see you later. Tell Hunter I said 'hi'."

Blake nodded and helped her up, before waving goodbye as she ran down the beach. Hunter was going to kill him.

-x-x-x-

Hunter was furious when he saw Blake walking back to the van without Destiny. He leaned forward and rested his head against the steering wheel, groaning in frustration. He knew that Blake had a crush on the girl, but this was going to far. It was going against everything they had come here to do.

They needed Destiny for this.

Blake got into the van and looked at his brother apologetically. "I'm sorry, bro, I just couldn't force her to come."

Hunter shook his head, understanding why. Blake really, really liked her and just couldn't bring himself to double-cross the girl he'd begun to have feelings for. This was a development that neither of them had anticipated when they first arrived. "Don't worry about it, bro. We'll just have to try again later, or something."

Blake looked out the front windshield and took a deep breath. As he did, he remembered the disk that Destiny gave him. He quickly took it out from his pocket and held it in his hands.

"What's that?" Hunter asked, eyeing it suspiciously. Blake got the laptop out of the case in front of him and put the disk into the drive.

"Destiny gave it to me," Blake told him, waiting for it to load. "She said that she thought I'd like it."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Something that she thought you'd like, huh? It's probably pictures of her in a bikini."

A light blush appeared on Blake's cheeks and he lightly shoved Hunter, making the blonde chuckle. Blake looked back at the screen and, as soon as he saw what was in front of him, paled dramatically.

"What?" Hunter asked, concerned about his brothers reaction to whatever was on that screen. "What's is it? What's wrong?"

Blake looked at Hunter, eyes wide. "She knows."

It was all Hunter needed to hear. He turned the laptop towards himself and stared at the screen. It was step-by-step instructions on how to make the Tsunami Cycles, but with a few improvements. It was so clear on how to do it that Hunter knew he and Blake wouldn't have a single problem building them.

"You have got to be joking me," Hunter breathed. The bikes the he was looking at on the screen were absolutely amazing. Destiny had clearly spent a lot of time on these. "These are amazing. But, how in the world did she know?"

Blake shook his head, feeling a sense of dread settle in his stomach. "It means she knows what I was trying to do."

Hunter's gaze snapped to his brother, seeing the despair beginning to settle on Blake's face. "Hey, bro, don't worry about it. Anyone can see that she has a major crush on you. This disk only proves that she wants to help us and that she was definitely the one that Sensei Omino was waiting for."

Blake shook his head. "I really like her, Hunter. I need to make it up to her, somehow."

Hunter sighed. "Don't worry, Blake. You will."

-x-x-x-

Shane was skateboarding as Tori and Destiny watched him. Destiny kept asking for certain tricks, which Shane was more than happy to show her. Dustin walked up to the trio, feeling lost.

"Any luck?" Shane asked him.

Dustin shook his head.

"Well, think," Tori told him. "Where else have you been?"

Dustin thought about that for a second, before he realized where he'd been. "The track!"

Their Morphers suddenly beeped, so Shane quickly held up his. "Go for Shane."

Cam's voice came through to them. _"I'm getting a strange heat signature reading at the Quarry."_

"Kelzaks?" Shane questioned.

_"No, I don't know what it is. Better Ranger up, just to be safe."_

"Not gonna be a problem," Shane told him.

Destiny stood up and backed away as the three of them Morphed into their Ranger Forms. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

The three of them ninja streaked to the Quarry, while Destiny went in the other direction, ninja streaking to Ninja Ops. She only hoped that Blake and Hunter wouldn't be _too_ hard on the trio. The only reason that she wasn't trying to stop Hunter and Blake herself was that she knew everything would turn out alright in the end.

She only hoped that they wouldn't hate her for it.

-x-x-x-

The three of them arrived at the Quarry in record time and looked around, only to find absolutely nothing.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, confused.

"Not a whole lot," Tori replied.

Dustin nodded in agreement. "Nothing here."

Shane held up his Morpher and spoke. "Uh, Cam, this place is like Downtown Deadsville."

_"I'm taking a heat reading from the Air Force satellite. It's usually right on."_

_"You can thank me for the fact that we get these readings, by the way," Destiny told them. "Cam almost got caught by the first firewall."_

_"I told you I was sorry for trying it without you," Cam mumbled._

The three Wind Power Rangers kept on looking around the Quarry, until their search was interrupted by a loud voice behind them. "Goodbye Rangers!"

The ground they were standing on, exploded, sending the three of them flying to the ground.

"Note to self," Shane groaned, painfully, standing up, "never, _ever_ doubt Cam."

After about half a minute, the smoke and dust caused by the explosion, cleared up. That was when they noticed the new figures in front of them. They were two new Power Rangers, one in a Crimson Ranger Uniform, while the other was wearing a Navy Ranger Uniform. They were both standing with their backs to the Wind Rangers, with their arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Shane asked them.

"And what's with the attitude?" Tori asked, sounding peeved.

"Obviously," the Crimson Ranger began, turning his head towards them, "you didn't get the memo."

"Old Rangers out," Navy finished for his partner, turning to face the Wind Rangers completely, "New Rangers in."

"What?" Dustin said, incredulously. "You expect us to fight you?"

Without answering him, the two Rangers began ninja streaking back and forth, attacking the Wind Rangers each time they passed them. When the attacks finally stopped, the Wind Ranger were on the ground, feeling like they'd been hit by a dozen trucks.

"Doesn't seem like they wanna talk!" Shane groaned.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts," Tori told both of her teammates.

Dustin agreed as the three of them stood up. "I hear ya."

"Didn't anyone teach you how to play nice?" Shane asked the two new Rangers. He made a hand-sign and jumped into the air, running towards the Crimson and Thunder Rangers.

"We don't do nice," the Navy Ranger told him. He ran forward and kicked Shane in the chest, which sent him flying backwards, making him hit the ground, harshly.

"That was brutal!" he stated, getting back to his feet. The Navy Ranger stood in front of him, waiting.

-x-x-x-

Tori and Dustin fought fiercely against the Crimson Ranger, who dodged their attacks and countered with his own, with ease. He was far better than them, even when Shane joined in the fight, trying to protect both of his friends. It was becoming clear that the two new Rangers were much better fighters than they were.

Behind the group, the Navy Ranger began another attack. "Thunder Staff! Mega Power!" He ran towards the group and slashed at the Wind Rangers, knocking them to the ground, yet again.

The Crimson and Navy Rangers held their Thunder Staffs in a threatening manner as they walked towards the three fallen Wind Rangers.

"They have sticks!" Shane pointed out, rather unnecessarily.

"Really big sticks!" Tori agreed.

Dustin didn't know what to do. "Anybody got a suggestion?"

The Crimson and Navy Ranger stopped walking, not to far from the trio. The Crimson Ranger decided to offer his own idea. "You want an idea? How about - give up?"

"Trust us," the Navy Ranger told them, "it'll be much less painful that way."

Shane suddenly thought he knew what this was about. "Oh, I get it. This is a training thing, isn't it?"

Tori smiled under her helmet, wondering why she hadn't thought of this sooner. "Cam, you got us."

Dustin wondered what on earth they were thinking. Those attacks felt pretty real to him. "I think this is for real!"

He was right, of course. Under his helmet, the Crimson Ranger rolled his eyes. Who would've thought that Dustin would turn out to be the smart one?

The Crimson Ranger looked at his partner. "All right. Ready?"

The Navy Ranger nodded. "Yeah."

They both simultaneously raised their hands and electricity, that really looked a lot like lightning, formed at their fingertips. As the Wind Rangers readied themselves for the attack, the two Thunder Rangers suddenly ninja streaked away without doing anything.

Shane looked around, bewildered. "Where'd they go?"

"Really far away," Dustin said, "if we're lucky."

-x-x-x-

Once Shane, Tori and Dustin were back at Ninja Ops, they began asking a lot of questions, without even stopping to let Sensei answer. Even when he whistled, they didn't stop asking their questions.

Destiny leaned back, sighing. She wondered why they kept doing this when it was obvious that no one would be able to answer questions in this state. She stood up, dusted off her hands and then placed two fingers in her mouth. This was a trick she'd picked up years ago. She blew harshly, making a high-pitched sound that would leave a ringing in everyone's ears.

Everyone cringed and quieted down. Destiny sat back down at the table, so she could continue reading her book.

"Thank you, Destiny," Sensei thanked her. "Now, one at a time."

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked, glaring slightly at Destiny for making that horrible sound.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," Sensei answered. "That is all I know for certain."

Destiny and Sensei Watanabe caught each others eye for a very brief second. Destiny had told him about the visions she'd seen and he'd agreed with her to keep it quiet, which was the only thing that kept her conscience for being plagued with guilt. She had to help Power Rangers. She just didn't think it would have ever been at the expense of another group of Power Rangers. Sensei Watanabe had told her that he life was a hard one. She was rather inclined to agree.

Dustin was confused. "I thought Lothor captured all the other Ninja School's."

"Could he have turned them against us?" Tori asked. "So he could fight fire with fire?"

"Their fire comes from deep within," Sensei told them. "Even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."

Destiny's lips twitched. They certainly were amazing fighters. Very worthy of the Morphers.

"You know," Dustin said, "I don't really care what their problem is. All I know is, those dudes almost smoked us."

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "but they didn't. And I want to know why."

Shane's gaze was on Destiny. No one but the girl in question could see this and knew she had to talk to Shane.

-x-x-x-

"Do you trust me, Shane?" Destiny asked, sitting on a high branch up in a tree.

"Always," Shane answered.

Destiny nodded. "Then trust that I know what I'm doing. I've spoken to Sensei Watanabe about this and he agrees that keeping it quiet is the best course of action right now."

"They aren't after us, are they?" Shane asked her, already knowing the answer. The two Thunder Rangers hadn't been attacking them with the ferocity that they should have been, if they wanted to actually kill them.

"No, they aren't," Destiny told him.

Shane nodded. He trusted Destiny and knew that if she was wrong on this, she would do anything to set it right. _That_ was why he trusted her. Not because she knew what was coming.

-x-x-x-

Destiny looked at the computer screen in front of her. Sensei stood on the desk next to the keyboard, while Shane, Tori, Dustin and Cam were all standing behind her, looking at the images on the screen. "The Quarry again? What is it, like, a Monstercon over there?"

"Zurgane," Shane said, looking at the monster on-screen. "Still as ugly as ever."

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien sidekick?" Tori asked, confused.

"It could be a trap," Sensei told them, wisely. "Use caution when engaging him"

"We always do," Shane said. He, Tori and Dustin turned away, ready to morph. Destiny had to hold in her snort of disbelief. If there was something that the trio _weren't_, it was cautious. She'd seen attacking Lions more cautious than them.

The Wind Rangers morphed and ninja streaked to the Quarry.

-x-x-x-

The three arrived at the Quarry and stood in front of Zurgane.

"Did Lothor run out of good-looking monsters?" Shane asked, tauntingly.

"If you want something done right," Zurgane told them, "do it yourself." He reached up and pulled on the white things that were sticking out of his shoulders, revealing two long swords.

_"Be careful of those, guys," Destiny told them through the Morphers. "Those are alien weapons, so I don't actually know much about them. I've seen some pretty fierce ones in my lifetime, though."_

"Got it," Shane replied.

Zurgane moved his swords into an 'X' formation. "Rangers, meet your destiny!"

The Wind Rangers quickly called upon their Ninja Swords, so that they could fight fire with fire. And so, the fight began.

"Okay," Dustin said, after he hit the ground. "Good idea. Bad result." He hadn't landed in the best position.

"I'm sick of Power Rangers," Zurgane complained, loudly. "Rangers, Rangers, Rangers, that's all I ever hear!"

Shane raced forward to attack, but was thrown back and hit the ground. Immediately, Tori and Dustin stood in front of him, protectively. Zurgane sent laser blasts at them, causing all three of them to be thrown back as everything exploded around them.

"Now to finish want those imbeciles started," Zurgane growled.

Suddenly, a beam of light hit Zurgane and he disappeared instantly.

Shane looked at the place Zurgane disappeared and then up at the sky. "Catch you later, big guy."

"That was wierd," Dustin said, completely confused.

"What do they want from us?" Tori asked, just as confused as Dustin.

Lots of sparks flew towards their feet. They spun around and saw two people they didn't want to see; the Thunder Rangers.

"Recognise these?"

The Crimson and Navy Rangers raised their right hands. In a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder, two bikes stood in front of them. These bikes were in Crimson and Navy, while also looking very similar to the Wind Rangers Tsunami Cycles.

_"They ... those are __my__ Tsunami Cycles!" Cam yelled in disbelief._

This was met with Shane, Tori and Dustin expressing different forms of disbelief and shock. Under their helmets, the Thunder Rangers smirked in amusement. "Yeah. Only ours come with a few improvements."

They both got on their respective bikes.

"Ready to ride?" the Crimson Ranger asked. "Let's show these posers how it's done."

The bikes were a lot faster than the original Tsunami Cycles. That became evident immediately. The Thunder Rangers used their bikes to shoot lightning strikes at the Wind Rangers, which was definitely a lot more powerful than the blasters on their own bikes. The Wind Rangers Laser Blasters couldn't prevent the Thunder Rangers from attacking a second time ... then a third ... then a fourth ...

"Thunder Energy Blast!"

"Fire!"

The two Thunder Rangers rode forward, hitting the Wind Rangers with one last final attack, before stopping completely.

"You smell something burning?" the Navy Ranger asked.

"Yeah," the Crimson Ranger replied. "Anyone feel like having s'mores?"

Dustin tried to stand up, but couldn't quite get on his feet. "I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!"

Tori looked at both the Thunder Rangers. "Yeah. But how?"

"Who _are_ these guys?" Shane asked, as he used his Ninja Sword to help himself stand up.

"This is so easy, it's almost boring," the Navy Ranger said, sounding slightly bored, as he and the Crimson Ranger walked toward the Wind Rangers. "I thought they'd at least put up a fight."

"These guys could never compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy," the Crimson Ranger stated. "They're so lame."

"No doubt," the Navy Ranger agreed. "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this."

The Crimson Ranger stood a little straighter. "It's time to finish what we started. Crimson Thunder Power!"

The Navy Ranger did the same. "Navy Thunder Power!"

-x-x-x-

Destiny sat in front of the computer, watching every move extremely carefully. In her visions, it was these parts that had always been the most difficult to predict. After all, nothing was certain with Hunter and Blake when they fought. They were so unpredictable, but also very firm.

She saw that they were both holding a device in their hands that appeared to be their own Morphers. "Interesting."

The Crimson Ranger began the call. _"Sky of Wonder!"_

The Navy Ranger said the next part. _"Power of Thunder!"_

Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning hit the ground around the Thunder Rangers. They were, quite obviously, in their element and weren't hurt by the lightning in the least. It just served to make them more powerful.

_"Crimson Insectizord!" the Crimson Ranger yelled._

_"Navy Beetlezord!" the Navy Ranger yelled._

Destiny spun in her chair and looked at Sensei. "It's becoming clear to me that these two were, most likely, the best students at the Thunder Ninja Academy. _That's_ how they must have gotten the Morphers."

"It must be," Sensei agreed.

_"Cam, Destiny, hit it!" Shane called into his Morpher._

Destiny hit the button to call the Zords, sending them towards the Wind Rangers. Too bad it didn't even out the fighting even a little bit.

Everything Shane, Tori and Dustin threw at the Thunder Rangers, didn't do any damage at all. Shane's Hawk Zord Flame Attack barely scratched the Thunder Zords, the Lion Zord Tornado Blast was stopped by a cloaking device the Navy Beetlezord had, and the Navy Ranger also used the pincers on his Zord to grab and trap Tori's Dolphin Zord.

"Prepare the next Power Sphere," Sensei ordered them both.

"On it," Destiny told him. She hit the barge button, which had the Wind Academy Symbol on it.

The Navy Ranger had obviously had enough of spinning the Dolphin Zord - and Tori inside of it - and threw her toward the other Wind Zords. When Tori reached them, the three of them managed to form the Storm Megazord.

The Thunder Rangers then formed their own Megazord, but Destiny could tell it wasn't complete. It was only a small version of what it could be.

"Oh, this is _perfect_!" Destiny groaned. If there was anything she knew about these Thunder Rangers, it was anything that they seemed to have was _better_ than what the Wind Rangers had.

_"That's impossible!" Shane exclaimed._

_"These guys are working on my last good nerve," Tori complained._

_Dustin nodded in agreement. "Copy that, sister T!"_

The Storm Megazord fought valiantly, but the Thunder Megazord always seemed to have the upper hand as it was the only one that many to get any hits in.

_"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Dustin asked._

They were, so they called the Serpent Sword forward. As they hit the Thunder Megazord with as many hits as they could, the Thunder Megazord wasn't effected by the attacks in the least. It took a while for the Wind Rangers to realise this. Destiny, on the other hand, had seen this when the first attack hit the Thunder Megazord and it hadn't flinched in the least.

The Thunder Megazord caught the Serpent Sword in an unbreakable grip and forced it down, before it kicked the Storm Megazord and flipped it down to the ground.

_Dustin groaned. "Where's that last-minute, just-in-time, save-our-butt, device?"_

The Megazord managed to get on its feet. _"We're waiting!"_

"Give, give, give," Cam complained, but he started typing, "that's all I do. Sending Power Sphere Four."

_"Thanks, Cam," Shane thanked._

Right as he was about to pick up the new Power Sphere Coin, it disappeared from where it had been.

_"What?" Shane asked, alarmed. "Where'd it go?"_

Unfortunately, he got his answer only a little while later. The Thunder Rangers seemed to have taken the Sphere and had activated it, so that they could use it themselves. Destiny winced as the Storm Megazord crashed to the ground and didn't get back up.

Cam began typing, trying to reach them through the communicators. "Come in, Shane? Tori? Dustin?"

The only answer he got were a few groans.

Destiny stood up. "I'm going to go the site of the fight. Maybe I can find them."

She ninja streaked out and hurried as fast as she could to where she knew _they_ would be.

-x-x-x-

Destiny stopped near the track, seeing Kelly standing next to her van, right outside the place where she and Dustin usually rode their bikes. She couldn't say that she was surprised to see her.

"Kelly?" Destiny asked, in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the store."

Kelly looked slightly worried. "Hunter and Blake called me and told me to get over here ASAP. What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Destiny nodded, already having known this because of her visions. "Look! They're over there."

The brothers ran over to the two of them, not even showing any shock that Destiny was there. They seemed to have been expecting her.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked. "Is there some kind of attack happening?"

"We saw some people down there," Hunter told them both. "We think they might need help. C'mon, let's go."

The four of them immediately ran towards the area where the smoke was rising. It really didn't look good in Destiny's eyes. She looked to her right, seeing a slight smirk on Hunter's face. She then looked to her left, seeing an utterly blank expression on Blake's face.

She ran a little faster, hoping that Shane, Tori and Dustin weren't gravely injured.

_"... damn you, Rita. Why do I have to help every Power Ranger that I come across? It was hard enough not helping Tommy, when he was the Green Ranger. I'm really, really beginning to hate this ..."_

-x-x-x-

**End of Episode Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:- I want to thank the author helping me with the future parts of the story. I really appreciate the help and can't be happier with the way the story is turning out. It's a lot better than I thought it would be when I first began.<strong>

**Thank You.**

**Hope you enjoyed this part.**


	6. Episode 6: Thunder Strangers :Part 2:

**NINJA STORM:- Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**Episode Six:- Thunder Strangers [Part 2]**

-x-x-x-

"Any sign of the Rangers, Cam?" Sensei asked his son, who was sitting at the computer, frantically typing.

Cam shook his head, not pausing in his typing. "So far, nothing but scorched earth and a few fragments of Zord wreckage. I hope Destiny has more luck." It was times like this that he was really pleased she was here and he vowed to show his appreciation more - including asking her for more help, when he knew he was stuck with something important. His pride wouldn't be allowed to get in the way with something as important as this.

-x-x-x-

Hunter, Blake, Destiny and Kelly all ran towards the site of the Zord battle - though Kelly was actually the only one who didn't know what it actually was. It wasn't the worst wreckage that Destiny had ever seen, but it wasn't the best, either.

"There!" Blake exclaimed. He pointed towards the three stumbling, pained and unmorphed Wind Ninjas. The four of them quickly ran over in order to help them.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke," Hunter explained.

Destiny quickly scanned Shane, Tori and Dustin over and relaxed once she could see that they weren't injured. At least, not fatally. Tori stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked and helped her up.

"Yeah," Tori replied, "thanks."

"What happened?" Hunter asked, making Destiny roll her eyes.

_As if you don't know_, she thought. She had to give Hunter props on the innocence of the words. He was a great liar.

"I was listening in the car on the way here," Kelly told them, "they think it was some kind of alien attack." Hunter and Blake looked at her.

"What, does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake asked. He directed his question at everyone, but his gaze kept flickering to Destiny.

Shane looked at him. "You never wondered why housing was so cheap?"

"We need to call someone," Kelly said, beginning to panic slightly, "the police, the FBI, the CIA!"

"No, Kelly," Tori said. "We're fine, thanks."

Destiny snorted. "Sure. That's what they _all_ say."

Shane threw her a sharp look, but she ignored it, because at that moment Blake chuckled lightly, obviously finding the humour in the statement. She smiled at him.

Shane, Tori and Dustin looked at each other, feeling lucky to have survived that attack. As they were looking at each other, the Bradley brothers did the same, but they exchanged small smirks. None of the Wind Ninjas caught this, but Destiny did. Blake looked down at the ground, but Hunter caught Destiny's eye. No words were said between them, no expressions were shown ... Destiny would keep their secret, Hunter realized. But, why?

-x-x-x-

Shane, Tori, Dustin and Destiny were all walking back to Ninja Ops, after they'd managed to convince Kelly that they were okay. Before leaving, Hunter had caught Destiny's eye one last time and she knew that she would have some serious explaining to do soon. She immediately began thinking about what she would say, in order to make it not sound as bad as it was.

"You guys all right?" Shane asked the three of them.

Destiny looked at him incredulously. "I should be the one asking you that, Shane. I'm not the one who got beat down out there."

"Yeah, that was way harsh, man," Dustin agreed with her. "You know what? I think my Morphers toast." The group looked at Dustin's wrist, where his now broken Morpher sat, before Shane and Tori looked at their own wrists.

"Cam is gonna _freak_ when he finds out we thrashed the Zords," Tori sighed.

Destiny shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Tori. I've seen a hell of a lot worse before. Try losing, not only the Zords, but also your powers, in a single afternoon."

The three of them paled at the implications of those words. How in the world had she and the Rangers of that time gotten out of _that_ situation?

-x-x-x-

Cam just looked at the three ruined Morphers in his hands. "Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon." Destiny rolled her eyes. Technological advance? Alien technology was far more advanced than this stuff. In fact, that was probably why she prefered it. "Not to mention the Zords -"

"Cam," Sensei scolded, "now is not the time."

"I'm sorry," Cam apologised, "you're right. Thankfully, the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions." He turned and walked towards the laptop, because Destiny was sitting at the main computer.

Dustin looked confused. "Dude, I've got _no_ idea what you just said."

Destiny turned her head to face Dustin, before turning back to the computer. "They're fixing themselves, Dustin."

Dustin nodded. "Oh, okay. Right. Sweet." He, Tori and Shane move to stand behind the chair that Destiny is sitting in, while typing frantically on the keyboard in front of her. Sensei flipped onto Dustin's head, before landing on the table the computer was on. Dustin rubbed his head slightly. "Ow."

"Hey, Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked.

Dustin was obviously in agreement. "I mean, those Zords they had were sicko, bro ... I - I mean, Sensei."

Destiny brought a picture of the Thunder Megazord up onto the screen and Sensei continued speaking to the Rangers. "Thunder Zords. Created by the same technology that powers your own."

"And these Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor?" Tori asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "No more than Zurgane booking it outta there when they showed up."

"I suspect that as with all evil alliances," Sensei informed them, "there is dissention in their ranks. Dissention that can be used to our advantage, when the time is right."

Dustin was holding his Morpher in his hand, staring at it. "You know, I hope these are under warranty."

"I just feel totally helpless. There's got to be _something_ we can do."

Destiny spun around in her chair and looked at the Wind Rangers. "The greatest lesson you can learn as a Power Ranger is patience. You can always be everywhere, nor can you always do everything. It's a lesson that I've learned the hard way."

Sensei turned to face the trio. "Destiny is right. For now, you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."

Cam looked up from where he was working on the laptop. "And be careful. They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them."

The Rangers nodded and left Ninja Ops. Destiny finished doing the work she was doing, before she handed everything over to Cam to finish. She grabbed her sketchbook and walked out of Ninja Ops, heading to meet Tori at the beach.

-x-x-x-

Destiny finished drawing her newest picture, before she and Tori began walking down the beach. They were headed to Tori's van, in order to go to _Storm Chargers_ to meet up with Shane and Dustin. They were both quiet as they walked. Tori was thinking about recent events, while Destiny was thinking about the future. Neither of them actually noticed that they passed Hunter and Blake as they walked.

"Hey, what, no 'hello'?" Blake asked, making Destiny, Tori and Hunter all stop, as Blake turned towards Destiny as she passed him.

Destiny turned to face Blake and smiled. "I'm sorry. My mind's somewhere else."

Blake nodded. "Yeah. Rough day?"

"Yeah," Destiny breathed. "Oh, and I want to thank you for helping Shane, Tori and Dustin out there." _And for not actually killing them_, were the unspoken words.

Blake's eyes widened slightly in understanding of what she was saying. His gaze flickered to Tori, before landing on Destiny once again. "Oh yeah, don't mention it. Anytime."

Destiny smiled and rolled her eyes a little. "I'll keep that in mind."

Blake nodded at her. "Cool."

Destiny backed away a little. "I'll catch you later. You still haven't bought me that lunch you offered."

He smiled and a light appeared to come back to his eyes. "Yeah. Sure thing."

Destiny and Tori walked away, with Destiny looking back at Blake one last time, before focusing ahead of her.

Hunter put his hands on his brothers shoulders. "Wow, smooth. You'll have to show me your moves sometime." His voice was teasing, but on the inside he was reeling. He'd just remembered something that he didn't even realize he'd forgotten.

Before he was adopted by the Bradley's, he'd had a female cousin who drew pictures just like Destiny did. The only problem? He hadn't realized that he'd had a cousin, before now.

-x-x-x-

Hunter sat at home, in front of his computer. It wasn't an ordinary computer, as it could find any type of information - kind of like the one he knew the Wind Rangers must have. He typed in what he knew his former name had been, before he'd been adopted.

**Hunter Carter**

A lot of things came up, some of which he didn't understand. But, one of them, caught him by surprise. He clicked on it and found an old newspaper article from about ten years ago.

**Young Boy of 9 Only Survivor of Family Bloodbath**

_**Hunter Carter, a nine-year-old boy, is known to be the only survivor of what appears to be a family slaughter. A family consisting of the Carters, the Smiths, the Gerald's, and so on, were having an annual family reunion, when disaster struck.**_

_**The police received a call from a neighbour of the Carter Family, when screams erupted from the house. The police arrived too late, only to find themselves in the scene most would only see in a horror movie.**_

_**Young Hunter was the only survivor of what can be described as a bloodbath and a slaughter. He is currently recovering from his injuries in hospital and has severe amnesia. He can only remember that he had a happy childhood with his parents and that his name is Hunter.**_

_**If anyone has any information, please contact the police.**_

Hunter just stared at the article in front of him, not wanting to believe it. He'd known that his family had been murdered, but he didn't realize that it had been this bad. He hadn't thought he'd been anywhere near the scene when it happened. To find out that he had been ...

Suddenly, his head swam.

_... everyone was screaming ... blood was everywhere ..._

_Where was she? Where was she?_

_He ran forward, through the bodies, trying desperately to find her. She was only four, this shouldn't be happening in front of her. He kept running until he heard crying in a corner of a room. He ran towards it and found her curled into a ball, crying her eyes out. She looked up at him, tear tracks running down her cheeks and threw herself into his arms._

_"Hunter!" his cousin screamed. "They hurt them! Mommy and daddy won't wake up!"_

Hunter shook his head, wondering why in the world he'd forgotten something like that. That was definitely a memory. He looked back at the computer and saw something at the bottom of the page. Another article about the Bloodbath. He clicked on it and what he saw made his blood run cold.

A picture of a young girl with black hair and emerald-green eyes was being shown, along with the headline:

**Four-Year-Old, Destiny Hope Carter, Still Missing**

_**While Hunter Carter recuperates in hospital, a worldwide man hunt is taking place, trying to locate his four-year-old cousin, Destiny Hope Carter, who has been missing since the Bloodbath.**_

_**Destiny was realized to be missing the day after the attack, after her body wasn't found among the dead. It is believed that she was taken by her families killers, but the police do not know if the young girl is still alive.**_

_**If anyone has any information on Destiny's whereabout's, please contact the police immediately.**_

Hunter stared at the name of the young girl; Destiny Hope Carter. Did this mean what he thought it meant? He knew that Destiny Hope _Scott_ had been adopted when she was seven, but if she was actually Destiny Hope _Carter_, then that left about three years of her being who-know's-where.

He quickly typed in something else. **Destiny Hope Scott**.

A page with adoption pages came up and Hunter looked them over. Destiny had been adopted by the Scott Family when she was seven, because Jason Lee Scott had expressed his desire to have a younger sister. Hunter's eyes narrowed as he read that Jason had actually introduced Destiny to his family, and not the other way round. It became clear to him immediately that Destiny hadn't been in an orphanage. So, where in the world _had_ she been?

"Hunter?" Blake's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Hunter turned around in his chair, seeing Blake standing in the doorway, only wearing a pair of jeans. "Yeah?"

Blake looked concerned. "Is everything okay? You've been sitting there for over an hour."

Hunter hesitated, but shook his head. "No, Blake. I'm not all right. Can we talk?"

Blake nodded and walked into the room, sitting down on the sofa.

-x-x-x-

The Bradley brothers sat in their respective rooms, wondering when their lives got so complicated. Right now, there was only one thing they knew for certain.

They would be talking to Destiny. Hunter needed to know where she'd really been all these years and if she knew that he was her cousin. Now that he remembered her, he wasn't about to let her go again.

-x-x-x-

Shane, Dustin and Destiny were all in the back room of _Storm Chargers_. Shane was laying across the counter, on his side and propped on one elbow, reading a magazine. Dustin was leaning against the table where a bike was stood, thinking deeply. Destiny was leaning against the counter that Shane was laying on, reading a book about the Ancient Egyptian Pyramids.

Shane looked over at Dustin. "Dude, you've changed that oil, like, four times already."

Dustin blinked and stood up straight, before sighing. "Yeah. I dunno, man. I ... I just can't stop thinking about why those Thunder Punks didn't destroy us when they had the chance, you know?"

Shane hopped off the counter to stand across from Dustin and Destiny looked up from her book, before saying, "You and me both, dude. It's wierd."

That was completely and utterly true on her part. She had actually _seen_ the Thunder Rangers destroying the Wind Rangers, but something seemed to have stopped them in the end. She didn't know what it was, but she vowed to find out. What had changed their minds?

Shane looked out of the store and then he hit Dustin, lightly, with his rolled up magazine. "Yo, check it out."

Dustin and Destiny looked over to see Hunter and Blake entering the store, and talking with Kelly. The three of them were quiet, so they could listen in on the conversation.

"... fill these out before the race and we're good to go," Kelly was telling the brothers. "Oh, and make sure your parents sign them -"

"We don't live with our parents," Hunter interrupted in a rude tone.

Shane, Dustin and Destiny exchanged glances. Destiny looked back at Hunter, understanding the sharpness in his voice. She remembered watching Rita's foot soldiers and the current monster at the time kill her parents, right in front of her eyes. She'd been too young to understand what the monsters had done to her parents at the time - all she'd know at that age was that they wouldn't wake up.

She'd lost her cousin - her favourite cousin - during the attack, as well. For long a time, she hadn't known what had happened to him. Now, as she looked at Hunter, she hoped he'd had a good life after the attack.

Kelly drew back immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Blake assured her. "We'll get the forms back to you tomorrow, okay?"

Kelly nodded. "Great. I'll see you out there, then."

"Cool." Hunter smiled at Kelly, before both the brothers turned and left. Destiny was the only one who noticed that Hunter looked back ever-so-slighty, in her direction, before he caught himself and quickly left with Blake.

Dustin looked at Shane. "I'm gonna go and see if they want to hit the track later."

Shane looked uncertain. "I dunno, man ... something about those guys ..."

"Oh, come on, man," Dustin said, putting an oily hand on Shane's shirt as he turned around.

"Hey!" Shane complained and glared at Dustin.

Dustin immediately walked backwards and hit the counter. "Sorry, dude, I'll -"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go," Dustin said and ran towards the door, after the Bradley brothers. He saw them walking along, chatting to each other.

"Yo, guys!" Dustin called to them, as they turned a corner. "Wait up!"

Hunter and Blake didn't stop walking. They either hadn't heard Dustin, or just didn't want to stop. They turned the corner and Dustin kept running towards them. But, as he turned the corner, he saw that Hunter and Blake were gone. Almost like they'd never even been there.

Dustin looked around in shock and confusion. "Where'd they go?"

-x-x-x-

Destiny could only watch as Blake tried to save Tori from the newest frog monster. He was on his bike and got hit by one of the monsters attacks. Destiny ignored all of her instincts telling her that this was just one of the Thunder Rangers ploys, because she knew Blake was hurt and needed help.

"Blake! Blake!" Destiny screamed, collapsing on her knees next to him. She removed his motorcross helmet. "Are you all right?"

Blake groaned in pain as she rolled him onto his back. She gasped in horror when she saw three polytrons on his chest, with red electricity sparkling around them. This wasn't good. This _really_ wasn't good.

-x-x-x-

Tori ran into Ninja Ops to get Cam, so that he could help Blake, while Destiny stayed by the waterfall, where they had both laid Blake down on the grass. She'd noticed that he'd started getting really hot, so she went over to the water, took the cloth out of her bag and put the cloth in the water, before she took it back out. She wrung the cloth in her hands, until all of the excess water was out of it and then she walked back over to Blake, before placing the cloth on his forehead, to help cool him down.

She noticed that Blake had begun to sweat, fiercely. She looked at the leeches on his chest warily, wondering if she should try to take them off without Cam. She'd never seen these type of creatures before, so she was wary about just taking them off, without being completely sure of what would happen.

It was clear that these leeches got rid of the water in the body, kind of like the monster got rid of the water everywhere else. The leeches not only sucked up the water themselves, but the body tried to stop the attack, by sweating the water out. And since eighty percent of the body was made up of water, it wouldn't be long before his body shut down.

Destiny knew the dangers of bringing Blake outside Ninja Ops but, at the moment, she didn't care. He was hurt and in trouble, so she had to help him.

She used another cloth that she quickly wet in the water to dab at his face, trying to get rid of the sweat. She felt a stinging in her eyes and held back tears, as she saw the pain on Blake's face, even in his state of unconsciousness. He made a sound of pain and she began murmuring comforting nonsense to him.

"You'll be okay, Blake," she murmured, a few tears escaping without her permission. "You _have_ to be. Oh, _god_, Blake ... you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you. So you can't leave me now. Not now."

A few of her tears ran down her cheeks and landed on Blake's face, which had - without her noticing - relaxed much more than it should have.

Blake had heard her every word.

-x-x-x-

"What are those things?" Tori asked, as Cam and Destiny began removing the polytrons from Blake's chest. It was rather obvious to both Tori and Cam that Destiny had been crying, since her eyes were bloodshot, but neither of them said anything.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech," Cam replied, removing the last leech from Blake's chest. "It looks like they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down."

"Did we get them off in time?" Destiny asked, her voice slightly hoarse. She held Blake's arm, so that Cam could check his pulse.

"I think so," Cam assured her, taking Blake's pulse. "This guy must drink a lot of water."

"His name is Blake," Destiny told him, not liking Cam's tone.

"I don't care what his name is," Cam snarked. "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you two brought him here."

Tori smiled at Cam just a little. "Well, then, maybe he shouldn't find out?"

"The Morphers are on the console inside," Cam told Tori, sighing. "Go get them. I'll stay here with Destiny."

Tori smiled and winked at Destiny. "Thanks, Cam." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek, before standing up and heading to the waterfall.

"Men as a species are doomed," Cam announced, watching Tori leave, with his gaze flickering to Destiny once, before looking back at Tori as she left through the portal at the waterfall.

Destiny moved to the water's edge, to wash the cloth's and wet them again, so that she could cool Blake down again. No one noticed Blake's eyes open slightly and watch Tori walk into the portal by the waterfall, that would lead to Ninja Ops.

Blake closed his eyes and relaxed his smirking expression, just as Destiny turned around to cool him down again. As Destiny placed the cloth on his forehead again, while dabbing his face with the other cloth, her words kept repeating in his head and he wondered what she'd meant by "you don't know how long I've been waiting for you."

But, all thoughts of her confusing words vanished from his mind as she ran her fingers through his hair and dabbed his face softly with the cloth. The soft and caring actions made his heart miss a beat.

-x-x-x-

"... and when you got to the alley, Blake and Hunter were gone?" Shane asked.

Shane was leaning against the back of Dustin's bike, that the Yellow Wind Ranger was fixing as they were both at the track. It was just the two of them that were there, as Destiny had called to say that she would be late in meeting up with them. Dustin needed to ride to take his mind off of things.

"Yeah, man," Dustin confirmed, glancing up from where he was working on the engine.

"What's up with that?" Shane asked, confused. Yet, he got a slight sinking feeling in his stomach.

Dustin looked at Shane in thought. "You know what? Maybe they're, like, master illusionist's. You know, like that guy on TV that makes tanks disappear. Now that would be cool, huh?"

Shane just shook his head in exasperation as Hunter Bradley walked over to them.

"Hey," Hunter greeted them. "You guys seen Blake?"

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Gee. Second time today he's suddenly disappeared?"

Hunter just stared at Shane for a second, before a van pulling up to the track caught his attention. Blake, Destiny and Tori were in the van. Hunter quickly walked over to the van, intending to see where in the world his brother had been. Shane and Dustin looked at each other, rolling their eyes. It was clear even from this distance that Blake and Destiny were making goo-goo eyes at each other.

The passenger side window was rolled down, so Hunter stopped next to it and looked at his brother. "Hey, what happened? You all right?"

Blake didn't take his eyes off of Destiny, even as he answered his brother. "Long story. I'll tell you later." He opened the door and got out of the car.

Destiny smiled and bit her lip, thinking about what she and Blake had just talked about. Tori nudged her arm, making her crash back down to earth and blush.

-x-x-x-

Destiny helped Dustin load his bike into the _Storm Chargers_ van and congratulated him on his recent riding. He was improving all the time and she liked seeing his dedication to doing what he loved. You didn't often see that, even in people who rode as a hobby.

They finished loading the bike into the van just as the Bradley brothers walked over, hoping to talk to Destiny. They caught the group of four's attention with a 'hey'.

Hunter looked at Destiny gratefully. "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro."

Destiny smiled and nodded. "Anytime."

"We own you one," Hunter told her, sincerely, "and we always make good on our promises."

Destiny smiled. "That's good to know. Thanks."

"We gotta head home," Blake told her, smiling at Destiny. "Parents, you know?"

Destiny nodded, while Shane and Dustin exchanged looks behind her. All three of them had heard what the brothers had said to Kelly.

"Yeah, of course," Destiny assured him. "Catch you later."

Blake grinned. "See ya."

Hunter nodded at her. "Later."

Both the brothers walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, Destiny reached into the van and handed the Wind Morphers to Shane, Tori and Dustin. "Here. The next time you see Cam, say 'thank you'. I think he's feeling a little underappreciated."

Dustin looked at Shane after putting his Morpher back on his wrist. "Dude, they told Kelly that they didn't live with their parents, right? I mean, that's what we heard."

Shane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right."

Destiny looked in the direction the brothers had gone. "definitely."

Tori glanced at the three of them in confusion, just as the Morphers beeped.

_"I've located that frog again," Cam's voice came through the communicator. "He's at the river bank. Hurry!"_

Dustin looked confused. "Dude, if Cam wants a frog, let's just stop by the pet store. I mean, they've got, like, a tank, full of them." He was using his hands to emphasize his point.

"I'll explain on the way," Tori said, stepping in front of them both. "You ready?"

"Ready."

When they Morphed and ninja streaked away, Destiny felt a chill down her spine. She knew that the next time she saw them, she wouldn't exactly be on her feet.

-x-x-x-

Destiny looked at Sensei Watanabe as she walked into Ninja Ops. The expression in her eyes told him that it was time. He nodded slightly back at her, showing that he was ready. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Destiny stood behind Cam, watching the Rangers fight Amphibidor. They weren't exactly winning the fight, but Destiny knew that everything would turn out alright in the end. She sighed, making Cam look at her.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, concerned.

Destiny hesitated, but nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Both she and Sensei knew why it wouldn't be, but neither of them said anything. The three of them watched as the Thunder Rangers showed up and destroyed Amphibidor for the Wind Rangers.

_"We're even," Crimson told them, "Wind Rangers."_

Destiny turned and walked into one of the back rooms. Her Power Coin was on a chain around her neck and felt heavy against her chest. All she could do now, was wait.

-x-x-x-

Destiny stayed deathly silent from where she was hiding under a desk in the back room she was in. She heard the commotion in the main area of Ninja Ops, but knew better than to go out there. Sensei had given her specific orders not to. This had to go a certain way.

"Where is she?" the Navy Rangers voice demanded.

"She isn't here!" Cam replied, a slight quiver to his voice.

A deep chuckle echoed everywhere. "You're lying," the Crimson Ranger voiced.

Footsteps began walking closer and closer to where she was hiding. She felt a shiver of fear, because she knew that she was outmatched. A Ranger in his full Ranger form was _far_ more powerful than she was. Especially considering this ones fighting skills. The odds just weren't in her favour.

"Where are you, Destiny?" the Crimson Ranger - Hunter - asked, loudly. "You can't hide forever, and we really do have a schedule to keep. Come out. I don't want to hurt you."

She knew he was telling the truth, but she also knew what was coming, no matter how she tried to change it. Hunter wouldn't risk her running away. Not now.

She tried to hide further back into the desk as she saw his feet prowling through the room, ever-so-slowly. He looked behind large objects, inside cupboards ... and then he stopped right by the desk. Destiny's heart began pounding in her chest so hard that she felt sure Hunter could hear it. She tried to calm her erratic breathing, but it was too late.

Hunter moved so fast that she could barely comprehend what happened. He reached down and grabbed her ankle, dragging her out from under the desk.

"There you are!"

With her other leg, she kicked him in his stomach, making him let go of her as the breath was knocked from him.

"You're tougher than you look," he choked out.

Destiny quickly tried to move away, but his hand shot out to grab her arm, pulling her back. She dug her heels into the floor and then quickly flipped through the air. The fight that ensued, completely destroyed the back room. The desk snapped in half and crumbled to the floor, the cupboards collapsed in on themselves, and the both of them were a big worse for wear. Destiny had a cut on her brow, bruises beginning to form and a bad bump to the head from where Hunter had thrown her back into the wall. Hunter, himself, certainly hadn't expected her to put up such a good fight.

After Destiny had sent one final kick at him, he'd finally had enough. He ninja streaked behind her and sent a shock of lightning at her. She gasped and fell to the floor as all of her energy left her. Hunter quickly grabbed her before she could hit the floor and held her in his arms bridal-style.

He looked down at her, glaring through his helmet. "You just couldn't come quietly, could you?"

-x-x-x-

Blake was holding Cam's arms behind his back in a death grip, while Destiny was still half-conscious in Hunter's arms. She was still aware of everything that was going on, but she didn't have any energy and could barely move. The group was in one of the side rooms, hiding so that the Wind Rangers wouldn't see them as soon as they walked in.

"... told Kelly," Dustin's voice floated through the room, indicating the trio were back. "No parents."

"Blake and Hunter lied?" Tori asked. "Why would they do that?"

She didn't get an answer to her question. Instead, she saw the Thunder Rangers - the Navy Ranger - pushing Cam out of the side room with his arms behind his back, while Destiny was half-conscious in the Crimson Rangers arms. Shane, Tori and Dustin slipped into their fighting stances immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Shane demanded, glaring at them both fiercely.

The Thunder Ranger demorphed, revealing exactly who they were. Hunter was wearing a Crimson Thunder Ninja outfit, while Blake was wearing a Navy Thunder Ninja outfit. Now that they were demorphed, they saw that Blake kept shooting worried looks at Destiny. The three Wind Rangers stood up straight, completely shocked at who the Thunder Rangers had turned out to be.

Destiny whimpered slightly as Hunter shifted her in his arms. That shock of lightning hadn't done her the world of good. When Shane saw that Destiny literally couldn't move, his glare turned deadly. Destiny had become one of his best friends and he didn't like anyone hurting her on his watch.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked, shocked and staring at the both, with his gaze flickering to both Cam and Destiny in worry. "How did you get in here?"

Hunter gestured to Destiny, before looking at Tori. "Ask her."

Tori was looking at them both in utter disbelief. "_Hunter_? _Blake_?"

Blake looked apologetic, but everyone knew that it wasn't really directed at Tori. "I'm sorry, but we had to find Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you. Any of you."

Cam tried to move away, but Blake quickly tightened his grip to painful levels, causing Cam to hold still.

Tori looked near tears. She knew how much Destiny liked Blake and if she had been seeing Blake as the Navy Thunder Ranger, then it would have devastated her. "If you hurt either of them, I will hunt you down. _Destiny_, Blake? Do you have _any idea_ how much that girl likes you?"

Hunter immediately knew he had to get a hand on the situation. Those were the exact words that would cause Blake to hesitate. "Leave him. We've got what we want."

Blake shoved Cam towards Shane, Tori and Dustin. Shane caught Cam before he fell to the floor and moved him behind the three of them, before his gaze moved to Destiny in worry as he realized that Hunter wasn't going to let go of Destiny.

Hunter tightened his grip on Destiny, holding her closer to his chest. "Goodbye, Rangers. And good luck in your future battles."

Thunder boomed, smoke bombs exploded and, Hunter and Blake were gone.

As soon as they were sure the duo and Destiny were gone, Cam ran straight towards his father's guinea pig, condo habitat and looked into it.

"Is everyone all right?" Tori asked, looking at all of them in worry.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked, looking at Tori and Dustin, and then at Cam as he stood up and faced them. "What do they want with Destiny?"

Cam looked at him and took off his glasses. "My father. They took my father."

-x-x-x-

**End of Episode Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**:- Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, even if it's criticism. I need to know if I'm doing well, or if I need to improve.**


	7. Episode 7: Thunder Strangers :Part 3:

**NINJA STORM****:- Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**Episode Seven:- Thunder Strangers [Part 3]**

-x-x-x-

Lothor watched the screen in front of him, where Hunter and Blake were walking. Hunter was carrying the energy orb where Sensei Watanabe was in, while Blake was carrying Destiny in his arms. Her wrists were tied together and she was glaring at them both, though not as fiercely as she should have been.

Lothor smirked. _She knew_ ...

He thought about the steps that must be taken when you decide to take over the world. Step One: Capture your enemies leader. Done. Step Two: Wipe out the rest of their army. That was what Zurgane would be doing next. Step Three: Get rid of anything that stands in your way. That would be done after the enemy was taken care of.

His gaze was drawn to Destiny again. To think that such a girl had been a pain in every evil force's backside side she turned four was almost laughable, but it was true. First, Rita. Then, Lord Zedd. It just went on and on ... He tapped his thigh in thought.

How could you permanently get rid of such a threat? Since they just never seemed to die, he would have to think on this.

He turned to watch Zurgane dance in celebration in the middle of a circle of alien minions. They were all just pawns.

-x-x-x-

"See," Shane said, as he stood behind Cam, who was typing away at the computer, "I _knew_ there was something about Blake and Hunter."

Dustin, who was standing next to him, looked at the Red Wind Ranger. "Oh, man, look ... you don't need to say 'I told you so', all right. I feel bad enough already." It was true. He had introduced Hunter and Blake to the group, and now Destiny and Sensei were paying for it.

"That's them!" Cam pointed out, as an image came onto the screen. "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured, since Destiny had warned him of her rather alarming visions." Sensei had told Cam just after Destiny had gone into the back room. "That'll protect him and allow us to track his location anywhere within a twenty-five mile radius."

Shane sensed the 'but' in the sentence. "But, he can't transform, _or_ use his Ninja Powers, can he?"

Cam shook his head. "No ... and he's about to go out of range."

"Why are they taking him out there into the middle of the forest?" Dustin asked.

"Found it!" Tori yelled, from where she was looking at scrolls. "The Mountain of Lost Ninja's."

The three of them looked at her and Cam almost nit himself in realization. "Of course!"

Dustin remembered something from his Ninja training. "Oh, that's where all those freaky ninja ghost dude's are, right?"

Cam looked at him in slight shock. "So you do study your Ninja History."

Dustin shrugged. "Yeah. Sometimes."

Cam stood up. "Then, you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninja's is where the Cavern of Spirits is."

Tori was looking at the scroll again. "Which houses the Gem of Souls. It's the only thing on Earth that's powerful enough to break the Energy Sphere surrounding Sensei ... I have to hand it to Destiny. She's definitely bought us enough time. This scroll was easy to find."

Cam nodded. "The Gem of Souls has got to be what the Thunder's are after."

Shane looked at Dustin. "Then, that's where we're going."

-x-x-x-

Hunter and Blake were walking through the woods. Hunter was holding the Energy Sphere with Sensei Watanabe inside it, while Blake was carrying Destiny. Blake wasn't exactly comfortable with that, considering the looks that Destiny kept giving him. He tried to avoid her gaze, but it wasn't easy.

Hunter and Blake stopped walking and looked around as they felt something watching them.

Blake held back a shudder. "I don't know about you, bro ... but I'm not really digging this place."

Hunter looked at Blake, before looking back at the forest. "Don't be such a baby." He turned to continue walking, with Blake quickly following him.

"You should be afraid, Thunder Rangers," Sensei Watanabe's voice came from the sphere. "There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known."

Destiny felt the shiver of fear run down her spine. The darkest warriors? By Zordon, she hoped not. She hadn't exactly gotten along with most of those dark warriors.

Hunter glared down at the Energy Sphere. "Quiet! We know what we're doing."

Sensei looked up at Hunter through the sphere. "Have you not learned, that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm, makes you just as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with."

Hunter stopped walking and held the sphere in both of his hands, glaring at the guinea pig within. "You destroyed our _parents_! Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve _everything_ that's coming to you."

Blake shifted Destiny in his arms as they continued walking.

"You should listen to him," Destiny finally spoke. "Not all of the warriors in this place are good."

Hunter looked at her, briefly, before looking straight in front of him. "Like the ones that killed our family?"

Destiny looked at him. "Exactly. I was wondering when you'd remember. It's been ten years, Hunter, that's a long time to forget."

Hunter's jaw clenched. "Why didn't you come to me while I was in the hospital? Where were you?"

"I was with Jason," Destiny told him, simply. "Those monsters thought you were dead, or they would've gone after you. I wasn't as lucky, because they were _still_ after me. You had amnesia and I knew you wouldn't remember me, so that made it easier to stay away ... I was four, Hunter, and I was scared. Jason and his friends were protecting me."

Hunter didn't know what to say to that, so he settled on something else. "Where have you been all these years? I know that you weren't adopted until you were seven and you haven't been to any schools over the years. Where have you been?"

Destiny shrugged slightly. "Here and there. I've had places to be."

Hunter glared at her, but knew that if he pushed her, she wouldn't tell him anything. It seems that she was still as infuriating as she was when they were kids. It was nice to know that some things didn't change.

"I'm glad you loved your adoptive parents so much," Destiny continued. "Jason's parents died in a car crash a couple of years ago, just like one of our old friends did. I never really got along with Jason's mom and dad very well. Not like I did Jason, at least."

That brought up another question, of course.

"Why weren't you adopted until you were seven?" Blake asked. "You were off the map for three years, so where were you during that time?"

Destiny shrugged. "I was still in Angel Grove, if that's what you're wondering. Can you let me down? I think the feeling is coming back to my legs."

Hunter and Blake stopped walking, where Blake set Destiny on her feet and held her up when her legs still wouldn't completely hold her weight. Since Destiny's wrists were still tied together tightly, she knew she wouldn't get far if she tried to escape. Fortunately for her, she also knew how this day would end, so she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to test the Wind Rangers. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this and what was better than a real life battle, rather than a simulation?

Recently, she'd begun having rather disturbing visions, so she'd decided to test how the Rangers would handle another Ranger being against them. They would need to know how to handle themselves in that type of situation, considering that she probably wouldn't be there to help them.

"Don't worry, I can walk," Destiny assured Hunter and Blake, just as Blake made a move to pick her up again. "I need to get the blood flowing back into my legs."

Blake gripped her upper arm and the three of them continued walking. Destiny was walking in the middle of the two brothers, so that they could both keep an eye on her if she tried to escape. They weren't going to take that risk.

-x-x-x-

Cam and the Wind Rangers were in the Mobile Command Centre. Cam was using the computer, hoping to catch his fathers signal.

"Tracking systems online," Cam stated, once he caught the signal.

"How long until we get there?" Dustin asked. He was in Ranger Form, just as the other two were, and their visors were down.

Cam looked back at Dustin incredulously and pointed out, "I _told_ you to go before we left Ninja Ops."

Dustin looked at Cam and shook his head slightly. "That's not why I'm asking. I'm just - freaking here!"

Tori was sat on her Tsunami Cycle, feeling and looking incredibly guilty. Shane walked up to her, sensing that she needed reassuring. "Hey, Tori. It wasn't your fault."

"Well, then, who's was it?" Tori asked. "Destiny didn't want to bring Blake to Ninja Ops, Shane. She _knew_. God, Shane, that must have been devastating to her. Knowing that Blake is the Navy Thunder Ranger would have really upset her. Changing the future can cause too many variables, that's the way she explained it to me. She can't always catch-all the changes that may happen and they could cause problems, so she doesn't try to. I can't even imagine what she thought when she realized who they were."

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane assured her. "I mean, it could've happened to any one of us. Okay?" He patted her on the shoulder, showing that he didn't blame her in the slightest. But he, too, was worried about what Destiny would've thought when she realized that Blake was who he was. Anyone could see that she was absolutely in love with the guy.

The three Wind Ranger each sat on their respective Tsunami Cycles and looked at Cam as he stood next to the group.

"This is as far as I go," Cam told them, taking off his glasses. "_Please_ find my father."

They all started up their engines and rode out of the Mobile Command Centre, ready to save their Sensei and Destiny, a young girl who had become more than a friend to them. She was family.

-x-x-x-

"How much further?" Blake asked, as he and Hunter continued walking through the woods. He was still gripping Destiny's upper arm, to make sure that she didn't run off.

"We're almost there," Hunter replied.

"Good."

Destiny looked around, feeling the chill in the air. The three of them stopped walking as they all heard a noise around them. It didn't sound friendly, at all.

"Did you hear that?" Blake asked, looking around for threats.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, a bunch of spirits appeared in front of them and it was clear that these weren't the good guys.

"Okay, bro?" The brothers nodded to each other. Hunter carefully set down the sphere with Sensei Watanabe on the ground, while Blake released Destiny's arm so that she would be free to protect herself, even though her wrists were still tied.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

The boys both morphed into their respective Ranger forms and got into fighting positions. The first spirit attack, making Hunter duck and grabbed the sphere with Sensei in it, before attacking back. Blake flipped in the air and attacked another spirit, while trying to make sure that none of them got near Destiny. It wasn't easy, considering that they were severely outnumbered.

One spirit got passed Blake and ran up to Destiny, but she was prepared for the attack that came. She ducked down to avoid the punch, before kicking her legs out and around, knocking the spirit to the ground. She quickly jumped up and quickly kicked the spirit in the chest with her high heel leather boot, destroying the spirit instantly.

"Woah," Blake murmured in awe, as he watched this, before he dodged another attack.

Though, Hunter, Destiny and Blake all fought hard and valiantly, but the spirits definitely gained the upper hand. Thankfully, the Wind Rangers arrived on their Tsunami Cycles just in time, blasting their way through the spirits.

Dustin looked around. "Woah! Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a Primary Colour," Shane suggested. He winced as Destiny glared at him fiercely, which he knew was because of the fact that she wasn't wearing a Primary Colour. She was wearing black.

"Good plan," Tori said.

And so the fight continued. Hunter kicked away another spirit, while Blake landed next to him after fighting of another.

"Stay close," Hunter told his brother. "And keep an eye on Destiny."

As the fight continued, Hunter got caught by spirits and Dustin managed to grab the Energy Sphere with Sensei in it from him.

"You okay?" Dustin asked when he stopped the Tsunami Cycle.

Blake flipped over him and grabbed the Sphere from him. "Not for long!"

When he landed, he was overrun by spirits and tossed the Sphere to Hunter, who caught it just as he was kicking spirits away from attacking Destiny, who was already fighting two spirits herself. The fight didn't go in any of the Rangers favour and the spirits managed to drive them in the centre of them, in a back-to-back circle, in their fighting stances.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane yelled.

Destiny, from where she was standing in between Blake and Hunter, glared at Shane's back. "They're dead, Shane. They don't exactly have a lot to lose now, do they?"

Dustin looked back at them. "So that would be the glass half empty, right?"

"Back off!" Hunter yelled as the spirits came closer.

Shane looked at Hunter, before looking back at the spirits. "How about a truce? Let's do this together."

"Fine by me," Hunter replied. "But only for now."

And so the fight continued. Shane and Hunter fought together and managed to defeat half of the group of evil spirits, while Tori, Dustin, Blake and Destiny fought together to drive back and defeat the other half of evil spirits.

"That was great teamwork," Sensei commented.

Then, Blake and Hunter both punched and kicked the Wind Rangers away from them. Blake quickly grabbed Destiny and threw her over his shoulder, making her yell at him, "Hey! That is _not_ how you treat a lady, Blake!"

Hunter still had the Sphere that Sensei Watanabe was in. They both stood in front of the Wind Rangers and then ninja streaked away.

"They're getting away!" Tori yelled.

"No, they're not!" Shane said.

The Wind Rangers ninja streaked in order to catch up to the Thunder Rangers. They caught up to them in a smaller place, kind of like the Quarry. A small fight ensued, until their respective groups stood opposite each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked, in a demanding tone.

"Simple," Hunter replied. "Revenge." His head turned to Destiny, who glared at him and tried to hit Blake in the back hard, in order to get him to let her go, before looking back at the Wind Rangers. "And I want my cousin back."

Before the Wind Ranger could reply, the ground began shaking. A large Zord appeared, but it wasn't like the regular Zords. This was powered by someone who should have never had a Zord to begin with.

Shane stared up at it. "Is that ..."

"Zurgane!" Tori yelled.

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord, huh?" Dustin asked.

Hunter turned to face his brother, who was still holding Destiny. "That'll keep them busy."

Blake nodded. "Yeah."

They both ran away, heading for the destination that they could end all of this.

The Wind Rangers didn't know what to do. Zurgane was there and getting ready to fight, but the Thunder Rangers had their Sensei.

Tori came up with the idea. "You guys go after them. I'll keep Zurgane busy."

Dustin nodded. "All right!"

Shane turned in the direction the Thunder had run. "Let's do it."

Tori turned back to face the direction that Zurgane and his Zord was. She spoke into her Morpher's communicator. "Cam! How about those Zords?"

_"On their way, Tori!"_

The Zords arrived and formed the Megazord. Tori quickly got at her controls, but she knew that she couldn't control the whole Megazord. She looked at the screen in front of her, seeing Cam's face. "Okay, Cam! A little help here."

"I'm sending you a power disk," Cam informed her, "that will allow you to control the Megazord, by yourself."

"Alright!" Tori cheered, as a Power Disk appeared. "Who says woman can't drive?"

-x-x-x-

"Give me that ball!" Dustin yelled from behind them. He jumped into the air, headed straight for Hunter, but Blake just threw Destiny high into the air and jumped up himself, landing a kick in Dustin's gut. "Don't even think about it!"

Destiny fell back down to Earth just as Blake landed. He managed to catch her, just before she hit the ground. The sphere was tossed around between the Rangers as the four of them fought. Destiny, of course, was thrown around a bit by Blake, but he always caught her.

As Hunter and Blake ran away from Shane and Dustin again, Blake was holding the Sphere, while Hunter was carrying her in his arms. Shane and Dustin weren't going to let them get away that easily though. Sensei was thrown high into the air, with all four of them jumping up after him. Each of them managed to get a hand on the Sphere and Hunter and Blake kicked Shane and Dustin away from them, but the Sphere landed on the ground and stopped rolling by the rocks, just behind Shane and Dustin.

Blake, who had seen Hunter set Destiny on the ground before he jumped up after the Sphere, landed next to her and quickly stood up. He barely noticed in time that she'd somehow managed to get out of the ropes and just managed to dodge a kick from her.

He quickly managed to gain the upper hand, considering that she didn't have a Power Rangers power behind her and retied her wrists together.

Hunter, Blake, Shane and Dustin then all got their respective Ninja Swords out and started to fight again. No matter how hard Shane and Dustin fought, Hunter and Blake were just too good. Shane began to understand how Hunter and Destiny could be cousins. Good fighting skills must have run in their family.

Shane and Dustin were on the floor, trying to recover from the series of attacks by the Thunder Rangers. Hunter and Blake stood twenty feet from the two Wind Rangers.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake snarled.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. They both walked over to where Sensei Watanabe was in and Hunter picked it up. "And now it's payback time."

Blake picked Destiny up in his arms, making sure that her wrists were bound together tightly. Why did she attack him? Didn't she understand that they were only trying to protect her?

They continued walking away.

"Dude, they can't be right," Dustin denied as he stood up, painfully.

Shane shook his head. "It's a lie!"

Shane and Dustin quickly attacked Hunter and Blake again. Shane managed to grab the Energy Sphere, but Dustin had a bit of a harder time getting Destiny from Blake. He finally managed to, since Blake got distracted, worrying if Hunter was injured badly.

Shane and Dustin quickly ran away from the Thunder Rangers, with Sensei and Destiny.

-x-x-x-

Dustin set Destiny down and cut the ropes off her wrists. She smiled at him in thanks, while Shane was telling Sensei that he was safe now.

"Guys!" Tori yelled, running up to them. "You got them."

The victory didn't last long.

"Mind if I _cut in_!" Blake yelled, attacking them from the air and using his Thunder Staff. As they were down and distracted, he quickly grabbed Destiny and threw her through the air and over to Hunter.

Destiny couldn't fight as Hunter grabbed her and retied her wrists together - this time behind her back. He grabbed her chin and forced her to looked towards him. "Don't even think about moving from this spot. Bloody hell, Destiny! Blake and I aren't your enemies."

She knew that, of course, but it didn't mean she had to make it easy for them.

Hunter quickly grabbed the Thunder Canon that he'd set down when he was tying Destiny's together and aimed it at the Wind Rangers, who Blake was still fighting. "Come on, Blake. Get out-of-the-way."

"I can't! Just take your shot!"

Hunter hesitated, but did as his younger brother said. Not only did the blast send the Wind Rangers and Blake to the ground, but the Energy Sphere with Sensei Watanabe in it was blown towards Hunter and Destiny. Hunter quickly got it and looked at the guinea pig within.

"Hello, again," he greeted.

Sensei sighed. "Oh, well."

Destiny was looking at Blake. He was smoking from where the attack had hit him. "Blake!"

"I'm okay," Blake assured them both, pleased that Destiny was showing concern.

Hunter, knowing that Blake was in no condition to, picked Destiny up and held her in his arms. "Let's go. We got what we came for."

Blake looked at the Wind Rangers. "Later."

They both ninja streaked away, with Sensei and Destiny.

Shane looked at the place where they vanished. "Man, I can't _stand_ those guys!"

-x-x-x-

Hunter and Blake were demorphed and walking along the beach, looking for the Cavern of Spirits. Destiny was walking next to Blake, even though he held her upper arm, making sure that she wouldn't get away.

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence," Sensei Watanabe told them.

That was when they saw what they were looking for.

"The Cavern," Blake said, as they all walked towards it.

"Consider what you are about to do, carefully," Sensei continued. "There are powerful forces here."

"Quiet!" Hunter ordered. "The Gem of Souls will take care of you."

Destiny looked at her cousin. "You aren't the Hunter I remember."

Hunter flinched, slightly, before gathering himself. "A lot can change in ten years, Destiny. But, maybe we can talk about that later, yeah."

They continued towards the Cavern.

-x-x-x-

"Hunter and Blake think _Sensei_ destroyed their parents," Shane was telling Cam. "There's no way he could do something like that!"

Cam looked at the three demorphed Wind Ninjas. "Of course he couldn't. My father has only ever fought in self-defense. He teaches his students respect, decency, virtue ..."

"We know that," Tori assured him. "We don't believe those lies, anymore than you do."

Cam turned back to the computer, looking defeated. "I don't know what to do."

Shane patted him on the shoulder. "I do."

Dustin looked at Shane, before looking back at Cam. "Are Hunter and Destiny really cousins? I thought her entire family was killed in that attack."

Shane and Tori nodded in agreement.

Cam turned back to face them. "She didn't want to tell you, because she and Hunter haven't seen each other since they were kids. More specifically, since the attack. Hunter had amnesia until just recently, so I'm just as surprised as you are that he remembered. Amnesia for ten years? That's not easy to get out of, you know. Not to mention that she was trying to keep Hunter safe. She's made a lot of enemies over the years, as you very well know."

They looked back at the tracking system, seeing that the small dot that was their Sensei, had stopped.

-x-x-x-

Shane, Tori and Dustin walked into the Cavern of Spirits, looking for the Thunder Ninjas, Destiny and their Sensei. Shane was the first one to spot them. Blake was holding the Energy Sphere with Sensei in it on a stone podium and Hunter was holding the Gem of Souls above his head, getting ready to bring it down onto the Energy Sphere, in order to break the thing and kill Sensei.

Destiny was sitting on the floor by Blake's feet, glaring up at the brothers, angrily. Her wrists were bound - behind her back this time.

"No!" Shane yelled, panicked.

The Bradley brothers and Destiny looked over at the trio.

Shane shook his head and settled himself to pleading. "Put it down. Sensei didn't _do_ anything."

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter told them.

Blake glared at them, angrily. "Your Sensei destroyed our parents!"

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter continued.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked, incredulously.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked.

"Well, dude," Dustin explained, "he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys. Never listen to an evil genius. That's what Destiny told me. It's, like, a rule, or something."

Destiny was shocked and pleased that Dustin had actually listened to her.

"We're done talking." Hunter quickly turned to Sensei again, ready to smash the Gem into the Energy Sphere.

"Put it down, Hunter," a voice said, coming out of nowhere.

Two Ninja Spirits appeared. They were both wearing white and were wearing white hoods over their heads, which they removed as soon as they appeared. Destiny's eyes widened. This was much better than the vision she had seen.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

Hunter just stared at them. "Mom? Dad? How did you ... ?"

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas," Mr. Bradley reminded them. "We'll be here for all of eternity."

"Because of him," Blake said, gesturing to Sensei Watanabe, "right?"

"No, Blake," Mrs. Bradley denied. "He's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Then who is?" Hunter asked, desperately.

Mr. Bradley looked at his eldest son. "The one they call Lothor."

"Now there's a shock," Tori said, sarcastically. She was next to Destiny, untying her hands.

Mrs. Bradley looked at Destiny. "Do not let your heart be consumed by hatred, young one. Revenge is never the answer."

Destiny blushed fiercely as everyone looked at her, wondering what the hell that statement meant. Unfortunately, that was when Hunter noticed that his parents had begun fading.

"They're fading," he said, not wanting them to go.

"No, wait, come back!" Blake pleaded.

Mrs. Bradley smiled at her son. "We'll always be looking after you."

"Make us proud," Mr. Bradley said to his sons.

"Come back," Hunter whispered.

Destiny got to her feet and placed a hand on Hunter's arm, before doing the same to Blake. It was only a small comfort, but it was all she could offer under the circumstances.

"What a sight," a voice mocked from behind them all. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me, haven't you?"

Hunter and Blake walked to the front of the group, with Destiny not far behind them. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at Lothor with undisguised hatred.

Hunter glared at Lothor. "You lied to us."

Lothor smirked. "Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you? Now, give me the hamster. We've got business to attend to."

"Actually, dude, he's a guinea pig," Dustin pointed out.

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane sneered.

"Then, I'll take him."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Uh, hello? Lots of us and one of you."

Lothor snorted. "Oh, please."

He sent a blast of energy at them. Hunter jumped in front of them and held his hand out with the Gem of Souls in it, sending the blast straight back at Lothor, who couldn't dodge it. The blast hit him head on and he disappeared.

Everyone else looked around in shock.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Dude, you _nailed_ Lother!" Dustin cheered.

Blake and Destiny moved next to Hunter, looking at the Gem in his hands. It was broken into pieces. Destiny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Could this day get any worse? Hunter opened his hand, revealing the broken Gem to the Wind Rangers.

"Woah!" Dustin breathed.

"Man, how did you do that?" Shane asked.

Hunter looked at the broken Gem in his hand. "The Gem of Souls ... It's broken. I used it to protect us, but it shattered."

Dustin looked from his teammates, to the Gem. "That's bad, right?"

That was when Sensei decided to speak up. The Energy Sphere disappeared from around him and everyone gathered around where he was standing on the podium. "For better or worse, the power of the Gem can not be destroyed, Dustin."

"Speaking of power," Tori remembered, "what happened to Lothor?"

Sensei looked at Destiny for this.

"Lothor is very much alive, Tori," Destiny answered. "And far more desperate than ever before." Something else caught her attention. "Oh, this is just _peachy_!"

All the others followed her gaze to outside the cave, where what looked like over a hundred Kelzaks were gathered, ready for a fight.

All of them got into fighting stances immediately.

Destiny's eyes narrowed. "I'm at a _major_ disadvantage here, guys. I don't have Ranger powers. I won't be able to hold my own forever."

That worried everyone, but then Hunter remembered what was in his pocket. He quickly took it out and tossed it to Destiny. She caught it and looked at what she was holding with wide eyes. "You have got to be joking me."

Blake shook his head. "No joke. We think it's meant for you."

Destiny smiled and put it on her wrist, immediately feeling the power flow through her. She hadn't felt such power in a long time and felt completely comfortable at being in this situation again. She could handle it.

Then, they morphed.

Shane, Tori and Dustin stood as a tight-knit group and yelled out, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" They morphed into their respective Ranger outfits and got into their fighting positions again.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"You sure you're ready for this?" Hunter asked, looking at Destiny.

She nodded and then looked slyly at her cousin. "Why? Are you afraid to be beat by a girl?"

Hunter grinned at the three of them stood together - with Blake on his left and Destiny on his right. Nothing had ever felt more right to him. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Thunder!"

All three of them transformed into the Thunder Power Rangers. Hunter and Blake were wearing their respective Crimson and Navy Power Ranger Uniforms, while Destiny was now wearing an almost full Black Power Ranger suit. Where everything was gold on Blake and Hunter's suits, it was silver with her. A Thunder Staff was on her back and the symbol on her chest was like wings.

"Oh, this is so _cool_!" she squealed, making everyone chuckle.

The fight began. Hunter and Shane teamed up against a third of the group of Kelzaks, working together just as they had done earlier that day. Dustin and Blake used a combination of attacks, using their respective Power Ranger weapons. While Tori and Destiny were working on another group of Kelzaks, fighting in a way that none of the others were.

Destiny backflipped and kicked one Kelzak into another three, causing them all to disappear. She spun and landed a hit on another Kelzak, before jumping through up into the air and spinning. "Tornado Spin!"

A mini tornado formed around her and moved along the sand, destroying Kelzaks in its wake. Tori saw this and decided to add her own unique edge to it. She backflipped and landed at the edge of the water. "Ice blast combination!"

Water was sent toward the tornado that Destiny was in. The tornado kept absorbing the water and sending out ice, which hit every Kelzak around them, destroying them all.

Soon enough, all the Kelzaks were gone and all the Rangers - old and new - demorphed.

"That was brilliant!" Dustin bumped fists with Destiny, congratulating her.

Destiny just laughed. By Zordon, she hoped she would be good at this.

-x-x-x-

Destiny sat on the floor of the Mobile Command Centre, next to Hunter and Blake. Shane, Tori and Dustin were talking to Sensei and Cam by the computers. Dustin was complaining that he was hungry and was trying to decide what to eat when he got back to Ninja Ops.

"How about a pizza?" Shane asked.

Destiny _felt_ herself turn green. "I haven't been able to stomach pizza since I was eight. Not since the guys and I were almost baked into one."

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Destiny asked. "Why are you all staring at me?"

Was it something she said?

-x-x-x-

Cam sat on a rock at the beach. He and his father had returned to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas after dropping the Rangers off at the waterfall.

"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked his father.

"The Gem of Souls is dangerous, Cam," Sensei replied. "In the wrong hands, it could bring harm to countless innocent people."

Cam stood up, holding the pieces of the Gem of Souls in his hands, before his tossed them all into the water.

"The Gem has taught the Thunder Rangers that revenge is never the answer," Sensei continued. "But there are still those who have yet to learn that lesson."

Cam sat back down, watching as the pieces of the Gem changed the water different colours. "He's not through with us, is he?" He was referring to Lothor.

"Lothor?" Sensei asked. "No. Far from it, I fear."

Cam was afraid of that.

-x-x-x-

Destiny sat in the apartment that Jason was renting for her to live in, eating noodles and watching TV. She wasn't going to the race that was happening in an hour, because she knew that Hunter and Blake wouldn't show. Her hair hung loosely around her face and she was wearing casual black jeans, along with a black t-shirt.

A knock sounded on her front door.

"It's open!" she called to Hunter and Blake. She knew it was them at the door.

They both walked in, closing the door behind them. They quickly walked into the living room. Blake was wearing jeans and a navy button-up shirt, while Hunter was wearing jeans and a crimson long-sleeved shirt. They both grinned at her and sat down - Blake on the sofa next to her, with his arm thrown over the back, behind her, and Hunter sat down on the armchair.

"Do you have to go?" Destiny asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, we do. Blake and I have got some thinking to do."

Destiny looked down. "I suppose I can understand that. I just wish you could stay."

Hunter gestured to the Morpher on her wrist. "It's not like we won't be able to contact each other. Not to mention the fact that we're only a phone call away. You know that."

Destiny looked at the Morpher and bit her lip, before looking back at Hunter. "Black and Silver? It certainly makes a change from the Purple I wore when I was six."

Hunter's eyes narrowed slightly. "When you were six? What happened, exactly? Isn't six a bit too young?"

Destiny nodded, understanding where he was coming from, because she'd thought the same at the time. "Yeah, it was. The guys needed help, though. They were all trying to find parts of the Zeo Crystal that had been scattered through time and the Alien Rangers of Aquitar needed help, so I had to step up. There was no other way, Hunter."

Hunter and Blake both just look overwhelmed by the information just given to them.

"We'll talk about this when we come back," Blake cut in, preventing Hunter from asking anymore questions. "It's obviously a long story."

Destiny nodded in agreement. Hunter looked between Blake and Destiny, before understanding came to his eyes. He stood up, leaned down to kiss Destiny on her forehead, before he looked at Blake. "I'll wait outside."

This left Blake and Destiny alone, for which Blake was extremely nervous. He still felt extremely guilty about kidnapping her.

Destiny looked up at him. "I suppose this is goodbye."

Blake shook his head. "No, not goodbye. It's more of a 'See you later'."

Destiny turned towards him a little more and for some reason, it made him even more nervous. There was a focused look in her eyes, that she usually only got when she was determined to get something.

"I wanted to get you something," she said, "so that you wouldn't forget me on your travels."

She'd never been this forward before.

Blake hesitated slightly, not knowing what to do. "You didn't have to get me anything."

She ignored him. "There wasn't anything that would have been useful to you, since I know you'll only be taking a backpack each. And, like I said, I wanted you to be able to remember me. You know, just in case you meet some hot cheerleader when you're off doing - whatever it is you're doing."

Blake rose an eyebrow. "Dating opportunities are going to be pretty slim, to be honest."

She smiled. "There's a silver lining I've been looking for."

Then, she was kissing him, like he had never been kissed before. It was a blissful oblivion and he was kissing her back, with one hand at her back and the other in her long, silky, sweet-smelling hair. Destiny was the only real thing in the world to him at that moment. Nothing else existed. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and even though there didn't seem to be any way that he _could_ get closer, he certainly tried to.

That was the moment he realized that he didn't just like this girl. He was in love with her. And at that very moment, he saw everything that he'd ever wanted out of life. He saw them living together in a large house - thanks to the money he would get from a motorcross career and she would get thanks to her genius brain - with a pool. There was a garage where he could work on bikes and cars. There was a library that just kept growing, for her. And, for the quickest of seconds, he saw the family he longed for. He saw two small, black-haired children, running around the garden, before they turned and ran into the house.

As they vanished, so did the entire vision.

Their foreheads rested together, with the both of them breathing heavily, almost like they'd just run a marathon. Blake saw a few tears escape Destiny's eyes. He wiped them away for her, before kissing each of her eyelids. He hugged her to him, not wanting to let her go, but knowing he had to.

"I'll come back," he promised. "I swear to you, I'll come back. You'll barely even notice I'm gone."

She buried her head into his chest. Her shoulders were shaking and he knew that she was crying.

-x-x-x-

Destiny walked into _Storm Chargers_, just in time to see Kelly walk into the back room, looking angry and upset. Shane, Dustin and Tori watched her go, all of them looking confused.

"What's up with her?" Destiny asked.

"Ah, Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Shane explained.

Oh, that's what it was. "Yeah, I know."

"Wait, you know?" Dustin asked. "What - what happened?"

"Are the coming back?" Shane asked.

Destiny shook her head. "They're gone."

"Gone?" Shane repeated. "Where?"

Destiny shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. They said to say goodbye."

Everything was quiet for a minute, but that was when Tori got a good look at her. Tori raised her eyebrows and looked amused. "Why do I get the feeling that you got the brunt of Blake's 'goodbye'?"

Destiny blushed fiercely as Shane and Dustin caught onto what Tori meant and looked at her in shock. She hadn't bothered getting rid of any obvious evidence that she'd just been snogging the guy she was in love with.

-x-x-x-

Hunter and Blake were walking along the beach in their Ninja Outfits and backpacks on each of their backs. Blake couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he'd shared with Destiny.

"So, how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked his brother.

Hunter looked at him. "Why? You got a _reason_ to come back?"

Blake smiled a bit, thinking about the book of sketches that Destiny had given him before he left. It was in his backpack and full of pictures of, not only himself, but Hunter, as well. A few pictures of Destiny, herself, were in there, as well, but not many.

"We _both_ do."

-x-x-x-

**End of Episode Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: Hope you all enjoyed this part. Please Review.**


	8. Episode 8: Nowhere To Grow

**NINJA STORM****:- Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**Episode Eight:- Nowhere To Grow**

-x-x-x-

Destiny watched on the computer as Shane, Tori and Dustin fought the Kelzaks and the newest monster, Floribundacus. The monster definitely won that battle, but their was still something that they needed to get. The seeds the Kelzaks were planting.

"Cam," Sensei's voice interrupted her thoughts, "calls the Rangers to come here."

Cam hit a button. "Rangers! My father would like a word with you."

_"Ah, busted," Shane complained._

Destiny rolled her eyes. Sensei Watanabe was a Ninja Master. What did they expect?

-x-x-x-

Destiny was sat on top of the table when Shane, Tori and Dustin walked in, wearing their respective Ninja Uniforms. She raised her eyebrows at them, causing the three of them to blush. They could tell immediately that she wasn't impressed by their late night, filming Shane do some skateboard stunts with Cam's Night Vision Camera.

Dustin yawned. "Oh, man. I can't believe we got stopped by celery."

Cam took the camera from Dustin. "Here's a thought; maybe you're not getting enough sleep."

Destiny laughed lightly. "I have to agree. Though, nice try."

Shane sent her a dirty look, knowing that she had let them get away with it, just to see them get into trouble. She'd been touchy ever since Hunter and Blake had left, just over a week ago. She'd gotten the chance to use her Thunder Ranger powers just once since they left, just to fight some Kelzaks and a minor monster but, since she didn't have a Zord, she couldn't join them in the Big Fight. It really annoyed her.

"I must see those seeds," Sensei said, urgently, making Tori put them on front of him, in his guinea pig habitat. "We will discuss why you were out late on a school night, another time."

Cam looked at Shane. "I'd hate to be in your skate shoes."

"Dude," Shane said, looking at him, "shouldn't you be cleaning some Ancient Scrolls, or something?"

"Since when has Lothor been into gardening?" Tori asked.

Sensei used his mini walking stick and poked the large seeds. Immediately, an absolutely horrible smell was released from them, causing everyone to cringe.

"Dude!" Dustin complained.

Shane covered his nose with his hand. "Ugh, that's some serious stank, man!"

Tori looked grossed out, before she smiled. "It's smells like Dustin, after Ninja Training."

Dustin grinned. "Hey! Yeah, it does, too."

Destiny looked at the seeds, not bothered by the stink. She'd smelt worse over the years. "I've never seen anything like this."

Shane looked at her and then gestured at the seeds. "Hey, sensei, what are those?"

"I'm not certain," sensei replied. "I have an acquaintance, Dr. Belrab. He's an expert on exotic plants. In the morning, you must visit him at his laboratory."

"Why don't I go?" Cam asked, looking at his father with a slight pleading expression. "This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany."

Shane snickered. "Dude, just so you know ... not a very good pick-up line."

Tori hit Shane on the shoulder. "Shane, come on."

"Enough!" sensei commanded. "All of you, return home. You must be alert for tomorrow." Destiny turned to gather all of her things, while the others all walked towards the exit. "And Cam ..." Cam turned back to his father. "Be careful how you choose to get involved."

Cam looked at his father, exasperated. "Dad, I can help."

"And you always do."

Destiny put her bag on her shoulder and followed the others out of Ninja Ops, but not before catching the last few snippets of conversation.

"No," Cam denied. "I mean, really help. I'm tired of sitting around ... doing nothing."

Sensei looked at him. "I have my reasons. I want you here."

Cam turned around and saw Destiny gesturing for him to follow her. He did and they both walked out of Ninja Ops together, out into the darkness of the night.

"How do you handle it?" Cam asked. "How can you just sit there and watch them, day after day?"

Destiny shrugged. "Years of acquired patience, Cam ... and a few other things."

Cam looked at her, desperately. "What things? Can you help me?"

Destiny smiled and chuckled. "You just have to find something that you love and that you would do anything for. Over the years, it was my friends and family that kept me going. Something that I did could make or break them and I had to focus on keeping them safe, while they kept me safe. When it got particularly hard, I focused on the visions I always had about Blake and Hunter ... Meditation helps, as well. Or yoga. You can try a lot of things, Cam, but until you do ... I really can't help you."

Cam nodded, understanding. "Thank you, Destiny. Maybe you're right."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Destiny sat cross-legged on the table in Ninja Ops, her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her knees. She was in a classic meditation position and she was trying to relax and focus, because she knew there wouldn't be a chance for it in a while.

As she was relaxing, she unintentionally slipped into a vision.

_... they were lying around her, injured and gasping for breath. She never seen such a beautiful sight in all her life. These people who had ruined her life were now paying._

_She looked at the one that was mere feet from her and walked over. His black ninja uniform, which was outlined in navy, was ripped in many places and he was bleeding from many cuts. He looked up at her with desperation in his blue eyes._

_"Please, Destiny," he begged. "This isn't you. I know the real you is in there ... Please, listen to me!"_

_She kneeled down beside him, feeling slightly amused and mostly betrayed. "Is this your choice? Are choosing to continue fighting with them? Are you going against me?"_

_He flinched. "You're the one who's going against everything you're supposed to stand for. It's those daggers that have changed you."_

_Destiny smiled, looking down at the weapons in her hands. Two black hilted daggers that radiated power. "They've shown me the truth."_

_Suddenly, something hit her in the side, sending her flying away from Blake. She hit a large boulder and then fell to the floor. Quickly jumping back up, she looked over at where Blake was to find him and all the others around the area gone. Anger filled her like never before._

_"I'll get you for this," she muttered. "You _will_ join me, Blake. We'll be together again and we'll rule the world. The way it was supposed to be."_

"... deliberately went against my wishes by going off on your own," sensei's voice broke through, cutting her out of the vision.

She opened her eyes to see Cam setting down a sample of water by the seeds.

"I'm terribly disappointed in you, Cam," sensei continued.

Destiny smiled slightly. Though she didn't agree with the fact that Cam had gone against his father's wishes, she was pleased that he was at least taking her advice.

Cam leaned back against the counter. "How did you know?"

Sensei was standing on the chair in front of the computer. "I'm a Ninja Master and your father. Not a good combination if you're trying to pull a fast one. Son, I always knew this day would come. It's in your blood."

Cam sighed. "I have nothing against Shane, or Tori, or Dustin. Or even Destiny. They've come a long way. But I _know_, I could help. And not just in here, but out there!"

"As a Power Ranger, perhaps?" sensei guessed.

Cam hesitated, but nodded. "Yes. As a Power Ranger. I don't see why you can't -"

"Cam!" sensei interrupted. "You could be the bravest Ranger of them all."

"Then, why didn't you choose me?" Cam asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

"I am forbidden," sensei told him, "by a promise made many years ago."

Cam was shocked. "A promise? To who?"

Sensei looked at the picture near Cam. "When your mother fell ill, I swore to protect you from harm. She knew only too well that a ninja's life is one of constant danger."

Cam looked at the picture and then back at his father. "You made that promise when I was a helpless child."

"There is nothing more sacred that a promise made to a loved one."

Cam looked at his father. "Mother would want this for me. She would want me to fulfill my potential."

"Unfortunately, we will never know. I'm sorry."

Cam walked away and Destiny quickly stood up to follow him. She found him in his room, sitting on his bed. She leaned back against his door frame and looked around. The room was full of books and other things that made Cam who he was.

Cam looked up at her. "Are you going to scold me, too?"

Destiny smiled. "No, Cam, I'm not. I won't say that I agree with you disobeying your father, but I know why you did it."

Cam looked relieved. "Thank you."

Destiny nodded, before coughing. She took a deep breath after she stopped and leaned back, closing her eyes. "I'm not feeling too good. I haven't gotten sick in years, so I'd forgotten what it felt like."

Cam stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her forehead. "You've got a bit of a fever. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Destiny nodded. "I think I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned around and left to go home.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Destiny sat on the sofa in her front room, after having just come off the phone. Floribundacus had been taken care of by Shane, Tori and Dustin, with some new weapons that she and Cam had developed recently.

A sound caught her attention and she looked over at her laptop, to find a new email in her inbox. Who it was from made her smile.

_Hey babe,_

_How's everything going with you? In your last email, you mentioned about getting back into yoga and I was wondering something ... can you send me some pictures?_

Destiny laughed, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks. Only he would send her something like that.

_I'm missing you so much and I wish I could come back, but I can't just yet. Hunter says that he misses you, as well, and that he hopes you've been keeping the others in line. Personally, I think he's worried more than he wants to admit. You know how he is, spending all his day brooding and whatever else he does._

_I had a dream about you the other night and it felt so real that I woke up expecting you to be there._

_I miss you, Destiny._

_All my love,_

_Blake xxx_

Destiny smiled and leaned back, pleased to have received an email from Blake, even if it was just a short one. In fact, she was glad it was short, because it gave them more to talk about when he returned.

She felt a vibration in her pocket and quickly took out her mobile phone out of her pocket. She saw the name on the screen to be Cam's.

"Hey, Cam," she greeted. "What's up?"

_"Destiny," Cam answered. "About twenty minutes ago, I got a strange energy reading in the north part of the forest. It's very similar to the energy reading that you showed me from the Sword of Darkness that Rita had Tommy using when she had him under her spell."_

Destiny shook her head. "That's impossible, Cam. I was watching as Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness. There's no way that the Sword can magically come back. It's gone."

_"I know that, but I don't think it's the same. It's very similar, but there isn't just one energy reading. There's two. It seems very large, but very small at the same time."_

Destiny's eyes went wide. Her thoughts immediately travelled to her vision. The Daggers ... "I'll look it up, Cam. I might have to email Tommy. He's made sure to know everything about the Sword and any other weapons that were used by that army."

_"Okay. Thanks. I'm really tired, because I just had to run a ten-mile jog with the guys, for disobeying my father."_

Destiny laughed. "Well, what did you expect? He's your father."

_"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later, Destiny."_

"Bye."

Destiny hung up the phone and look at her computer screen again. She thought about the Sword of Darkness and the Daggers from her vision, and knew who she should ask. She began typing.

_Hey Tommy,_

_It's been a long time since I last saw you ..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:-<strong>

**I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten this out before. I had originally planned to get it out ages ago, but I was busy at school and then I had problems with my computer. It's been a long string of bad luck for me.**

**If you're disappointed with the content of this chapter, then I'm sorry and I promise the next one will be better. I lost my previous copy of this chapter and had to write it again, but I couldn't get it right, so I changed it a little.**

**Hope you enjoy it though.**

**xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx**


	9. Episode 9-10: Return of Thunder :Part 1:

**NINJA STORM****:- Black and Silver Thunder Ranger**

**Episode Nine:- Snip It, Snip It Good**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori retrieves the Turtle Mace Power Sphere for Cam, while a new monster called Snipster terrorizes Blue Bay Harbour. The Rangers defeat the monster with the help of the Turtle Mace ...

... while Destiny has a bout of serious flu.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Episode Ten:- Return of Thunder [Part 1]**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Blake and Hunter stood in a sandy area near Blue Bay Harbour. They were responding to a message sent from Choobo - complete with a white flag of truce. Being so close to Blue Bay made Blake want to visit Destiny more than ever before but, for now, he couldn't.

"Are you sure he said here?" Hunter asked, annoyance leaking into his tone.

Blake nodded. "Yeah. Maybe he forgot, or got lost. I mean, he's not technically an intelligent life form."

Suddenly, about twenty feet in front of them, Choobo appeared and tripped, beginning his long slide down the sand slope. Blake snorted. "I don't think."

The brother's quickly ran after him, since their honour bound them to at least help the guy, as he was the one who sent the white flag. The caught up to him quickly and helped him up.

"Alright," Hunter began, "we're here - just like you said. This had better be worth the hike."

"Oh, it will be," Choobo assured them. "You see, I've made a life altering decision that will affect the entire balance of power in the universe."

"Are you for real?" Blake asked, incredulous. There was no way that Choobo could make such a decision, which such consequences.

"I decided to leave Lothor's army," Choobo continued.

"Leave?" Blake repeated, with his eyebrows raised.

"Defect," Choobo clarified. "Turn over a new leaf. Go to the Light Side."

Hunter scoffed. There was no way this guy was for real. "And who said the Light Side will want you."

Choobo looked at him. "Because, bitter ex-employee's have all sorts of information: classified files, secret passwords to get in places. Get it?"

Blake was interested now. "Like Lothor's ship."

Hunter and Blake looked at each other. Now this was sounding good.

Choobo hummed. "Possibly."

"What's in it for you?" Hunter asked. He knew what was in it for Blake and himself - and Destiny. He knew, without a doubt, that Lothor knew about the spell placed on Destiny. He might know a way to reverse it.

"Like I said," Choobo exclaimed. "I'm bitter and I want payback, for all the nasty things they said about me."

Hunter and Blake looked at each other again. Maybe this was a good idea, after all.

"What do you say?" Choobo asked.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Destiny was riding her dirt bike through the woods, just wanting the thrill of the ride, when she heard something to her right. Looking over, she saw flashes of navy and crimson. Stopping her riding briefly, she looked closer, only to find two riders wearing navy and crimson, riding their bikes and heading in the direction that she was in.

She smiled under her helmet, immediately recognizing them for who they were - Blake and Hunter. Not only were the colours of their protective gear dead giveaways, but her morpher was reacting to their presence. She turned her bike and took off again, knowing they'd follow her. She took them a mile through the woods, before coming to a halt.

They both stopped about five feet away from her and they all took off their helmets.

Destiny grinned at them. "You two should be more careful. If you'd run across Tori, she would've thought you both were a couple of Lothor's goons."

"Since when do they ride dirt bikes?" Blake asked, smiling at her.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "You never know. Where have you two been, anyway? You barely called ... I hardly received any letters."

Blake got off his bike and leaned against it, grinning slyly. "You missed me, didn't you?"

Destiny blushed, looking away from him. "Maybe a little. I didn't think you were coming back for another week. What changed your minds?"

Hunter decided to finally remind them of his presence, as he was trying not to throw up at their flirting. "We might have a way to get into Lothor's ship."

Destiny's head snapped towards him and her eyes narrowed, remembering the vision she'd had recently. "I had a feeling that was what this was about. I don't trust Choobo as far as I can throw him - which isn't actually very far, if you think about it."

"We don't trust him, either," Blake interjected, "but we don't plan to attack, or anything. We just want to go in and scout around, before we come back and call the rest of you in with us."

Destiny wanted to tell them 'no', because she knew what was going to happen when they got onto the ship. They'd be brainwashed into thinking the Wind Rangers were their enemies and their feelings for her wouldn't change, though they'd definitely become dark and twisted.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just be careful. Never trust your enemy, even if they say they're _not_ the enemy. That's a lesson we've all learnt the hard way. When do you plan to go?"

Hunter shrugged. "Not until this afternoon. We should get back just after nightfall, so we'll come to see you then. Is that okay?"

Destiny nodded. "That sounds good. Do you want lunch before you go? I've got tuna pasta bake in the oven."

Blake and Hunter grinned, nodding. They all got back on their bikes, put their helmets back and took off, through the forest. No matter how hard they tried, neither Blake, nor Hunter, could catch up and overtake Destiny.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Destiny laughed as Hunter finished his tale about how he'd ended up in the garden pond when he was eleven, after trying to catch a frog. "... and after that I wouldn't go near the pond for weeks."

Blake nodded in agreement, grinning. "Mom and dad couldn't stop laughing."

Destiny rolled her eyes. "I'll bet. I certainly wouldn't have."

Before she could say anything else, a loud ringing came from the phone on the wall. Destiny looked over at it, her brow furrowed. "Who'd be calling me now? Jason's still on holiday."

She stood up and walked over to the phone, answering it. "Hello?"

_"Destiny? Is that you?"_

Destiny's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice on the other end. He sounded older, but it was definitely him. "Tommy? No way. I haven't heard from you in six years. The occasional vision here or there, but nothing serious."

Tommy chuckled. _"Yeah, I've been a bit busy. It's been difficult. Leaving the power behind was the hardest decision I ever made, but it was necessary. Although, I've heard from Jason that you've been having some rather disturbing visions, lately."_

"I have," Destiny confirmed, "but this isn't the time for that. Why did you call?"

It was silent of the other end for a good minute. _"Destiny, you emailed me about readings similar to the Sword of Darkness."_

A chill ran down her spine. "Yes, I did. Do you have anything for me?"

_"I do,"_ Tommy replied. _"From what I can remember and what I've been able to gather, the readings you've sent me are identical to those of the Daggers of Hatred."_

Destiny bowed her head and took a deep, calming breath. "Tommy, I thought they had been destroyed years ago."

_"No,"_ Tommy denied. _"It was a rumour, but it was never confirmed. The Sword of Darkness was definitely destroyed and we can thank Jason for that. The Daggers, however, have been missing for over ten thousand years. They vanished from history around the same time as Rita was first trapped in that dumpster."_

Destiny leaned against the counter. "That would explain why I could barely find anything on them. The Sword of Darkness had a long and bloody history, but the Daggers ... they're a little harder to trace."

_"They would be,"_ Tommy said, in a rather subdued voice. _"The Sword of Darkness was the power behind both sets of weapons, but the Daggers were more of the intelligence and cunning. Without the Daggers, the Sword had to adapt and learn to take care of itself. It's almost like brawn and brain."_

Destiny was taken aback. "You talk like they have minds of their own."

_"They do,"_ Tommy replied, _"in a way. They were used by a number of different creatures and people. They stored the knowledge and emotions from them, until they practically became their own entities, with thoughts and feelings, just like that of a regular person. But, as you already know, they didn't take well to positive emotions. They thrived on the negative parts of humanity. It's almost like an opening of Pandora's box."_

Destiny remembered something from years ago. "You said that the Sword of Darkness awoke emotions inside of you that you didn't even realize you had. Do you think the Daggers would do the same?"

_"Not exactly,"_ Tommy denied. _"The Daggers would have a very similar effect as the Sword of Darkness, but it would also be quite different. The Sword's power relied on the darkness of a person. The Daggers rely on the hatred."_

"Do the Daggers have a weak spot?" Destiny asked, as she looked at Hunter and Blake. They were eating their lunch, paying attention to every word she spoke.

Tommy didn't answer for a minute, but she could hear him typing away at a computer. _"It's only a theory, but I think I have an idea. People say that love and hate are so closely intertwined that it sometimes becomes very difficult to differentiate one from the other. I think that's the key."_

Destiny immediately got where he was going. "So, you're saying that if a person got hold of the Daggers, they'd be hard pressed to attack someone they were in love with and -"

_"- the person they were in love with might be the only one able to get close enough to destroy them. Exactly."_

"That doesn't sound good," Destiny muttered.

Tommy made a sound of agreement. _"Destiny, there's one other thing. I told you that the Daggers were practically entities of their own and it's the truth, but there are also extras. Anyone who got ahold of the Daggers will become the darkest version of themselves but, like we just said, they will be extremely hard pressed to attack someone they were in love with. Those feelings won't change, just become darker and extremely twisted. The Daggers also forge a dark bond between the two aforementioned people. The other person - who didn't have the Daggers in their possession - will also feel strange emotions stirring. Darker emotions. And they would be powerless to stop it. It's the secret power of the Daggers. If someone gets ahold of the Daggers and they aren't destroyed very quickly, then you end up losing both of them."_

Destiny felt herself pale and her heartbeat quicken. Hunter and Blake's expressions immediately became alert, as they realized that she hadn't received good news, at all.

"They're that powerful?" Destiny whispered, horrified.

_"Yes,"_ Tommy confirmed. _"Unfortunately, there wasn't much else I could find. There's not much information on the Daggers of Hatred - at least, not compared to the Sword of Darkness, but you know about that. In fact, I'd hazard a guess to say that you know more about the Sword than even I do - and I was the one to use it!"_

Destiny chuckled, shaking the darker thoughts from her mind. "I had to know more. I was young and curious. I wanted to know more about the weapon."

_"Of course you did,"_ Tommy said, fondly. _"You've made it your business to know anything about everything. Anyway, I've got to go. These dino digs are really getting to me and I've got to be up early in the morning."_

Destiny nodded. "You're on one with Anton Mercer, right? You be careful, Tommy. I've got a bad feeling about it."

Tommy chuckled. _"I will, Destiny. Don't worry about me. I'll call you again in a week, okay?"_

"Definitely," Destiny agreed. "Speak to you soon."

They both said goodbye and hung up. Destiny quickly walked over to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water, before she took a sip. She sat back down at the table to continue eating her lunch.

"So," Destiny said, after taking a bite, "what were we talking about?"

Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Destiny, what's wrong? You're worried about something."

"I'm fine," Destiny tried to assure him.

Blake shook his head. "No, you're not. Tell us, Destiny."

Destiny sighed, before relenting. They were her team, after all. Immediately, she began telling them about the readings that she and Cam had been finding, and that she'd contacted Tommy about it. She even told them about Tommy's history with Rita Repulsa and the Sword of Darkness.

"... and the fact that the Daggers seem to have turned up now? Well, it worries me. Why now? Who's behind it?"

"Do you think it could be Lothor?" Hunter asked.

"He seems to be behind everything here," Blake added, taking another bite of his food.

Destiny shook her head. "No, I don't. Oh, it's very likely that he knows of them, but I doubt he's behind any kind of plan with them. From what I know of Lothor, and what I've seen, he'd never be able to handle the power of the Daggers. You see, he's already been corrupted by dark power too much. It would be an overload of his system and, eventually, it would become too much for him to handle and he'd just begin to blow up everything in sight. The Daggers intelligence just wouldn't reach him. Honestly, I'm glad that the Sword has been destroyed. If both of them had been together, then nothing would be able to stop anyone who got ahold of them and especially not together. The Sword was bad enough alone."

They both looked at her, then at each other, before Hunter asked, "Was Tommy really that bad?"

Destiny nodded, seriously. "Yes, he was. The Daggers are probably worse than the Sword, in a way. I'm not itching to have the bad guys get their hands on them. We need to find them and isolate them."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Blake asked.

Destiny shook her head. "No, there isn't. Except for, if you see them, get the hell away. I don't want another Tommy."

_Though we may not have a choice_, Destiny thought, praying that her visions wouldn't come true.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tommy leaned back against his chair, a frown settling on his lips. There was a reason that Destiny had emailed him about the Daggers. It was likely that she would tell very few people about the Daggers. He knew that she would do anything in her power to make sure that another situation like his didn't come up but, in the process, could very well fall under the power of the Daggers herself.

The problem with Destiny was that she knew the dark side better than anyone - except, maybe, for himself. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"What are you up to, Destiny?" Tommy murmured to himself.

He prayed that she would be careful because, if his suspicions were correct, they would have an extremely dark battle on their hands.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shane shook his head. "I don't buy it. Why would Choobo just, all of a sudden, decide to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane," sensei interjected, in that calm voice of his. "It sounds far too convenient."

Destiny shrugged, already knowing that it _was_ too convenient. "Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out. Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack, until they can bring us in for back up."

Dustin nodded. "Good. Then, that gives us time."

Destiny's brow furrowed. "Time for what?"

Dustin gave her a no-nonsense expression. "For Tori to fix my bike. She's become a Miss. Freestyle-No-Hand's-Landing."

Shane and Cam laughed.

"It wasn't that bad," Tori complained, from where she was sitting at the table. "I just took a little spill."

"The fender's facing backwards," Dustin pointed out, as they all looked at Dustin's bike, which was sitting in the corner.

Tori sighed. "All right!"

Destiny stood up. "I'm going home. I've _just_ recovered from the flu and I need to make sure that I keep a certain routine. See you all tomorrow."

As she walked out, she couldn't help thinking that it wouldn't be until late tomorrow that she would see them because, at that moment, up on Lothor's ship, Blake and Hunter had been captured and frozen into a status.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lothor was extremely pleased, as he looked at the two frozen Thunder Rangers in front of him. What would really be the icing on the cake was if Destiny was there with the both of them, but you couldn't have everything.

"Now," Lother began, looking at the new General Choobo, "tell me the rest of your plan."

He wasn't pleased when Choobo told him that he figured that was it, and that he was already going into overtime on this one as it was.

Lothor glared at him. "Choobo! I'm waiting!"

A couple of ideas came out, but none of which Lothor wanted to hear. Then, Choobo came up with a gold mine. "How about this? We erase their memories - no! Give them new memories. Put an alien mindwarp on them and just make them think the Wind Rangers are their sworn enemies."

"That's ridiculous!" Zurgane yelled. "They've failed us enough. Let's set them adrift in space, for all eternity!"

Lothor shook his head. "No! I like it. It's clean, simple, to the point! Let's go with it."

Zurgane had one thing to add, though. "And what of Destiny? They won't be as easily convinced that she's their enemy. That's one thing that no Ranger has ever been fully convinced about. No matter the situation."

Lothor smirked. "Oh, I already have a plan for that."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Destiny felt the extra presence in her apartment, long before she saw it. She acted like she didn't know that he was watching her, continuing her nightly routine as she always did. Eventually, she turned off the TV and went into her bedroom, before getting into bed and turning off the light.

Almost immediately, the presence that she'd been feeling for over an hour, made itself known to her.

Her wrists were pinned above her head and a larger body than her own molded itself along hers, as lips attached themselves to her neck, just below her left ear. Destiny sucked in a shocked breath and the rate of her breathing increased, as he chuckled darkly.

"You know," Blake murmured, planting kisses along her neck, "every minute that I was away, you were always on my mind."

"Blake," Destiny breathed. She wouldn't lie and say that she didn't like what he was doing, because she really did. Could it have happened under better circumstances? Definitely yes.

His hands ran up and down her body, as their lips molded together in frenzied kisses. Destiny knew how hard Blake was holding her but, in that moment, she didn't even feel it. Blake pulled her closer to him, as his hand moved behind her head, before he ran his fingers through her hair, stopping at the back of her neck.

It was too late before Destiny realized what he was doing. Her eyes shot open and she tried to stop him but, as his hand was already in place, he simply pressed down on the point he wanted - hard - knocking her unconscious.

As she was laying there, her breathing calm, Blake looked at her and stroked her hair. He watched her for a moment, admiring the way she looked, even in the state of unconsciousness. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Reaching out to trace her lips, he leaned in close to her face and whispered, "I won't let _anybody_ hurt you. You are _mine_."

Blake stood up and pick Destiny up, so she was settled in his arms. If anyone had been watching them in the next second, they wouldn't have believed their eyes, for Blake Bradley and Destiny Scott vanished in a flash of lightning, travelling hundreds of miles to an island in the middle of the ocean.

The island was known as Portico Island and had just risen from the sea, of which it would be sinking back down into by sundown the next day.

-x-x-x-x-x-

From the position of the stars and moon in the sky, Destiny estimated the time to be around five o'clock in the morning, as she could also tell that the sun would rise in another hour or so. She had woken up on the godforsaken island that she was trapped on half-an-hour ago and had yet to find a way off.

She wasn't wearing any shoes, or socks, and only had on a thin shirt and thin shorts. She wasn't happy in the least and sat exactly where she had woken up, on a nice and soft patch of grass in the forest.

Suddenly, a twig snapped near her, but she wasn't shocked, nor did she turn around. The first reason was because she already knew who it was and, the second reason, was because she wasn't happy with either of the people who were approaching. She wasn't happy with herself, either, because she really should have warned them against going onto Lothor's ship.

"Are you hungry?" Hunter asked, standing to her right. Blake knelt down in front of her, watching her intently, his eyes dark and cold.

Destiny nodded. "Yes, actually, I am."

Hunter reached into the backpack he'd brought with him and took out a sandwich wrapped in foil. Destiny quickly unwrapped in, finding the sandwich inside to be tuna and mayo - her favourite.

"Why did you come back?" Destiny asked, after taking a bite.

Hunter snorted. "You didn't think we were going to leave you here, did you? Although, at the moment, we have to. As soon as we end the Wind Rangers, we'll come back for you."

"Then we'll be a _team_," Blake interrupted, "like we're _supposed_ to be."

Destiny's eyes snapped to meet his and narrowed. She didn't care if he was under an evil alien mind warp, she wasn't going to stand for _that_. "Well, we _would_ be, if you two hadn't run off to who knows where!"

Hunter quickly intercepted, before a fight could break out. "Hey! Blake, calm down. Destiny, here's some clothes." He handed her the backpack, which had one of her outfits in. "Get changed."

Destiny stood up and walk behind a large bush. She changed into her dark, skinny jeans, which were tucked into her high-heeled black leather boots, which ran up to her knees. She also found her black button-up shirt that she tied up so that it showed her lower stomach and bellybutton - which she really wanted to get pierced - and her black leather jacket.

Once she was dressed, she walked back over to Hunter and Blake, before she handed Hunter the backpack, with her pyjamas in, as well as the rubbish from her sandwich.

"Now what?" Destiny asked, already knowing what, but wanting to hear it from them.

Blake looked at her. "Hunter and I are leaving. We'll be back for you later."

Blake leaned forward and gave her a hard, bruising kiss and before she could say anything once it ended, they were gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It had been a wierd day so far. Tori had gone to Destiny's apartment, wondering why she hadn't turned up at the beach that morning, since they're both planned to go surfing, only to find that she wasn't at her apartment either. Tori had told Sensei Watanabe and he'd just said to let things go as they did, because something important could've come up for her.

Tori, rather reluctantly, agreed and decided to wait it out.

"Did they tell her their plan?" Shane asked, sitting next to the table. He was talking about Hunter and Blake going onto Lothor's ship. Maybe they'd found something out and needed Destiny's help with it.

Tori shook her head. "They said they'd let us know what happened. I trust them."

At that moment, Dustin walked into Ninja Ops. "If _them_ is Blake and Hunter, you might want to rethink that."

Shane was confused. "What's up?"

Dustin sat down and looked at both of his teammates. "I just saw them in the shop and they just totally blew me off. I don't know, it's like déjà vu all over again."

"Technically," Cam spoke up, from where he was by the scrolls, "that's impossible, Dustin."

Dustin held up his hands. "Whatever. I'm telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain fade, okay. It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened."

Tori's brow furrowed. "But I thought we were all cool."

"Yeah," Shane scoffed, "and like those guys are ever reliable."

_In fact_, Shane thought, _could this have something to do with Destiny's sudden disappearance? She would never just vanish on us like that._

"Speaking of reliable," Cam continued, walking over to the computer, "I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

They saw a monster on-screen that had something like a shell for a head.

Shane shook his head. "Where does Lothor get these losers?"

Tori looked at him. "Do you want to say it? Or should I?"

Shane, Tori and Dustin took a few steps back, away from Cam, so that they could Morph. It was time to take out another of Lothor's goons.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shane, Tori and Dustin had just arrived and begun fighting the monster known as Toxipod. Hunter and Blake, also in their Ranger Forms, stood on top of the power plant that had become the battlefield and watched them from a minute.

Underneath his helmet, Blake's eyes were narrowed dangerously. This was the day that these three would pay for making Destiny believe they were his friends, for brainwashing her against Hunter and himself. After getting rid of them, he and Hunter would take Destiny somewhere that she would forever be safe. She wouldn't have to put herself in danger any longer, as long as the three of them kept morphing.

At least, that was the way he saw it.

Blake smirked. "There they are."

Hunter nodded. "It's show time."

Hunter pointed his hand at the Wind Rangers and shot Crimson Lightning at them, shocking them enough and making them fall to the ground. Shane was the first one to spot the both of them and immediately connected the attack to them. The three of them stood up and looked up at them in shock, making sounds to express that shock.

"What?"

"Hey!" Blake called down, excitement beginning to run through him. "Remember us!"

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, thanking any deity that was listening, that Destiny wasn't here to see this. She'd be heartbroken.

Shane and Dustin unknowingly agreed with Tori's thoughts. "Yeah!"

Hunter and Blake looked at each other and nodded, before jumping down and attacking the Shane, Tori and Dustin. Blake went straight for Shane, while Hunter went for Tori and Dustin.

After a particularly vicious attack, Shane held out his hand. "Blake! Stop!"

Blake just continued attacking. "Not until you're destroyed!"

Shane flew back from another attack and managed to get back to Blake, trying to reason with him again, but Blake just caught him between the Navy Antlers, his weapon.

Shane looked at him. "I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have a choice," Blake snarled. "Only by destroying you, will she be finally free to come with me and Hunter."

Before Shane could even have time to process that, Blake pushed him back and they both flew through the air. Shane's back collided with a cement wall, with Blake pushing him back into it. That's when Shane's brain finally caught up with what Blake said.

_"... destroying you ... finally free ... come with me and Hunter ..."_

Shane's eyes flew open, from where they had closed in pain. He knew who Blake was talking about. _Destiny ..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

The Thunder Rangers battle with the Wind Rangers didn't last too long, as Toxipod came back and began attacking again. Just as the Thunder's were about to follow, to completely finished Shane, Tori and Dustin, Blake collapsed to his knees in pain. His head felt like it was going to split open.

Something from the past was running through his mind.

_... it was a blissful oblivion ... one hand at her back and the other in her long, silky, sweet-smelling hair ..._

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked, concerned.

Blake clutched his head in pain. "I don't know." What was that? What was he seeing?

Hunter ran back over and knelt beside him. "They're getting away. Let's go."

Blake shook his head, the pain just getting worse. "I can't."

What was wrong with him?

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure you're all right?" Hunter asked, his hand on Blake's should after they'd both stood.

Blake brushed his hand away. "I told you, I'm fine."

He wanted to get this out-of-the-way. He needed to get to Destiny. He really needed to get back to her.

Suddenly, Hunter put his hand on Blake's chest, holding him back. "Wait!"

They looked up in shock, seeing the Scroll of Empowerment enlarging Toxipod. It seemed that it was time to call their zords. Blake smirked. That would make it even better.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The two Megazords fought against each other violently. As they did, Choobo appeared down at the power plant. It was time to put the next stage of his plan into action.

"I hope you like the beach!" Choobo called. "'Cause that's where you're headed."

Choobo's staff shot beams of power towards the remains of Toxipod, causing the aliens huge shell to rise into the air and exploded. An orange power fog spread through the air and attached itself to both of the zords. All five of the Rangers were shocked as they vanished from their zords.

Choobo was thrilled. "I guess I forgot to tell you the rest of the plan! My bad!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam frantically typed away at the computer. "The Megazord is offline! There's no one on board."

"Are you able to locate the Rangers?" sensei asked.

Cam shook his head. "It's like they vanished into thin air. Like they were never even there."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shane was demorphed and stood on the rocks at a strange beach. He wasn't anywhere that he knew. "Hello? Guys?"

He looked up at the sky and let loose a desperate cry. "Where am I?!"

Now he was panicking.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Destiny's head snapped towards the area that she'd heard the yell. It seemed that she wasn't the only one on the island. Shane had now joined her.

Another noise from behind her, caught her attention and she turned around to find Hunter and Blake behind her. She didn't even know they were going to come back to her, before they'd finished the job. The strange appearance of this island had warped everything and was messing with her visions.

It seemed, from the looks that Hunter and Blake were giving her, the final phase of their plan had begun ...

... and she had no idea what it was.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**End of Chapter Nine**


End file.
